


The Education of Hannah Abbott

by red_jacobson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 50,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: Hannah Abbott learned more than just magic in her time at Hogwarts, now it's time to put that education to use.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue - Hannah's 20th Birthday as she prepares to meet the man she is contracted to marry

**STORY TITLE: The Education of Hannah Abbott  
CHAPTER TITLE: Prologue  
PART:** 01 of ??  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
**DISTRIBUTION:** HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Adult-FanFiction.Org  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the Characters or the Harry Potter Fandom. They all belong to JK Rowling and her publisher. I'm not making any money off of this.  
**SUMMARY:** Hannah Abbott learned a lot more than just magic during her time in Hogwarts. Follow her as she prepares for her Marriage on her 20th Birthday.  
 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Hannah/Cho/Multi  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** <4,505>  
**SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.  
 **STORY SPECIFIC NOTE:** Hogwarts starts at 13 in this story, so they are 16 years old at the start of Fourth Year. Just move the characters birthdays back two years.  
 **AUTHORS NOTES:** I'm quite sure I'm going to hell for this, but the story just started flowing through my fingers onto the keyboard. It's a P w/minimal Plot, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

 __ **The Leaky Cauldron  
August 14th, 1998  
7:30 am**

Hannah Abbott woke up that morning, in her rented room at the Leaky Cauldron, in a state of nervous excitement. This was it, her 20th birthday, and now she was going to find out who she was going to be marrying! Her appointment to meet her future husband was at Gringotts at 9:30 am, and she had decided that she would take a room in Diagon Alley the night before so she didn't have to rush to get there.

She had known, since she was 13 years old, that there was a line continuation contract that would activate on her 20th birthday if her father didn't have a son by then, but he told her not to worry about it, because he and her mother were still trying all the time. He had laughed at her blush, and said that she would understand in a few years. He said that he knew who it was with, but the magic of the contract prevented him from telling anybody, in case, for whatever reason it failed to activate.

Hannah had gone off to Hogwarts and been sorted into Hufflepuff with her best friend Susan, and her first couple of years had been fun, except for the whole Heir of Slytherin thing, where she had been convinced that Harry Potter was the Heir. She was still embarrassed about that, even if he had accepted her apology for it. She chuckled to herself, things certainly had changed, she and Harry could no more embarrass each other than Ron Weasley could pass up a free meal, after the time they spent together during the Tri-Wizard Tournament and afterward.

Hannah smiled at the memories, holding onto the hope that Harry was the one she was contracted to. They both know it's a possibility, but he wouldn't know for certain unless he was the one Gringotts notified after she arrived. It was frustrating, but the Goblins stuck to the letter of their contracts, and could care less if it inconvenienced anybody who wasn't a Goblin!

Cho had offered to let her stay with them the night before, but, even though her parents were well aware of how close she was to Harry and his wives, her mother had insisted that it wouldn't be 'proper' for her to spend the night with another man, and just didn't feel like arguing about it.

She still remembered being scared when her mother had taken her aside over the Yule holiday her Third Year to let her know that the contract was going to be activating, that the healers had told her and Hannah's father that they would not be able to have any more children. Hannah had accepted that calmly, but then her mother had explained what she knew about the particulars of the contract. She didn't know who it was with either, but the contract was quite clear on the sort of ' _wifely duties_ ' would be required if her husband desired it, in addition to bearing the Abbott Heir.

She had just barely avoided rolling her eyes at the way her mother phrased it. She knew damn well that her mum and dad still shagged each other stupid every chance they got, so why did her mum have to make it sound like sex was an imposition? She doubted she would ever understand her.

The majority of the _'duties'_ didn't bother her at all, she'd seen and heard enough in the dorms to know that things like giving him oral, or being with any other wives were considered normal to her. It was one item that really intrigued her, because she'd never even considered the possibility that somebody would want to bugger her!

Of course, once her mother had made her aware of the possibility, her mind wouldn't let the idea go, and she found the whole idea fascinating. She'd even convinced her mother to let her look through the ' _boudoir spells_ ' as she called them, to see if there were spells related to it. She'd been amazed at the variety of spells for all different things she found, but she had focused on the spells that would prepare her, if her husband wanted to take her that way.

She didn't tell her mother that she had actually dreamed about it that night, and when she woke, the dream was still on her mind, and she ended up biting her pillow to muffle her screams of pleasure as she fingered herself furiously. She still blushed at the memory of working three fingers into her arse while her other hand was pumping into her pussy!

Unfortunately, even as eager as she was to try it, her mother had explained that the contract would cost her her magic if she let any man penetrate her who wasn't the one she was contracted to before she gave birth to the Heir. It was a requirement to ensure that the Abbott Heir was actually fathered by the person in the contract. There were times over the next few years, especially after she really got to know Harry, that Hannah cursed the limitations of the contract, but even at her most frustrated she didn't try and violate it, she didn't want to risk her magic!

But now the wait was almost over! Hannah still was having a hard time believing that she wouldn't be a virgin by the time the sun set that night! She was a little nervous about it, but her husband to be would have been informed of the clause in the contract that ensured she hadn't opened her legs to another man.

At least she wasn't totally without experience, no girl who graduated Hogwarts was, since the Founders had ensured that all the students, once they reached their Fourth Year started having their 'tension' relieved. And wasn't that a surprise after exams at the end of Third Year?

Hearing the alarm chime, she saw that it was almost eight o'clock, so she rolled out of bed and hurried to the bathroom to take a shower, and prepare herself for the meeting and afterward. She took some extra time on her grooming, including trimming her lush brown curls into a neat triangle, not knowing if her future husband (and please let it be Harry!) wanted her to be completed shaved or not.

She smiled uncertainly as she examined her nude body in the mirror of her room at the Leaky Cauldron. She knew she wasn't a classic beauty, but her skin was clear and smooth. She reached up and cupped her breasts, they were still nicely firm and perky, even if they weren't the largest, but they were just fine for her small frame. She knew that her body didn't compare to some of the other girls in her year, like Susan or Lavender Brown, but it was a decent body, at least she thought so. And certainly none of the boys in Hufflepuff had complained about the size of her boobs when it was her turn to provide service.

Well, Zach Smith had made the mistake of making a rude comment about her figure when they were in Fourth year, but he only did it one time, since she had grabbed his nadgers and given them a twist, and he didn't say anything for quite a while. It would have been difficult for him to talk anyway, since he was curled up in a ball on the common room floor whimpering until Cedric had stunned him and dumped him on his bed. The girls in the common room had all applauded her, nobody liked the arse anyway.

After that, none of the girls in the house would have anything to do with him, not even Eloise, who very few of the boys approached, because of her overbite. Things had gotten so bad for the arse that he had tried to disguise his robes and sneak down to the dungeons and use the Slytherin Service Closet.

He apparently he didn't realize that the girl can see who it is she's servicing, and Pansy recognized him and sounded the alarm! He spent three days in the hospital wing, after having 'fallen down the stairs'.

Of course, the entire school knew what had happened, and Pansy actually found herself being thanked by several members of the Hufflepuff house. The girl had actually seemed to be pleased, and was even a bit friendlier to them the rest of the year.

Hannah didn't really understand why the Slytherins insisted on using the old closet system? In Hufflepuff, if a guy needed a bit of relief, he could approach any of the girls who happened to be in the Comfort Room, and they would take off their top and give him a suck, or let him wank on their tits. It was only the polite thing to do after all, and the girls got experience for when they were in a relationship.

All of the houses had something similar, and it was supposed to be restricted to members of the same house, but there were exceptions, of course. During the Tri-Wizard, Cedric found himself welcomed in Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and there were even a few girls in Gryffindor who weren't fans of Harry Potter and chose to demonstrate their support for Cedric on their knees. Of course, that had eventually blown up on Cedric when Cho found out he was visiting certain other girls more than he was visiting her, and they broke up before the Yule Ball.

She wanted to feel badly for Cedric, but, truthfully, he was pretty disrespectful to Cho, when they were supposed to be dating. She had been fairly good about accepting that he would occasionally visit other girls for relief when she wasn't available. It was her OWL year after all, and she had stopped providing relief to the other Ravenclaws when the two of them got together. But Cedric had still behaved as if he were single, and had started to spend a lot of time with a Sixth Year Gryffindor who didn't like Harry very much. Cho had put up with it for almost a month, but after the First Task she had confronted him about it, and they broke up very publicly.

Naturally Harry had been there immediately to publicly provide support for her, and they were together by the Yule Ball. Hannah had even helped him get ready for his date, since the two of them were already very close by that point, even if they couldn't date because of the contract.

He had scored major brownie points with Cho by introducing the two of them when he started dated her. They had explained the situation with the contract, and how Hannah had taken steps to help him when he was under a lot of stress before the First Task. Cho was fine with the two of them continuing to be together, since she knew about it before hand. There was even one interesting night when Cho asked to be in the room with them, and when Hannah finished with Harry, the Chinese girl was so worked up that Hannah had helped her out too!

That was one of the reasons that Hannah hadn't argued much with her mother not wanting her to spend the night at Potter Manor. She knew herself well enough that she wouldn't have been able to stop from going to Harry and Cho and the other wives, and she never would have gotten any sleep at all! Of course, she would have been an extremely happy witch, but it was probably best that she was rested. She'd need to be at her best when she got to Gringotts, after all.

She sat down at the dressing table and applied the light makeup she'd decided on for the meeting, emphasizing her deep blue eyes, which Harry used to laugh and claim should be a lethal weapon. Of course, he used to say that when she was kneeling between his legs with his cock in her mouth, so he might be a bit biased.

She closed her eyes to hold back the tears. Hannah had been placing so much hope on the possibility that it would be Harry that was named in the contract that she didn't know what she would do if it wasn't him! Ever since the first time the two of them were together, and she found out that he had a contract as well, to activate on the girl's 20th Birthday, she had clung to that like a lifeline. She knew that there were a lot of contracts out there, but almost every one of them that she'd heard about activated on the girls 19th birthday, not the 20th!

Once she got herself under control, she finished brushing her long blonde hair, sweeping it back over her shoulders. Standing from the dressing table, she went to the wardrobe and removed the outfit that she had chosen. Her mother had wanted to help her pick out her clothes, but Hannah had refused all of the woman's suggestions, and forcefully told her that she wasn't going to dress like someone out of the 1800's!

Honestly, the woman grew up in the 1960's and went to Hogwarts in the 70's, did she completely forget how people dress in this century? Hell, she'd seen some pictures of her mother as a teenager, and the outfits she was wearing then would have gotten people arrested even 10 years earlier. The short shorts and halter tops? Granted, her mum had a great figure when she was a teenager, but now she dressed like a 50 year old woman when she went out in public!

Shaking her head, she grabbed the garter belt and stockings that she had bought for today, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Rolling the sheer white fabric up her legs, she smiled as she remembered how Harry and the others had reacted when she had shown up for the private birthday party wearing nothing but the black stocking and garter set, with the crotchless knickers, under her robes. She wasn't sure if it was Cho or one of the other women who levitated her onto the dining room table, but she did remember that Cho was the first to spread her legs and slide her tongue inside!

All of the wives had tasted her that night, and she'd lost count of the times she'd came, and that was even before she had Harry in her mouth. Of course, the one she remembered the most vividly was one that she gave herself, as she sat in the chair, and watched as Harry had tied Cho's hands behind her back, and had her kneel on the carpet in front of the chair, so Hannah could see everything. Harry had started off by spanking Cho, who obviously enjoyed what he was doing, and then he summoned his wand and put it at Cho's arse, casting the cleaning and preparation spell.

Hannah could hardly breathe from excitement, she couldn't believe she was actually getting to watch, and started stroking her pussy in anticipation. Harry put his wand away and gripped his cock, rubbing it up and down the crack of Cho's arse, before pressing against the girl's rosebud, and Hannah didn't know if she or Cho moaned louder as he pushed through the ring!

It was such an unbelievable intimate moment, and Hannah was overwhelmed that Harry and Cho were willing to share it with her. Harry had known for years about her obsession with anal sex, and how she was anxious to experience a real cock in her bum. She'd taken toys up there in the past, and loved the feeling, but to actually have a living cock stretching her out, making her cry out in pleasure and pain was the focus of so many of her fantasies.

She already had her legs draped over the arms of the chair, spreading herself wide open, and three of her finger were pumping into her core, shooting ribbons of pleasure through her body, when she took her free hand and started licking and sucking the fingers, getting them as wet as she possibly could. When she was satisfied, she changed positions in the chair, moving down so that her arse was exposed, and reached between her cheeks and started rubbing circles around the ring. Feeling the muscle relax, Hannah slid her index finger inside and started moving it around, loosening the ring even further, so she could get a second finger inside.

All the while, she watched as Harry's cock pumped into his wife's arse, and listened as Cho begged him to pound her harder, her cries muffled by her position face down on the carpet. Hannah heard the moans coming from the other three wives, but her eyes were locked on Harry and Cho as she worked a third finger deep inside her arse and started pumping. The pressure in her center was building to an almost unbearable level, but she was determined to hold off until Harry and Cho had cum as well.

Finally, when the pressure of holding back had gotten to the point it was almost painful, Cho stiffened and started crying out her pleasure on the floor, and Harry grunted as he exploded inside his wife. That was what Hannah was waiting for, and she buried her fingers in her arse and rubbed her thumb over her clit, releasing the orgasm that had been building for so long!

She had passed out from pleasure at that point, and the next thing she knew, she was soaking in the master bath, their elf, Winky washing her and humming happily. When she was clean to Winky's satisfaction, the devoted elf popped her into bed between Harry and Cho, and she kissed the two of them before the others leaned over and kissed her as well. She fell asleep wrapped in their arms, and was almost sorry to wake up and have to leave the next morning.

As she was leaving, Dobby and Winky had both smiled at her and Dobby said, "We'z be seeing you on your birthday, M'stress Hannah!" She didn't know what to think, were they just expecting her to be there for a party, or could they see a magic connection between her and Harry?

Hannah swore! Was every single thing today going to remind her of Harry? She hadn't meant to fall so deeply in love with him, and tried to fight it when she realized it was happening, but it was impossible to stop, and when she found herself falling in love with Cho and the others? It was the happiest and saddest times of her life all at once! And the worst part, she was sure that Harry was just as much in love with her as he was with the rest of his wives. Cho had made no secret of the fact that she cared for Hannah as one of her sister-wives, and the others had said the same thing in their own way. Hannah knew that all of them would be torn apart as much as she was if they ended up not being together.

Brushing away the tears that were forming, she wrapped the garter belt around her waist and hooked it closed, moving it so the garters hung properly, and clipped the garters to the tops of her stockings. Pulling the white 'barely-there' knicker up her legs and over the garters, she snickered at the tiny cherries embroidered into the cloth. She didn't know if her husband would notice them, but they appealed to her sense of humor, and she needed all the laughs she could get this morning.

Grabbing the front clasp bra, she slipped her arms into it and pulled it closed, reaching into the cups to make sure her breasts were properly positioned, not only for comfort, but to make the best impression when she unbuttoned her dress.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she briefly wished that she were a bit curvier. She was absolutely not going to think how often Harry had praised her figure! She really wasn't. Damn it, she was thinking about it again!

Turning away from the mirror, she pulled the powder blue dress over her head, and pulled her hair out of the neckline, settling it on her shoulders and down her back. Sitting back down at the makeup table, she fixed her eyes to remove the damage the tears had caused, and brushed her hair again so it hung properly.

Buttoning up the front of her dress, she stood and slipped into her shoes before putting a lightweight robe over her dress. She really didn't want to wear the robe, but she was going out in public, and, even with the dark families decimated, there were still enough traditionalists around that would cause a problem, and she had enough on her mind and didn't need to waste time putting the old biddies in their place.

Taking a deep breath, she released it and picked up her wand. Casting a cheering charm on herself, she smiled happily and walked out the door of her room to meet her husband.

_(I briefly considered ending the chapter there, but decided I wouldn't be cruel)_

**G** _**ringotts  
9:15 am** _

Hannah stepped up to the counter and said, "Good Morning Teller, I have an appointment with Account Manager Gnarlspike at 9:30 this morning."

The teller looked up at her, then glanced at the clock on the wall. Nodding, he held out his hand, "Key please."

Hannah handed the key over, and the teller examined it, before handing it back and sliding off his stool. "Please wait on the bench against the wall, I will inform Account Manager Gnarlspike you have arrived."

Hannah took a seat on the indicated bench and sat calmly. She had only been sitting for a couple of minutes before the teller came up to her and said, "The Account Manager will see you now!" Turning away he started walking, and Hannah quickly got to her feet and followed behind the goblin. The goblin stopped in front of a heavy wooden door and knocked briefly, when the door opened, the teller said, "Miss Abbott for her appointment Account Manager."

As she was ushered into the office, Hannah's attention was drawn to the figure seated at his desk, the goblin was obviously older but just as obviously, extremely powerful, his suit was fitted tight against his frame, and she saw the well used battle axe hanging on the wall behind the desk. Her eyes flicked to the goblin's face and saw the scars and knew that he may be older but this goblin was still a warrior.

Stopping a few feet from the front of the desk, she bowed slightly and said, "Greetings honored warrior and Account Manager, I am Hannah Abbott, of the House of Abbott." She was glad that her father had spent so much time teaching her about goblins over the past several years, and introducing to the family Account Manager, because Gnarlspike actually looked pleased at the greeting.

"Welcome to my office, Miss Abbott. Please, have a seat at the table, I've informed the other party of your arrival, and they should be arriving momentarily."

Hannah sat down at the table and waited while the goblin gathered all of the documents and moved to join her. It couldn't have been more than a minute later that there was another knock on the door and a different goblin opened it. Hannah held her breath as her eyes locked on the open door, and she nearly fainted in relief when Harry walked into the room. She saw the absolute joy in his eyes when he saw her, although he did nothing more than smile politely and nod as he took his seat across from her.

The next several minutes flew by as the goblin read over the contracts and passed them to Harry and then to Hannah for their signatures. She barely heard what the goblin was saying, so much of her concentration was dedicated to staying seated and not jumping over the table into Harry's arms and begging him to take her right there on the table.

An eternity later, she signed her name for the last time, and Harry accepted the ring from the goblin and slipped in on her finger. She kept her hand in his as they stood, and Hannah managed to add her thanks to Harry's before they left the office.

As soon as the door closed behind them, and they were walking to the private apparition point that Gringotts apparently had for extremely valuable clients, Hannah said, "Husband, if you don't get me home and into a bed in the next three minutes I will be an extremely angry witch! I've been waiting for this for at least three years, and I don't want to wait any longer!"

Harry pulled her close and said, "I don't either, but I need to send a message to Cho so she can let everyone know." Pulling his wand, he concentrated and a silvery stag appeared and he said 'Beloveds, everything is wonderful! Hannah is the newest member of our family, and we will be there very soon!"

The stag turned and raced away, and Hannah walked with her husband (what a wonderful feeling!) to the designated area. Wrapping his arms around her, Harry closed his eyes in concentration and the two of them disappeared from the bank. She'd learned a lot over the last several years, and now it was time to put that education to use.

End Prologue

 

 


	2. A Different Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah's Education Begins

**STORY TITLE: The Education of Hannah Abbott  
CHAPTER TITLE: A Different Education  
PART:** 02 of ??  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
**DISTRIBUTION:** HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Adult-FanFiction.Org  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the Characters or the Harry Potter Fandom. They all belong to JK Rowling and her publisher. I'm not making any money off of this.  
**SUMMARY:** Hannah's Education Begins  
**FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Multi  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** <7,726>  
**SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.  
**STORY SPECIFIC NOTE:** Hogwarts starts at 13 in this story, so they are 16 years old at the start of Fourth Year. Just move the characters birthdays back two years.  
**AUTHORS NOTES:** I'm quite sure I'm going to hell for this, but the story just started flowing through my fingers onto the keyboard. It's a P w/minimal Plot, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**June 9 th, 1994  
Hufflepuff 3rd Year Girls Dorm  
After Dinner**

At last! The exams were over and they could relax for a few days! That was the main thing on Hannah's mind as she and the rest of her roommates walked into the Hufflepuff Common Room. They had just finished dinner, and were heading for the couches by the fireplace where they usually sat. Hannah was surprised to see Heidi Macavoy, the Fifth Year Prefect waiting for them. When she had their attention, she said, "You lot need to head up to your dorm, I'll be there in a couple of minutes, I've got to talk to all of you about something important."

They were more than a little curious, because as far as Hannah was aware, none of them had done anything to be in any trouble, so they just headed up the stairs to the Third Year dorm. They were all sitting on Susan and Hannah's beds when the older girl walked in, carrying a copy of 'Hogwarts, A History,' with a large bookmark holding a place about the middle of the book. Shutting the door behind her, the older girl cast a spell at the door and the walls. "Just a privacy spell so the younger girls can't hear us. They'll learn what I'm about to tell you when they are your ages, not before."

Heidi pulled one of the chairs from the work area and said, "Okay girls, you're old enough to learn the answers to some questions that you've probably wondering about."

The girls looked at her with interest, and Hannah said, "I'm sure we've all wondered about a lot of things, like has Snape ever smiled, or who dresses Professor Dumbledore? But what did you have in mind?"

Heidi chuckled, and it sounded like she said 'mini-me' before she said, "Those are good questions, but I don't know the answers to either of them, sorry. But what I was referring to, is the area in the Common Room that is reserved for the Fourth Years and above."

The girls looked at each other, excitement on their faces. They'd been curious about that room ever since they were sorted, and now they were finally going to find out the secret! Heidi grinned at the expression on their faces, and said, "Alright, alright, listen up! Before I can let you in the secret, you need to know that you won't be able to mention it to anybody who doesn't already know. That is, another witch or wizard who is in the Fourth Year or above, or who has already graduated. The only exception is, if you happen to be chosen as the Fifth Year girl's Prefect, you can tell the incoming Fourth Years, that's you lot, after you have taken your last exam at the end of Third Year."

Hannah's mind was racing, wondering what could possibly be behind the door that needed this much secrecy? The only thing that came to mind had to be something to do with sex, because she had seen some of the Fourth Year boys earlier in the year looking embarrassed as they used their wand to cast a spell and open the door, but they always came out with big smiles on their faces, and a strange walk. She blushed at the thought of what might be going on in there, and wasn't sure if she hoped she was right, or not.

She realized that Heidi had gone silent, and she looked up, to see an amused, yet somehow pleased, expression on the older girls face. Heidi said, "Well, it looks like Hannah may think she has an idea of what I'm about to tell you, want to share, Hannah-hon?"

Hannah looked at the girl in surprise, not expecting that kind of pet name, but said, "I'm not sure, but, from what I remember seeing, how the boys would look going into the room, and they way they acted after they left... does it have to do with," she blushed, "sex?"

The other girls gasped, but Heidi just laughed, "Okay, you're definitely a Mini-Me! I asked the same question when I was a Third Year. And, yes, it does have to do with sex." The girls looked nervous, and Hannah opened her mouth to ask a question, because she remembered what her mother had told her about the contract, and she didn't want to break it.

But Heidi's next words reassured her, "Now, don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm not talking about shagging, or letting one of the boys bugger you. That's not what this is about. Let me explain what I'm talking about, and then you can ask questions."

Hannah closed her mouth and nodded, and Heidi continued. "First off, the room, to give it the name everybody calls it, is known as the Comfort Room. It's where all the girls in the house, from the time they begin their Fourth Year, until they graduate, are expected to spend at least an hour a day in. To put it bluntly, while you are in the room, you are available to any of the boys and girls in the house who are also in the Fourth Year and up, to provide what the founders called 'tension relief'. I'll go into the reasons in a little bit, but basically, if you are in the room, and one of your fellow 'Puffs approaches you, you're expected to take off your top and give the guy a knobber, or, if it's a girl, to use your mouth and fingers to get her off."

Heidi waited calmly for the noise to die down, as Susan, Megan, Lilith and Sophie started yelling and crying, while Hannah just sat there thinking. Sure, the idea of having to suck a guys cock or lick another girl no matter who it was didn't really appeal to her, she knew that it was going to be required of her, and, frankly, the other girls, if they ever dated or got married, would be probably be expected to do the same thing, so why not get used to it?

When the other girls had yelled themselves out, Heidi looked over at Hannah and said, "You're awful quiet there, Hannah, why is that?"

Hannah blushed a bit at being singled out but said to the other girls, "Look, we've all had the sex talk from Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout, right? So why are you so upset? Are any of you thinking you're never going to date, or get married? Because, unless you are going to go into the Muggle world and become a nun, we're all going to be in a relationship with a boy or a man at some time in our lives. Do you think that you won't end up on your knees with your husband or boyfriend's cock in your mouth?"

Megan and Sophie looked a little rebellious, but Susan and Lilith were nodding, and Hannah continued. "Sure, I'm not crazy about the idea of having to suck just anybody that asks, but, which of you would say no if Cedric or Greg Munslow came up and asked you to do that for him? I know I would, in a shot!"

Hannah heard a sound and looked over at Heidi, who had snorted and was nodding with a smile on her face, and gave her a grin. Looking at the other four girls, all of them were nodding, not that enthusiastically in Sophie's case, but they understood what she was saying.

"And if you are worried about licking another girl? I'm sure I'm not saying anything that Heidi isn't aware of, and probably did herself, but come on! We've all watched each other rubbing our pussies, and licked our fingers afterward, you know as well as I do, that you're just as curious as I am what another girl would taste like, and knew, deep inside, that it was only a matter of time before one of us got up the nerve to try and kiss somebody in the room."

Looking around the room, the other girls were looking at each other and blushing, while Heidi was watching her with approval. "And if you are worried about getting a reputation? First, every girl our age and above is going to be doing the same thing, right Heidi?"

Heidi nodded, "The different houses have different ways of doing things, but, yes, all the girls in Hogwarts are expected to participate. And, I'm sure you don't want to think about it, but any female relatives you have, mothers, older sisters, aunts, cousins, grandparents, going all the way back to the time of the founders, did exactly the same thing!"

She snorted, "Hell, even old Minister Bagnold, when she was a student here, spent time on her knees, and so did Celestina Warbeck and any other English witch who went to school at Hogwarts. You don't have to worry about what anybody would say about you, because they did it too!"

Hannah said, "Exactly! Although now you've got me imagining Professor Trelawney on her knees, and I didn't need to picture that!" The other girls giggled, and she continued, "I am worried that I won't know what I'm doing, though." she admitted.

Heidi reached out and put her hand on Hannah's shoulder, "Don't worry about that part of it, Hannah-hon, you'll all get months of training before you have to do anything, and you'll know exactly what to do when you get there."

Looking around at the other girls, she said, "Any other questions?" When they all shook their heads, looking a lot calmer than before, Heidi nodded. "Okay, now, there is a reason why the founders set things up this way. It's actually part of Hogwarts, A History, but will only be available when you are at the end of your Third Year of Hogwarts."

Sitting down, Heidi opened the book at the marked page, and said, "I'm not going to read this to you word for word, you can read it yourselves later. Just go to page 769 when you get home this summer. It won't open for you until after the leaving feast. Anyway, a few years after the school opened, when their students were 15 and 16 years old, the teachers noticed that almost all of the boys and most of the girls, were having problems in class. Difficulty in concentrating, not able to focus on learning the newer magics, and, even worse, there were several duels in the corridors between different students. When they investigated the problems, it all came down to a common cause, they were noticing the differences between boys and girls, and that was taking all of their attention."

Hannah snickered, and the other girls laughed, including Heidi, "Now the founders accepted as natural that the students would be interested in exploring the differences, and, if that was all it was, there wouldn't have been a problem. Where the problem came is that with no outlet for their energies, the students were getting frustrated, and fights were common all over the school. Nowadays it wouldn't have been such a problem, the students would just pull the curtain around their bed if they wanted privacy and take themselves in hand, relieving the tension that way." Heidi smirked, "Hell, I do it just for fun, because it feels so damned good! Right?"

The girls all laughed, and Hannah, who had discovered the joys of masturbation early, was especially enthusiastic.

"Unfortunately, at the time of the founders, pleasuring yourself was actually severely frowned on, for some reason, and the idea of boys turning to other boys for release would have gotten them killed, because sons were expected to carry on the family, and have more sons to work the farm or whatever. After lots of discussions with the other teachers and the older students, they came up with the idea of the girls providing relief to the boys and other girls if they needed it. Nobody really cared if the girls played together, since they could still give birth to the next generation. Which really isn't that different from how things are now, honestly."

Susan said, "But didn't the girls parents object? I would think they would have a problem with their daughters having sex when they were so young."

Heidi shook her head, "They didn't much care, from what I've been able to discover. You have to realize that, around the time of the founding, girls were being married as young as 12 years old, as soon as they were old enough to have babies themselves, so the age wasn't that big a deal. Also, the attitude of the Fathers, because they didn't care what the mothers thought, was that if the girl was skilled enough, she might interest a noble's son, and make a better marriage for the family." She shrugged, "It's just the way things were then, for the most part."

Megan snorted, "Not that different from today, then."

Heidi nodded, "In a lot of the older families, that's true. But, anyway, the founders instituted the practice at the beginning of the next term, and the problems started disappearing almost immediately. The attitudes about pleasuring yourself and other things have changed since then, but, it's become a tradition, and, honestly, it's not hurting anybody, and can be enjoyable, so nobody sees any need to try and change it."

Megan said, "It's sounds like a great deal for the boys, but what do we get out of it?"

"More than you might think, Megan," Heidi said, "There is magic in a wizards seed, and when you swallow it, or, at times, rub it into your skin, you absorb the magic, and it gives you a burst of pleasure, not quite a toe curler, but still a damned good feeling!"

Hannah had to admit, she found the idea kind of exciting, and she really liked the idea of being able to get some satisfaction without having to worry about cramping fingers!

When Heidi saw that the girls were at least accepting the idea, she closed the book and stood up. "I'm going to put the book away and be right back Wait here for me." Dropping the privacy spells, she opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind her.

When the girls were alone, Susan turned to Hannah and said, "You didn't seem surprised, why not? Did somebody tell you about it before today?"

Hannah saw the other girls were looking at her as well, not accusing, but curious, and she sighed, "Okay, you know about the contract I'm under, right? Well, I had a really embarrassing talk with my mother over the Yule holiday, and she told me about what the contract specifies might be required of me as far as sex goes. There was the normal stuff, to make sure I have the heir that contract requires, but, the contract also goes on to talk about oral sex and being with the other wives in the family, plus being buggered if the man wants to do that to me!"

Susan gasped when Hannah mentioned being buggered, and Hannah nodded, "That was my reaction at first, I'd never even thought about it, honestly! But, ever since then, I've been even more curious about sex, all sorts of sex, and, when Heidi mentioned the private room my mind just started putting it all together, and, well, it seems I was at least partly right."

Megan snickered, "Oh, is that what it was? I thought you were just your usual randy self and your mind automatically dived into the moat and started swimming around when Heidi gave you the opportunity!"

The other girls laughed, and Hannah found herself laughing as well, because Megan was right, she did tend to be thinking about sex more often than the other girls, but they didn't pick on her because of it, they just accepted that it was part of her, and went on being her friends.

When Heidi got back to the room, she smiled in relief seeing that the girls were all laughing and joking with each other. Getting their attention, she said, "Okay, now that you know what's going on, it's time for you to see what I've been talking about. I'm going to be silencing and disillusioning you, so that the others won't be disturbed. Don't worry, they know you are going to be watching, but distractions are considered extremely rude."

Once all of the girls were silenced and nobody could see them if they moved slowly, Heidi led them down to the common room and walked right up to the closed door. Tapping the knob with her wand, they could see a little spark of magic going into the door, and it opened silently.

Following the older girl into the room, she guided them to a corner of the room where they could be out of the way but still see what was going on. Hannah felt Susan stiffen next to her, and turned to see what had caught her best friends attention. She gasped when she saw Cedric Diggory leaning casually against the wall, his trousers opened, and Heidi's roommate, Maxine on her knees in front of him, her large breasts swaying as her head bobbed on his cock! She didn't want to stare too long, especially since there were so many other people to watch, and Hannah wanted to see everything.

Turning her attention to the couch that was against the wall, across from the corner she was in, she saw the Sixth Year Prefects together, with Rosa Puffett rubbing Cyril's cock over her smaller breasts, and moaning as the stiff rod was brushed against her nipples. Hannah smirked, glad she wasn't the only girl who enjoyed having her nipples played with!

There were several other people in the room, but, other than Cedric's roommate Greg, they all had their backs to the corner and she couldn't see who they were, but she could see Greg enjoying the attention of Leanne Creswell, who was a Fourth Year, and the leading choice to get the Prefect badge this summer. Hannah grinned, next year, it would be Leanne's turn to explain things to the younger girls. That would be an interesting discussion, and she didn't envy Leanne at all!

She had to admit, her eyes kept going back to Cedric, and she licked her lips when she got a good look at his erection. She wasn't able to judge his size from across the room, but he did look pretty big to her inexperienced eyes. She was watching when his face grew strained and he reached down to tap Maxine on the shoulder. The kneeling girl didn't stop what she was doing, but Hannah did see her pulling her head back so that only the head of Cedric's cock was in her mouth, and then her throat started moving as she swallowed.

It was only when Maxine released him from her mouth that Hannah noticed the wide smile on the girl's face as she closed her eyes and moaned in obvious pleasure. 'Well, I guess that's what Heidi meant about getting a burst of pleasure from swallowing. Looks like fun.' Hannah thought, and realized she was really looking forward to being back the next year!

Heidi took the girls out of the room at that point, because it was getting close to their curfew, but Hannah stayed up for a good while, laying in bed with her hands busy, as she remembered in great detail, everything she had seen.

The last two weeks of term flew by as the girls eagerly anticipated spending a couple of hours a night in the room! After the first night, Heidi didn't bother disillusioning them, and the students were in the room smiled and greeted them before going back to what they were doing.

Hannah did notice that there were a few girls who seemed to be in the room every time Heidi led them in, and wondered why. She asked Heidi about it after they had left one night, and Heidi explained that the girls she was noticing were finishing either their OWL or NEWT years, and they were using the pleasure they got from being in the room to relax after the stress of the exams.

Hannah thought about it, and realized that Heidi was right, all of the girls were either in Heidi's year, or their Seventh Year. She teased Heidi about how the girl was dealing with the stress, since she had just taken her OWLs too?

Heidi had laughed and said that after she took the girls back to their dorms, she would go back to the room and relieve all the tension she wanted! She leaned in and whispered "There are times when I get Leann or Tasmin or one of the other girls to lay on the carpet so I can straddle their face while I'm relieving one of the guys, they are relieving me at the same time!"

Hannah's eyes widened and she moaned, "Oh Merlin that sounds so damn hot! I can't wait until next year!"

Heidi pulled her into a one armed hug as she laughed, "Oh, Hannah-hon, you are so much like me it's scary, it's going to be so much fun next year, I promise!"

**Hufflepuff Private Common Area  
September 1 st, 1994  
8:00 pm**

When they finally arrived back at Hogwarts, Hannah was practically bouncing with excitement, but so were the other girls in the dorm. She couldn't care less about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, she just wanted to get back to the Sett so she could start her training!

Heidi had laughed at their excitement when they gathered around her after the firsties had been sent to bed, and paired the each of the girls with an upper year girl who would teach them everything they needed to know.

Hannah had been thrilled when Heidi had chosen her to partner with, because she'd looked up to the girl for as long as she'd been at Hogwarts. She almost fainted from excitement when she saw Cedric in the room, and he smiled at her in a friendly manner as Heidi sat down on a couch and patted the seat next to her for Hannah to sit.

Cedric walked over to the two of them and grinned at Heidi, "So, showing Hannah the ropes, are you? Care to give a demonstration?" Hannah couldn't believe he just casually asked that, but Heidi just laughed and slipped off the couch, and Cedric sat down. Heidi knelt down between his legs, pulling her top off and removing her bra, before turning to Hannah, who was standing next to them.

"We always take our tops off in case the guy has too much for us to swallow, or if he wants to shoot onto our tits, which happens fairly often. Besides, seeing our bare tits gets the guy excited, and that makes it even more fun!"

Hannah laughed softly, and, shoving aside her nerves, unbuttoned her uniform blouse and shrugged it off, before reaching behind her and unhooking her bra. She was reaching for her school tie, when Cedric's voice said, "Leave the tie on, it looks _really_ hot!" She shivered in excitement, seeing the look of lust in Cedric's eyes as he looked at her, and she smiled at him, leaving the Yellow and Black tie hanging in the valley between her breasts.

Heidi had grinned when Hannah had taken her top off, saying "You really are an eager one aren't you? I'm going to have fun training you! Just so you know, you are allowed to get yourself off while you are helping a housemate, so don't be shy!"

The older girl didn't need to tell her twice! Reaching down, she opened her skirt and slid it down her legs to the floor, and stepped out of it, leaving her in only her knickers and stockings. Putting the skirt on top of the bra and blouse, she knelt down by Heidi and watched her as she opened Cedric's belt and tugged his trousers down, before reaching into his boxers and pulling his erection out the hole.

Hannah felt like her body was on fire, her blood was pounding in her head as she watched Heidi lick Cedric's shaft before taking him in her mouth and sucking. She slipped her hand under the waistband of her knickers and rubbed her fingers along her lips, feeling the juices that were already seeping out. She looked up to see Cedric staring at her, and that just made it even better. She tried to focus on what Heidi was doing, but kept imagining that it was her kneeling in front of the handsome boy, her mouth drawing those wonderful sounds from him, and it all became too much for her to take!

She'd gotten herself to climax before, of course, but, other than that first night after her conversation with her mother, she had never been overwhelmed by the pleasure until tonight! She lost all sense of where she was, that people were watching her and enjoying the sight of her teenage body shuddering in the most massive orgasm she could imagine!

When she came back to herself, she blushed at the applause from the others in the room, and Maxine called over from where she was kneeling in front of Cedric's roommate Garvin Summers, "Hey Heidi, I see what you mean about having a Mini-Me!" Susan was kneeling next to Maxine, but she was still fully dressed, as were Megan, Lilith and Sophie, but Hannah didn't care, she felt too damned good.

Heidi was licking Cedric clean, apparently he had cum while she was distracted, but then the older girl smiled at Hannah and said, "I knew I made the right decision when I chose you! I did the exact same thing my first night back Fourth ear!" and, laughing, she added, "I think that Cedric is looking forward to Yule even more now!"

Hannah blushed at what Heidi was implying, but Cedric was smiling at her and nodding, "Heidi isn't lying, That was the hottest thing I've seen in a long time!"

Hannah grinned at the older boy and said, "I'm looking forward to it, so make sure you leave some time for me before the Feast!"

With that, Heidi put her bra and top back on, and cast a mouth cleaning spell on herself, as Hannah put her clothes back on as well. When they were dressed, Heidi said, "Normally we stay here for at least an hour, if not more, but because it's your first night, we're going to end your training early."

Heidi grinned when she saw Hannah looking slightly disappointed, and said, "Besides, you're coming up to my room, so I can teach you how to relieve my tension!"

Hannah giggled, "These lessons are a lot more fun than Potions, that's for sure!" which made Heidi laugh and the two of them headed for the door.

_**Hufflepuff Sixth Year Girls Dorm  
A few minutes later** _

When they got up to Heidi's room, they were just removing their clothes when the door opened and Maxine came in, leading Susan, and three other Fifth Years led Megan, Lilith and Sophie in, before closing the door and casting a silencing spell on it. Maxine grinned, "Don't want to disturb the other girls with Mini-Me's enthusiasm!"

Heidi laughed, "You're not one to talk, Max, remember last year when Professor Sprout had to pound on the door because you were keeping the firsties awake? They thought you were being attacked and went and got her to come and help you!"

The other girls laughed, but Maxine just said, "Hey, it was our first night back after Yule, and I'd been without relief for almost two weeks other than my fingers! I was ready for one of you girls to take care of me!"

When the girls chuckles had died down, Heidi said, "Alright, when another girl in the house needs relief, we usually go up to our rooms, just because there's more room, and we can have privacy. There are exceptions of course, like if you have a girl relieving you at the same time you're taking care of a guy. You noticed last term, and tonight, that when we are with a guy, the knickers stay on, but when you are with another girl, obviously that goes right out the window!

One of the older girls said, "Yeah, kind of hard to get your tongue in when you've got knickers in the way!"

Heidi nodded, "Exactly, so, when it's just us girls, we strip to the skin." She had finished removing her clothes as she was speaking, and Hannah quickly followed her, leaving her standing naked next to the older girl. Her roommates hesitated for a few seconds, but they were soon standing there naked next to their trainers.

Hannah didn't bother looking at her dorm mates, they had all seen each other naked more times than they could count, but did look at the older girls. She was surprised to see that all of them were nearly hairless between their legs, with just a small patch of hair there.

Heidi spoke again, "One more thing, the guys don't know this, but, with them, the goal is to get them off and move on, but, when you are taking care of another girl, the goal is to take your time, and make sure you both enjoy yourselves, understood? Now, one or more of you may decide as time goes on, that you prefer being with another woman more than you do servicing the guys. If you do, don't worry about it, it's not that uncommon, and, as long as you give your eventual husband an heir, the vast majority of men will turn a blind eye to your 'visits' with your lady friends."

"Of course, the majority of you will discover that you enjoy both nearly the same, to which I say, 'Welcome to the Club! Meetings are every night here in our room!'"

Hannah joined the older girls in laughing, and the younger girls laughed as well, if a little uncertainly.

With that, Heidi reached out and took Hannah's hand, "And, since Mini-Me is just as much a horny bitch as I am, I'm going to start the lesson by showing her what it feels like when another woman pleasures her. You lot can watch and take notes, or you can go with your own trainers, just, don't disturb us, I've been looking forward to this all Summer!"

Hannah didn't bother to look and see what the others did, her attention was focused on the older redhead who was leading her to the bed. She was a bit nervous, she'd never really thought about what it would be like to be with another girl. She was mostly focused on her fantasy man who shagged her cross eyed in her dreams, before sliding into her waiting arse.

Before she knew it, Hannah was stretched out on Heidi's bed, and Heidi was laying beside her. The older girl was on her side, propped up on one elbow, and she softly said, "Don't worry that the other girls aren't acting the way you are, Hannah, there's almost always one or two of per year that are more adventurous than the rest. There's nothing wrong with you, Hell! My first night back my Fourth Year, I actually started sucking the guys eggs while my trainer was sucking him! Made the guy flood her mouth and end up on her tits. I practically jumped her and started licking her clean! That's why Maxine called you my Mini-Me, it's because we are so much alike."

Hannah softly said, "Can I ask a question?"

"Of course, Hannah-hon, ask away," Heidi said with a smile.

"Well, I'm under a Line Continuation Contract, so I have to stay a virgin, but I've been wondering about getting buggered, have you ever tried it?"

Heidi's smile widened, "Oh yeah! Not with a guy, mind you, but all of us girls have our favorite toys, and, some other night when it's just the two of us, I'll let you feel what's it like. It's a little too soon for us to be playing with toys, I've got lots of other things to teach you first."

With that, Heidi leaned down and kissed her softly. Hannah kissed her back, hesitantly, she'd never kissed anybody but a relative before, so this was completely different. She felt Heidi's tongue running over her lips, and Hannah parted them, giving her access, and the kiss deepened.

Hannah moaned, she couldn't believe the feeling she was getting, just from a kiss, but then Heidi moved her mouth away, and moved down, kissing her throat, and sucking gently, one hand caressing her belly. Hannah reached for her, not sure what to do with her hands, but Heidi murmured, "Just relax and enjoy, Hannah-hon, there's lots of times for you to play, for now, let me show you how good it feels."

She lay back, trying to relax, but she felt like she was going out of her mind! The warm feeling of Heidi's lips on her skin, the teasing way her fingers felt on her belly, brushing the top of her curls, but not touching her where she wanted to be touched, how could she relax?

It was the sweetest torture as the older girl slowly kissed down her body, kissing her shoulders and neck, before going lower and softly blowing her warm breath across Hannah's nipples. Hannah arched her back, trying to get Heidi to touch her, but she just heard a soft chuckle, "anxious little minx, aren't you?"

"Please, Heidi, please, don't tease me!" Hannah hated the whine in her voice, but she couldn't help it, the soft touches were driving her out of mind!

"Well, since you begged so nicely...." Heidi chuckled, as her mouth locked on one of Hannah's nipples, and her fingers stroked her lower lips. Hannah sighed happily and spread her legs wider, giving Heidi access to her needy pussy.

She moaned when Heidi slipped a finger inside her, and started rubbing the sensitive lips, sending pulses of pleasure radiating out through her body. The girl added a second finger pushing her excitement even higher until she didn't think she could stand it much longer.

The fingers kept moving along her lips, but then one of them moved deeper and brushed against her nub, which pushed her already over stimulated body over the edge and into an ocean of ecstasy. Her back arched as she yelled out her pleasure, before collapsing in a quivering mess on the bed, incoherent sounds pouring from her mouth as every nerve in her body felt like it was hit with a cheering charm at the same time.

When her brain finally reset itself and she could see clearly again, Heidi was holding her in a hug, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I think that's enough for tonight, Hannah-hon, you need to build up to things, tomorrow I'll show you even more, and then we have the whole weekend to play!"

Hannah smiled tiredly, barely able to stand without help as Heidi helped her get dressed and walked her back to the Fourth Year Dorm.

The other girls were already in bed when she got there, and Susan was the only one still awake. She had a wide grin on her face, and, when she saw Hannah's expression, started giggling. Hannah looked at her in confusion, and Susan said, "I like these lessons a whole lot more than Transfiguration, how about you?"

Hannah snickered, "I wonder if they'll assign homework?"

That set Susan off in gales of laughter, eventually waking the other girls, who told them to stop acting like hyena's and go to sleep!

It took a while, but they did go to sleep, and this time Hannah dreamed it was Heidi who shagged her stupid and buggered her, and when she woke up, she had to take a shower and wring out her knickers before putting them in the hamper for the laundry elves.

_**Time Passes** _

Hannah was surprised how much easier her classes seemed to be this year, when they were supposed to be getting more difficult, but Heidi explained they actually were more difficult, it's just that with the relief she's getting on a nightly basis, it's easier for her to concentrate on what she is learning and retaining it.

Hannah wasn't sure if that was the only reason, but she certainly wasn't complaining, her grades were improving and her homework was always done the night it was assigned. There was a house rule that all homework had to be completed before seeking relief, or providing it. The upper years were amused by how eager the Fourth Years were to complete their assignments every night, but, they were just the same, even though they had more work to do.

She was still getting training from Heidi, but she was starting to actually participate, not just watch, and the boys in her year were starting to show up at times. Well, Wayne, Brian and Zach were, Justin and Ernie didn't seem too interested. She hadn't had to help with one of them yet, but already knew that she wasn't looking forward to Zach. He'd been an arse ever since he was a first year, just because he was a distant descendant of Helga Hufflepuff. It's not that was unusual, there were several hundred of them still around, but he acted like he was due special privileges. In fact, if his hair had been blonde, it would have been easy to mistake him for a Malfoy.

The only thing that got her attention that year, was the arrival of the other schools, and the drawing of the champions for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She had cheered just as loudly as anybody when Cedric's name came out, but then, when Harry Potter's name came out too, she wasn't sure what to think. She actually talked to Cedric that night, after she and Heidi finished with him, and the two of them nearly gave him a heart attack when Heidi kissed her and shared his cum with her. Cedric told them what Harry had said, and what happened in the anteroom. He also said that he believed Harry, and that was good enough for her!

When Malfoy came around the next morning, and tried to give them the Potter Stinks buttons, Hannah refused, and was loud enough in her refusal that none of the other 'Puffs took one either. She didn't notice Professor Sprout standing in the doorway, watching, a proud smile on her face. Later that day, in Herbology, Harry had stopped by her work station and said, "Thanks, I heard what you did this morning, and it means a lot that you and the others are willing to believe that I didn't want this."

She gave him a friendly smile and said, "Cedric believes you, Harry, and that's good enough for me." She paused, "Besides, I thought the worst of you during the whole Heir of Slytherin thing two years ago, and I was wrong, and I'm not going to make that mistake again!" Harry looked at her in surprise, and smiled slightly, but then Hannah blinked, "Did I ever apologize for that? If I didn't, I really am sorry that I believed the rumors when I should have known better, especially since your best friend is a Muggleborn."

His smile widened, and he nodded, "Your apology is accepted, Hannah, and, thank you again. Have a good day." he said, as he walked away, a bit lighter in his step than he had been. Hannah smiled as she watched him go, glad to have made his day a little easier.

When she got back to the Hufflepuff Sett that night, Heidi was just getting to the door. The older girl stopped and grinned at her, "You keep acting like you did this morning, and I can see you wearing a Prefect badge next September. Professor Sprout likes leadership and loyalty, and you showed both of those traits this morning. Well done!"

Cedric was actually in the main common room when she walked in with Heidi, and he gave her a smile and a salute with his bottle of Butterbeer as she went up to her room to get her homework assignments.

A few weeks later, as the excitement was building for the First Task, she was in the library alone when Hermione Granger walked in. Waving to the girl, Hermione saw her and gave her a slight smile, and walked over to the table she was sitting at. Hannah wasn't friends with the other girl, but they got along well enough, which was important, because she needed to ask her a very important question.

When Hermione was sitting down, Hannah put up a privacy charms, so they wouldn't disturb anybody else, and said, "Hi Hermione, thanks for coming over. I've got something important to ask you, and I don't want anybody else hearing me."

Hermione looked at her curiously, but slowly nodded.

Hannah said, "You know that I don't believe Harry entered himself into the Tournament, right?"

She nodded more certainly, and Hannah took a deep breath, "Okay, then I need to know, have any of the girls in your house sat him down and given him any relief? He was doing okay in the beginning, but every time I see him, he looks like he's got the weight of the world on his shoulders."

Hermione looked embarrassed, but shook her head, "I've tried to get him to come to the private area, but the boy is too shy, he doesn't understand that just because a girl wants to help out a friend, it doesn't need a declaration of eternal love!"

Hannah nodded, "That's about what I expected, damn it! I know we aren't supposed to go solo until Yule, but, if he won't ask one of the Gryffindor girls, I'll have to do it!"

Hermione gaped at her for a minute, "What? No, I'll do... damn, he'd think it meant more than just a way of relieving pressure if it was me, and, he's a great guy, but not my type." She sat back and blew out a breath, "Okay, how do you want to do this?"

Hannah paused, thinking quickly, "Okay, if I could, I'd take him to the Sett, but that wouldn't work right now. How about this, tell him that I'd like to talk to him after dinner, and ask him to meet me outside the Hall after dinner. I'll have a place picked out by then." She gave Hermione a smile, "And thanks for not fighting me on this, I was afraid you were having feelings for him, and didn't want to complicate things."

Hermione chuckled, "No, he's like the brother I wished I had. And besides, if I were to make a play for him, Ron would go berserk, and he's not exactly the most pleasant person to be around when he's behaving himself."

Hannah snorted, but refrained from saying anything, and the two of them started working on their assignments.

When Hannah got back to the Sett, she looked around and didn't see Heidi in the common room, or the private area, so she headed up to the Sixth Year dorm. Knocking on the door, Heidi opened it a moment later, and Hannah sighed in relief.

Heidi stepped back and let her in, before closing the door.

"Hey, hon, what's up?"

"Got a question for you. There's a guy who really needs some relief, but is too shy to ask his housemates. I want to help him out, but can't bring him back here, obviously. Is there a place you know where I can take him?"

Heidi looked at her for a long moment, before saying, "First of all, you know you aren't supposed to go it alone until after Yule, right?"

Hannah nodded, "Yeah, and if this were an ordinary situation I'd just tell him to have a wank, but...."

"Second of all, it's Potter, isn't it?"

She didn't even try to deny it. "Yes. The last few times I've seen him, he looks like he's got Hagrid on his shoulders, and I asked Granger about him tonight. She's willing to do it, but Harry would put some huge emotional significance on it, and that would just make things complicated."

Heidi shook her head, "Okay, I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I'll show you a place tomorrow after your last class. When you meet him, I'll be there, disillusioned and silenced. I'll follow the two of you and stay in the room, just in case. Deal?"

Hannah smiled, "Deal! I don't think you'll be needed there, but I appreciate your watching out for me."

Heidi grinned at her, "Now, is all your homework done?" Hannah nodded, "Then why don't you come here and show me just how much you appreciate it?"

With a laugh, Hannah stepped forward, pulling off her top.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Folks: I hope you don't mind a personal note from the author. But I really need your help.
> 
> In my off line life, I drive full time for a Ride share company, and it's my only source of income. This past weekend I had a massive mechanical problem, from what the mechanic can determine, my timing chain broke, and I need a new engine to be able to get back on the road.
> 
> To help pay for the engine, and to cover my living expenses while it's being done, I've set up a Go Fund Me.
> 
> If you can, please click on the link: 
> 
> https://www.gofundme.com/HowardKammererCarRepair 
> 
> if the link doesn't appear, type this into your browser search bar:
> 
> https (:) / / www (.) gofundme (.) com / HowardKammererCarRepair
> 
> and remove the parentheses () and spaces, and it will lead you to my donation page.
> 
> Even if you aren't in a position to donate, it would still be a help if you would share it on your social media.
> 
> Thank you very much!
> 
> Red


	3. Chapter Two - Helping Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets some relief, and so does Hannah, Hermione too!

STORY TITLE: The Education of Hannah Abbott  
CHAPTER TITLE: Helping Harry  
PART: 03 of ?  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson ( )  
DISTRIBUTION: HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own,  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Characters or the Harry Potter Fandom. They all belong to JK Rowling and her publisher. I'm not making any money off of this.  
SUMMARY: Harry Gets Relief and Hannah does too  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 9,712  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.  
AUTHORS NOTES: I'm quite sure I'm going to hell for this, but the story just started flowing through my fingers onto the keyboard. It's a P w/minimal Plot, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
ADDITIONAL NOTE: With this chapter, and the remaining chapters, I'm going to be having some scene's from different characters POV, because there are things that are happening that Hannah won't be there to see.  
DATE OF THE FIRST TASK: According to the Lexicon, the First Task was on November 24th, 1994, but I've moved it back to Saturday, December 5th, 1994 to allow more time for story happenings.

The Next Day  
Thursday, November 19th, 1994  
After Dinner

Harry was standing by the door to the Great Hall, looking around curiously when she walked up to him.

"Hi Harry," Hannah said, smiling.

Harry turned toward her voice and smiled back, a little wanly, "Hey Hannah, how's it going?"

She said, "I'm okay, but, truthfully, I'm worried about you. Can I talk to you for a little bit, in private?"

Harry shrugged, "Sure, why not. Do you have a place in mind?"

She nodded, "I know just the place, follow me."

A few minutes later, they were on the third floor walking down the corridor. Harry grinned as they passed a particular door. "This brings back some memories," he said with a smile.

Hannah turned toward him, "Really? What sort of memories?"

"Remember back in first year? When Professor Dumbledore warned us about going up here?"

She nodded, and he pointed to one of the doors they had passed. "That's the door we were supposed to stay away from, but one night Hermione, Ron and I got chased up here by Peeves..."

Hannah listened wide eyed as Harry told the tale of braving the gauntlet and the confrontation with Quirrell.

She shook her head in amazement, "So that's what happened! Nobody would ever come out and say it, and there were the most insane rumors going around. Damn!"

They had kept walking as Harry talked, and Hannah found the door she was looking for. Casting a quick unlocking spell, she pushed the door open and smiled, it was exactly how she wanted it. She opened the door wider, and let Harry walk in, and felt a tap on her shoulder to let her know that Heidi was in the room as well.

The room was clean and the furniture was in good condition. Against the far wall there was actually a comfortable looking couch, and a side table with a couple of bottles of butterbeer. There was also a rug in front of the couch, which she appreciated, the hard floor would be rough on her knees. Taking Harry by the hand, she led him to the couch and sat down, he sat down as well, a few inches separating them.

She tried to hide a frown, this wasn't going to be easy. Grabbing the bottles of butterbeer, she handed Harry one and opened her own. Taking a drink, she decided to just grab the Nundu by the ears and get right to it.

"Harry, I said that I was worried about you, and I am. I know that you are concerned about the First Task next week, and I don't blame you, but you are adding to your problems unnecessarily."

He looked at her in surprise, "What are you talking about? I'm fine!"

"Bollocks! Harry, you've got so much pressure built up it's a bloody miracle you can even see straight! And it's so damned unnecessary!"

Harry flinched, and she lowered her voice, softening her tone, "I'm sorry I shouted Harry, but, I needed to get your attention. Look, you're a Fourth Year, you know what's available to you now to take the pressure off, why haven't you used it?"

He paled, "I couldn't, I just couldn't use the girls that way, they're friends of mine!"

She shook her head in surprise, "Use?" She couldn't believe she was hearing him correctly, "Harry, I don't know how things are out in the muggle world, but in the Wizarding World, we get just as much out of it as you do! Sure, it's not as obvious with a witch, but we get a little burst of magic when you cum in our mouth, it's an amazing feeling, trust me."

"Really? Is it that different with magic? I remember hearing my cousin bragging with his mates about a girl who supposedly did that for him, and he was calling her all sorts of horrible names."

She looked at him calmly, "He was probably lying, trying to make himself seem bigger, my mum is a Muggleborn and she told me about guys who acted like that when she was growing up."

She set the bottle back on the table, and took Harry's drink from him, "Anyway, unless you directly tell me that you don't want me to do this, I'm going to be sucking your cock now."

Harry stared at her, before he shook his head and laughed, "I may not be a Ravenclaw, but there is no way I'm going to say no to that!"

Hannah smiled, "Smart man!" Standing up, she said, "I don't want there to be any misunderstanding, I'm doing this because I want to, because I think your a decent guy who needs help, but, don't start thinking I'm going to be your girlfriend. That can't happen, because of a contract that I'm under, okay?"

He nodded in understanding, "I'm actually under a contract too, a Line Continuation one, but, I also have the ability to marry for love to carry on the Potter name. I just wish I knew who the contract was with, Gringotts won't tell me until the girl is informed when she turns 20 years old."

Hannah felt a tingle of hope at what she was hearing, but put it aside, she wasn't going to get any answers for several years, and she had something to do now.

Raising her hands, she unbuttoned her blouse and shrugged if off her shoulders, before removing it completely and setting it on the couch. Standing there in just her skirt and bra, she smiled at the obvious tent pole in his trousers. "Like what you see so far, Harry?" He nodded quickly, his eyes locked on her chest. "Then you're gonna love this!"

Reaching behind her, she unhooked the bra and let it fall from her breasts, exposing herself to him. She almost giggled at the stupefied look on Harry's face, but held it in. She started to move closer and kneel down, but had a sudden impish thought. "You know, Harry, since you were smart enough not to argue with me about this, I'm going to give you a bit of a treat, something I wouldn't do for just anybody."

Popping the button on her skirt, she pushed it, and her knickers to the ground and bent over to pick them up. Putting them on the couch, Hannah slid her fingers through her brown curls and said "Can you see my juices soaking my hair? That's because I'm really turned on about doing this for you. So, just sit back and relax, okay?" When Harry nodded eagerly, Hannah moved between his legs and pushed them apart. Reaching down, she grabbed his wrists and said,

"I know you want to touch me, Harry, I can see it in your eyes, but I can't let you do that. If I did, things could get out of control way too easily, especially because you know that I'm just as turned on as you are. So, put your hands behind your head and lock your fingers together. Just enjoy what is happening, and remember, eventually you'll be with a woman who will let you touch and lick and anything else you want to do with her."

Once his hands were in position, Hannah gave him a sultry smile and knelt between his legs. She reached up and unbuckled his belt. Opening his trousers, she slid the zipper down, exposing his boxers. She gripped the elastic band and pulled them down as well, letting his erection pop free.

She was impressed by his size, a bit longer than Cedric's, but not quite as thick. He was actually about the size and shape of one of Heidi's favorite toys, that she still hadn't used to bugger her, the bitch! Heidi kept saying she wasn't ready yet, and was going to save it for a Yule present.

Pushing the thought of Heidi, or even Harry, buggering her, she focused on the man in front of her. "Very nice," she breathed, "I'm going to enjoy this." Wrapping her hand around his shaft, she looked up at him and said, "This is your first time, isn't it?" He nodded, blushing,

"Nothing to be ashamed of, you're actually the first guy I've done this with, I've been watching and learning though. But, anyway, since it is your first time, don't be upset if you don't last long, almost nobody does at first. You get better as you get experience, so I want you to promise me that you'll leave the noble 'using them' shite in the bog where it belongs, okay?"

Harry was having trouble breathing, but managed to give a strangled laugh, "Okay! I will!...Oh Merlin that feels good...Now...now that I know you girls are getting pleasure out of it, please don't stop! I don't have any problems with letting a willing girl suck my cock!"

Hannah grinned up at him, and said, "You're smarter than you think Harry, that's twice you haven't argued when I thought you would." Before he could respond, she leaned in and took the head of his cock in her mouth, running her tongue over the tip and tasting the little bit of pre-cum that was coming out of the hole. She was pleased that he seemed to be eating right, because his cum was almost sweet, and Hannah was glad she had decided to help him out. As she let it roll down her tongue, she blinked in surprise, because it felt like her magic was responding to the magic in Harry's seed, and it bouncing happily in her body! 'Heidi didn't say it felt like this! Weird,' she thought as she continued sucking on the bulb.

She released him from her mouth and moved her tongue along his shaft, enjoying how the vein pulsed as she licked him. Harry's moans of pleasure also made her smile as she realized just how much power she had, to reduce him to incoherent babbling. Her free hand was caressing his sac, and she could feel it tightening, and knew he wouldn't last long at all, so she took him back in her mouth and moved so that she got as much as she could inside before starting to suck him again.

She started bobbing her head like Heidi showed her, taking him deeper into her mouth each time, and Harry's moans were getting louder and more desperate as she sucking him. Finally, she heard him cry hoarsely, "Hannah!" and she knew that he was going to cum. Pulling back so that only the head was between her lips, she opened wide and let him out, so he could see the cum hitting her tongue.

Hannah had just released him from her mouth, and her hands were wrapped around the shaft when he pulsed in her grip and the first burst shot out and landed on her tongue, she tilted her head back so it would roll back and then a second shot came out, and then a third, just as large! She wasn't expecting that much, and started swallowing quickly before she was overwhelmed!

She kept stroking him, and a much smaller amount of cum came out, landing on her tongue. Looking up at Harry she opened her mouth as wide as she could, letting him see his cum in her mouth before she swallowed the last of it. Hannah smiled happily at the relaxed look on his face, and placed a kiss on the tip, starting to lick him clean, when her magic reacted to the magic in his cum, and it was even more intense than before. She felt like his magic was wrapping around hers and shooting all through her body, carrying messages of pleasure to every part of her.

Hannah leaned back and closed her eyes as the pleasure pulled back to her core and then exploded inside her, triggering a climax that she never expected. Somehow she managed to stay conscious as the waves of power and pleasure flowed through and around her, but it was very close.

When she opened her eyes again, she could see Harry leaning forward, his hand reaching for her, concern in his expression. "Hannah, are you okay? What happened?" He asked, when she looked up at him with a blissful smile.

"Never better Harry, never better! And thank you! That was one of the best orgasms I've ever had, and you'd better clear some space on your calendar, because I'm going to want to do that again!"

Harry smiled in relief and sat back with a chuckle, "No problem! That was bloody amazing, thank you!"

Hannah said, "Now, let me get you cleaned up and you can get back to the dorms, I'm going to stay for a bit and straighten up."

Harry didn't argue, especially when he realized that her idea of cleaning him involved using her tongue on him again. Sadly, after the exertion earlier, his cock barely even twitched, and he was soon pulling his boxers and trousers up and standing.

He looked at her for a second, before he put his hand out to help Hannah to her feet, which she happily accepted, and he said, "I know that this isn't an emotional thing between us, and I accept that. But, can I at least give you a hug to say thanks?"

Hannah didn't hesitate, "Sure, I can accept that," she said with a smile, stepping into his arms. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. Hannah hugged him back, enjoying the feeling before he released her and smiled.

With a grin on his face, and looking like a great weight had been taken off his shoulders, Harry walked to the door and turned to give her a wink before he slipped out and closed the door behind him.

Once the door closed, Heidi appeared in the corner of the room, smiling widely, "Well done, Mini-me! Damned well done! Even the hug at the end, which I don't recommend doing too often, was a nice touch. But, why did you fake an orgasm like that? The guys know that swallowing doesn't affect us like that."

Hannah stared at her in surprise. "It doesn't? Then why in the hell did I just cum my brains out from swallowing? That was completely real, no faking at all!"

Heidi's smile dropped, and she moved to the couch. Patting the seat beside her, she said, "Okay, tell me what you experienced, how it made you feel."

Hannah shrugged and started describing how the magic had affected her, and the way it wrapped around her and made her magic feel so wonderful. By the time she finished, Heidi just gave a soft whistle, "Sweet Merlin! I would love to know what his MMI is!"

"Why would you want to know his score? That's pretty private information, isn't it?"

Heidi shrugged, "Yeah it is, and I'm not going to ask him, but, I'd bet almost anything that he's up in Dumbledore's level, if not higher. You see, Hannah-hon, what you experienced is very rare, but, with an extremely powerful wizard, his magic can trigger an orgasm like that just from swallowing. The thing with a wizard that powerful, and it also applies to witches, is that their magic increases their sex drive to an incredible extent."

She laughed, "Watch how Harry acts around the witches now that you've gotten him started. I'll bet he doesn't have any problem having a willing witch sucking him now! From what I heard him say, it's probably a good thing that he's going to have more than one wife, because if there was just one woman, she wouldn't be able to move since he'd be shagging her senseless multiple times a day. Granted, she wouldn't be complaining, but that doesn't leave her the ability to accomplish anything and that would probably get boring after a few years."

Hannah grinned, "Yeah, but I'd put up with a few years of boredom if he was making me feel like that every day!"

The two of them continued chatting as they cleaned up and Hannah dressed, before heading back to the Sett.

The Next Night  
Friday, November 20th, 1994  
Gryffindor Common Room

Harry couldn't believe how good he felt! After he had left the room on the third floor the night before, he was more relaxed than he could ever remember being. He shook his head at his own foolishness, if only he had listened to Hermione when she tried to tell him that the girls get as much pleasure as the guys do, he wouldn't have been so stressed!

He made it a point to thank her when he got back to the Tower last night, and she grinned and said, "So, are you going to let me help you out once in a while, then, Harry?"

He laughed and nodded. He knew that Hermione saw him as a friend, and he saw her the same way, but he wasn't going to argue if his friend wanted to help him out!

He'd even found it easier to concentrate in his classes that day, getting the Summoning Charm correct on the very first try. Hermione had caught his eye and smirked, but he just grinned and shook his head.

He decided to head to the library right after dinner, so he could get his assignments done. Of course, that might not have been the smartest choice, because he kept picturing all the girls he saw there with their tops off and kneeling between his legs.

He had the hardest time focusing when he noticed that Cho Chang was sitting at a table not far from him, and she was absently sucking on the tip of her quill as she read. He had already had a bit of a crush on the girl, and now, picturing her smiling as she sucked on him was almost enough to have him making a mess in his trousers!

Deliberately looking anywhere but at Cho, he concentrated on finishing his essays and, with a sigh of relief, put them all neatly away and headed out of the library.

He smothered a smile at the group of Fourth Year boys, including Ron, working feverishly on their homework over at one of the tables. Being allowed to use the room only after your assignments were done was certainly making a difference in Ron and the other's study habits!

Hermione wasn't in the Common Room, and he grinned, she was more than likely in the Comfort Room, and he wanted to see her as she watched him getting relief. Taking his books up to the dorm, he set them in his trunk and headed back down the stairs.

He walked up to the door to the Comfort Room and casually tapped his wand on the knob. Walking in, he smiled when he saw Hermione sitting with Angelina Johnson, and they were just chatting. Walking over to his Quidditch Teammate, he saw her look up and smile widely. Hermione smirked and nodded at him in greeting, as Angelina said,

"Well hello there! Hermione was saying she was sure we would see you tonight, and I'm glad she was right." Looking at him seriously, she said, "Is your homework done?"

Harry grinned, "Just got back from finishing the last essay in the library."

The smile returned, "Good, now, I'm guessing you didn't come here for conversation, did you?"

"Not a chance! Once I learned that it wasn't just me getting something out of this, I don't have any problem at all with letting any of you help me out!"

Angelina laughed, and stood up, unbuttoning her top, "Well then Harry, have a seat and let me take good care of my favorite seeker!"

When Harry was seated, he looked over at Hermione who had also removed her blouse and bra, and he gave her a whistle of appreciation, making her blush. He didn't know why she was blushing, her breasts were very nice looking, definitely a good size for her chest, and the nipples were standing up like little pink erasers!

Turning his attention to Angelina, he couldn't help himself, he licked his lips seeing the expanse of creamy dark chocolate skin, and he couldn't believe how her Quidditch uniform had hidden her figure like that! She was even larger than Lavender, or Susan Bones, and he really wanted to take those dark brown nipples into his mouth!

Angelina chuckled, "Like my tits, do you Harry? Maybe next time I'll let you wank on them, but for now, I really want to taste your magic, so, hands to the sides, or behind your head, and watch as I show Hermione how to drive you out of your mind!"

Harry grinned and sat back, his hands behind his head, and let Angelina spread his legs and open his trousers.

A few days later  
Tuesday, November 24th, 1994  
7:00 pm

Hannah was sitting in in the library finishing up her Charms essay when she saw Hermione come in. The other girl smiled when she saw Hannah sitting by herself, and hurried over. Hannah grinned and invited her to sit, wanting to see how Harry was doing now, and put up the privacy charms.

Before she could say anything, Hermione grinned and said, "I don't know how you convinced Harry, but it sure made a difference! I saw him when he came back the other night, and it was like night and day, he was smiling and even cracking jokes with Neville and the Weasley twins, and even flirted with Lavender and Parvati before heading up to the dorms!

"Lavender and Parvati were gossiping about it when they got back to our dorm, wondering who had finally gotten through to him, and looking forward to Yule so they could have a go at him themselves. I didn't say anything about you, but I did agree it was an improvement."

Hannah smiled, "It was actually fairly simple, it wasn't shyness that was stopping Harry, it was his damned nobility. He thought, because of how things are in the muggle world, that he would be using the girls who helped him. Once he understood that we get pleasure out of it too, he was a lot more enthusiastic about the idea."

Hermione face palmed, "Shite! I can't believe I didn't think of that. I'm a freaking Muggleborn, and I knew how guys talked about girls!" Shaking her head, "Anyway, I've been helping Harry prepare for the First Task, going over spells, trying to figure out what the Task is going to be, things like that. Well, since that night, his spell casting speed and power have increased amazingly, and he's picking things up faster than ever. I honestly can't wait to see what he does next."

She giggled, "And he's certainly not embarrassed about visiting the private area anymore, he's been getting sucked a couple of times a day, once before breakfast, and then in the evening. I asked him about the before breakfast one and he said that it helps to wake him up and lets him focus during classes. I thought he was having me on at first, but it really does seem to help him! And the girls who tend to be there first thing in the morning say that his magic is a better way to wake up than coffee or tea!

Hannah laughed lightly and nodded, "It is, it really is! I'll have to see if I can have breakfast with him some morning," she mused, and Hermione snorted in amusement.

"And that's not even the best part! Ever since the word's gotten around the girls in the house about what Harry's magic can do, I've heard more than one of the Sixth Year girls saying that if he were a couple of years older they'd be dragging him up to the Couples Room and shagging his brains out, he made her cum so hard. The other girls laughed and Angelina said she was really hoping to see him after she graduated, because he'd be old enough to bugger her by then!"

Hannah gasped at the image of Harry buggering the dark skinned girl, and then her mind put herself in the picture, and she bit her lip to stop the moan from escaping. She looked up and saw Hermione smiling at her with understanding in her eyes, but her lips were twitching, "You too, huh? I don't picture Harry, but the idea of a guy sliding up my arse really gets me going at times!"

Hannah smiled her thanks, "Yeah, the idea has fascinated me ever since I heard about it, and if I didn't have this damned contract hanging over my head, I probably would have tried to convince Harry to take my arse the other night!"

Hermione took a deep breath, "Okay, before this conversation gets any hotter, and I decide to drag you off to an abandoned classroom, let's get our homework finished!"

Hannah grinned and nodded, but she said, "If you ever want some private time, let me know, I found a place that's got a really big couch!"

Hermione smirked, "I'll keep that in mind, but, homework first, mind in the gutter later!"

Laughing, Hannah saluted and dropped the privacy charm as they went back to work.

After they finished their assignments, Hannah noticed that Cedric was sitting at a table studying, Cho Chang sitting next to him, and Cedric had one arm around her shoulders, holding her close. But what had attracted Hannah's interest was, she could only see one of the girls' hands. Looking closer, she smirked as she saw Chang's arm moving strangely, with her hand out of view. Checking Cedric's expression, it was obvious that he was incredibly distracted from whatever she might have been doing.

Smothering a laugh, Hannah put away the books she was using and headed back to the Sett, she wondered who would be visiting her and Heidi tonight?

The Hufflepuff Comfort Room  
Later that Evening

Hannah hadn't bothered putting her bra back on or buttoning her blouse after the Fifth Year, Hugh, had left the room, she just enjoyed the freeing feeling of that anybody who walked by could get a look at her tits, not just the guy they were helping! Heidi had just grinned at her and said, "I almost envy whoever it is you marry, he won't know what hit him, you horny little minx!"

Hannah just shrugged, "It's not just that I'm horny, even though doing this does turn me on, but every guy here is going to see my tits eventually, so why try and be a tease?"

She heard the door open and looked over, blinking in surprise when she saw Cedric walk in, and walk over to Gabrielle Pruitt, the Seventh Year girl's prefect. Hannah frowned when he sat down and spread his legs for the older girl.

Heidi noticed her frown and looked over, "What's the problem, Hannah-hon? Are you mad because Cedric didn't come to us?"

Hannah shook her head, "No, that's not it. I saw Cedric in the library a little while ago, and he had that Ravenclaw, Cho Chang sitting real close to him, he had his arm around her shoulders, and it looked like she was wanking him under the table. If he's already getting what he needs from his girlfriend, why would he be coming in here?"

Heidi frowned, "That's a good question, unless Chang had given him permission to keep coming to the room, because, if remember right, she's in her OWL year, and won't have as much time to be providing relief. If she didn't give him permission, I can't see this ending well for Cedric, at all!"

Further conversation was ended when Wayne Hopkins, in Hannah's year, hesitantly approached them.

The Next Day  
Wednesday, November 25th, 1994  
5:30 pm

Hannah was surprised to see Hermione waiting outside the Great Hall when she and her roommates went to have dinner. Seeing her, Hermione waved her over, and Hannah walked closer. In a voice that was sure to carry, Hermione said, "Can I talk to you after dinner? I've got a couple of questions on the Herbology assignment from this afternoon." Hannah looked at her in confusion, why was she making a big deal of a homework assignment? But then she noticed Hermione winking at her, and the girl leaned closer and whispered, "Not really, but I wanted to talk to you about that room with the comfortable couch."

Hannah realized what the other girl wasn't saying, and grinned, "No problem, Hermione, meet me here when you finish eating and we can discuss the assignment."

After she finished eating, she casually mentioned to Susan that she was going to meet Hermione and help her with her assignment. Susan just nodded and went back to chatting with the other girls.

Stepping outside the door to the Hall, Hannah had to admit she was looking forward to this! Sure, she enjoyed what she and Heidi did together, but that was still a teaching situation, as Hannah learned how to please the other girl. Heidi had said that in a week or two the girls would be switching around, so they would learn how different girls reacted.

Hannah had wanted to play with Susan and her other roommates, but Heidi had advised against it, at least until after they were given the go ahead to fly solo. She said that she didn't want the girls to disappointed if their partner didn't satisfy them, and cause problems in the dorm.

When Hermione came out a few minutes later, Hannah waved her over, and said, "I know a place we can talk about the assignment and people won't bother us. Follow me."

The two of them made their way up to the Third Floor corridor, and when Hannah saw the other girls smile, said, "Harry told me you were with him when he went up here during first year. It sounds scary as hell!"

"It was, believe me! I was terrified, but, neither Ron or I were going to let him face who we thought was Snape at the time, alone."

Hannah shuddered, "I wouldn't want to face Snape at all, if I could avoid it!"

Hermione grimaced, "Let's not talk about Snape, it really ruins the mood!"

Hannah laughed and agreed. A minute or so later Hannah stopped at the room she and Harry used, and, after quickly checking that it wasn't in use, unlocked the door.

Hermione was right behind her when the door opened, and the door was barely locked and silenced before she pulled Hannah into her arms and was kissing her desperately. Hannah was surprised, but eagerly returned the kiss, before pulling back, "What's got you so worked up Hermione? Not that I mind, but I'd really like to know."

Hermione flushed, "Sorry, it's just that, after our conversation last night, I went down to the Comfort Room for my 'training' and, well, the guy that I fancy came in for the first time when I was there, and he asked Angelina to help him out! I couldn't believe just how well hung he was, and I had cramps in my fingers before I could get to sleep last night. I couldn't ask my roommates to help me out, they would want to know who caused it, and I'm not ready to say who it is.

"Anyway, this morning, I remembered what you had said about knowing a place, and, well, I couldn't think of anything else all during classes today, but getting you in private so we could relieve the pressure!"

Hannah smiled, "Well, I'm always up for helping a friend, and, to be honest, I got myself off several times thinking about Harry buggering me last night, so, what are we waiting for?"

By the time they got to the couch, Hermione had already stripped out of her uniform blouse and skirt, showing a very non-Hogwarts approved set of knickers and bra! They were both a dark red, but very sheer, and her knickers barely covered her. The bra provided support, she could see that, but what she could mainly see were the globes that sat proudly on Hermione's chest. Hannah thought that the outfit was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen!

"Merlin, Hermione! Where did you get those? And can you get some for me too?"

Hermione grinned, "A shop called Agent Provocateur in London. My mum and I shop there a lot! My dad seems to really like it when she gives him a 'private fashion show' but I don't want to think about that too much!"

Both girls laughed, and Hermione said, "If you're going home over the holidays, maybe we can meet up and I'll take you there to do some shopping, okay?"

"I like that idea, but, I think I like the idea of seeing what those pretty things look like on the rug even better!"

"I thought you'd never ask," Hermione laughed, as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting it drop to the carpet, followed by her knickers. Hannah licked her lips seeing that the other girl was completely shaved, and had to fight the urge to drop down to her knees to run her tongue along the lips!

She was pulled from her staring by the sound of Hermione clearing her throat, and, when she looked up, Hermione said, "One of us is still slightly over dressed, don't you think?"

Hannah looked at her curiously, until she glanced down and saw that she was still completely dressed! "Ooops? Sorry about that, I just got so into what you were wearing that I forgot!" Hannah didn't bother putting on a show, she just stripped to her skin and stood there, letting Hermione look at her body as she gazed at the other girls'.

Hannah would never be able to say just which of them moved first, but they were wrapped in each others arms, kissing passionately, and she felt Hermione's thigh pressing against her pussy, rubbing her roughly! Her arousal had already been building from the moment Hermione kissed her, and the pressure was just enough to give her the release she'd needed all day!

Breaking the kiss, she moaned out the other girl's name, before moving her own leg, sending the two of them tumbling onto the couch. From there, it was a tangle of limbs as they kissed and touched each other, their hands between each other's legs and rubbing furiously, trying to bring their partner to climax, and with a loud cry, succeeding!

When the two girls broke apart, panting, Hermione managed to grin, "Damn! I needed that!" before she shifted so that Hannah was laying on her back, and Hermione was on top of her. The bushy haired girl started kissing Hannah again, before moving down her body and licking and kissing the valley between Hannah's breasts. Taking time to fondle the girl's tits and playing with her nipples, Hermione grinned as Hannah whimpered in excitement. Kissing further down, Hermione stuck her tongue in the other girl's navel, making Hannah giggle, before spreading Hannah's legs and moving lower, blowing on the girl's lush brown curls.

Hannah whined, "Please, Hermione, please, don't tease me!"

Hermione didn't say anything, just ran her tongue through the curls, tasting the girl's juices as Hannah squirmed under her. Using her fingers, she rubbed Hannah's lower lips, making them swell even more and spread apart. Sliding her tongue inside the moaning girl, Hermione teased her, briefly touching the walls and flicking her tongue over Hannah's clit, before pulling back and licking the outer lips.

Hannah was moaning and crying out, but not able to form words from the sensations that Hermione's mouth and tongue were sending through her body! Heidi had make her cum many times, but nothing like this! She was nearly at the peak again, when she felt Hermione slide a finger inside her pussy and running it all along her walls, she tried to tell Hermione to keep going, that she was so very close, but all that came out of her mouth were sounds, but it seemed that the other girl managed to understand, because she started licking faster, and when Hannah felt a slick finger sliding into her arse, it felt like the top of her head exploded!

Hermione slipped her finger from Hannah's arse and let her enjoy herself for a few minutes, licking lazily at the quivering girl's pussy, letting her juices fill her mouth and swallowing easily as she pumped three fingers into her soaking quim. Hannah certainly wasn't the first girl she'd had in this position, she'd seduced all of her roommates at some point over the last two years, and they had all gotten very good at pleasuring her as well. It was quite a surprise to Angelina and the others that the girls were so skilled, but they didn't complain at all!

A few minutes later, Hermione felt Hannah looking at her with a satisfied smile, and slid back, as the happy 'Puff sat up and kissed her, licking the taste of herself off of Hermione's lips, before moving down to return the favor. Hermione lay back with a smile and spread her legs in anticipation.

Hannah didn't disappoint her at all!

Hufflepuff Sett  
Later that Night

Hannah's was still walking a little unsteadily as she made her way back to the Sett that night, but she really didn't care! She had enjoyed several massive orgasms, and, it seemed, made a real friend in Hermione, which wasn't what she had expected. It had been fascinating, when they were relaxing between times, to hear the real story of what had been going on the last few years, and she was shocked to learn that Sirius Black was actually innocent of the crimes they put him in prison for!

She was thinking about talking to Susan about the Sirius Black situation, and see if her Aunt Amelia could find out anything more about what actually happened, but that was for later tonight. Right now she just wanted to take a shower and get to bed, she was happily exhausted and needed some sleep.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Heidi had other ideas, and waved Hannah over as soon as she walked into the Common Room. Hannah mentally sighed, normally she'd be thrilled to spend time with her mentor, but her bed was calling damn it!

Putting a smile on her face, Hannah walked over to couch in the corner where Heidi was sitting. The other girl smirked when Hannah sat down, and said, "I know it wasn't Potter, since he wouldn't have you walking like that, so, who was it?"

Hannah didn't even try to deny it, Heidi knew her too well, she just pulled her wand and put up a privacy charm and said, "It was Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend. Apparently there's a guy in Gryffindor that Hermione's got a case of burning knickers for, and she got a good look at how he's equipped last night, and it got her so worked up that she needed some extra relief, and then she was happy to do the same for me!"

Heidi shook her head in amusement, "You certainly are doing your part to erase House barriers, aren't you Mini-Me? Anyway, just wanted to give you a heads up. I talked to Chang this afternoon, and she did give Cedric permission to visit other girls, both because of the pressure of the tournament, and the fact that it's her OWL year and just doesn't have as much time as they both would like. But, I also got the distinct impression that Chang didn't know just how often he was 'visiting', or that he also was seen coming out of empty classrooms with a couple of different Gryffindor 5th years, and once with a Seventh Year Slytherin."

Hannah grimaced, "Damn, that's just not right! If a girl is your girlfriend, you shouldn't be acting like that!"

Heidi nodded, "Agreed, which is why I'm not that anxious to date during school. I've got the Comfort Room if I have an itch to scratch, and there's no complications. I'll wait until I graduate to do the romance thing." She grinned, "And if I end up with a fellow 'Puff, at least I've had the chance to take try them out first!"

Hannah snickered, and, with the serious part of the conversation over, lowered the privacy charm and relaxed for a few minutes before heading upstairs. It was a sign of just how tired she was, that she didn't do more than smile and wave tiredly to Susan, who was already in the shower and soaping up.

Hannah was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow, and found herself enjoying some extremely entertaining dreams starring Harry and Hermione that night.

Ravenclaw Aerie  
That Same Night  
8:00 pm

Cho had been beyond furious when she got back to the Aerie that afternoon. Sure, she'd agreed that Cedric would be able to use the Hufflepuff Comfort Room during times when she wasn't available, but that didn't mean he could be in there every damned day! Or getting the girls in Slytherin or Gryffindor to get on their knees for him!

She really hadn't wanted to believe what she was hearing, but, after some discreet investigation, she was able to confirm that what Macavoy was telling her was the truth, and, even worse, she happened to see Cedric slipping out of a closet with a girl from Beauxbatons, and the French slut was walking very strangely!

Cho had decided right then that she was going to break up with the arse, but was going to wait until after the First Task, she didn't want to take a chance that Cedric would be seriously injured or even killed because of the emotional upset. Besides, she wanted there to be lots of witnesses when she dumped him, so the other girls would know exactly why!

A slight smile crossed her face, she had seen Harry Potter watching her a few times in the library, and she had always enjoyed flying against him. He was a far more imaginative flyer than Cedric ever thought of being, and that made her wonder if he was as imaginative in other areas as well? Cho hadn't gone all the way with any guy, she had actually been planning to give herself to Cedric at Yule, but that wasn't going to happen now!

Cho knew that Harry wasn't particularly interested in any of the girls in the Tower, his relationship with Granger was more of a brother sister relationship, which meant that he might be interested in getting to know her. Cho also wanted to get to know more about Harry, not the Boy Who Lived, and see if she felt anything beyond a physical attraction for him. That was her first mistake with Cedric, she had been attracted to his looks, and didn't notice the less attractive side of his personality until they were already dating.

Thinking about Harry, she already knew that he was well equipped, after getting a report from Padma, who had asked her sister about him, and he didn't seem to like bullies, after all the arguments with Malfoy and his goons. She had never heard of him starting or spreading rumors about any of the girls, which was another point in his favor. So, yes, she did want to get to know Harry better, and decided to talk to him the next time she saw him in the library.

Gryffindor Common Room  
Thursday, December 3rd, 1994  
8:30 pm

Dragons! Why the hell did it have to be dragons! He was only sixteen, how the fuck was he going to get passed a dragon? Harry stopped at the door, and waited for the portrait so he could give the password. He stepped back from the doorway, and sat down on the bench a few feet away, deliberately calming his breathing. 'Okay, yeah, dragons are tough, but, they can be tricked and gotten around. Now, let me think for a few minutes...' Several minutes later, he opened his eyes, a wide smile on his face, and called, "Dobby?"

The elf popped up instantly, and Harry handed him several gold coins from his pouch and told Dobby exactly what he wanted the elf to buy. Dobby nodded eagerly and popped away, returning less than five minutes later, with his purchases shrunken inside the bag.

It was a much calmer Harry who walked back up to the portrait, and saw that the fat lady had returned from wherever she had been. Giving her a friendly smile, he provided the password and she opened the door for him.

He smiled at Hermione when he saw her sitting on the couch by the fire. Moving to sit next to her, he put up the privacy charm they had been practicing, and said, "I found out what the First Task involves. We have to get passed a nesting mother dragon."

Hermione opened her mouth to yell, and Harry put his hand over her mouth. "Don't worry, Hermione, I've already got a plan to deal with it and not get hurt. Do you want to hear it?"

She nodded and he started explaining. By the time he finished, the worry had vanished from her face, and she was grinning widely. "That is absolutely brilliant! We're going to have to practice the spells tomorrow, but you've already got them down, it's just a matter of making sure you can control them."

Hermione paused, and then said, "Harry, go take the bag up to your dorm and come back down here, okay? I need to check on something and I'll be here when you get back."

Harry shrugged and got up off the couch, removing the privacy charm before heading up the stairs. He took a minute to use the bathroom and then headed back downstairs.

When he got there, Hermione was standing next to Angelina, and the two of them were smiling at him. Curious about the smiles, especially since the two of them were usually only together in the Comfort Room, he walked over to see what Hermione had in mind.

He didn't have long to wait, as she said, "For coming up with that plan, as well as all the hard work you've put in since Halloween, I decided that you deserved a reward, and, I asked Angelina if I could take over and let her watch to make sure I wasn't making mistakes. She said yes!"

Harry's face split into a grin as he realized what she was saying, and he said, "That is an absolutely brilliant idea!"

The girls laughed and led him to the Comfort Room.

It was as he was getting ready for bed that night that he realized Cedric didn't know about the dragons, while he was sure that Fleur and Krum did. He may not have been as friendly with the other Champion since Cho had started talking to him in the Library, and she had told him what Cedric had been doing, but he didn't think it was fair that the 'Puff was the only one who didn't know what they were facing.

He'd talk to him after breakfast the next day, Harry decided, before falling asleep, and dreaming of Hannah and Cho kneeling between his legs.

The First Task  
Saturday, December 5th, 1994  
10:00 am

Hannah sat in the stands, holding one end of a banner that read "Hufflepuff Supports Cedric and Harry – Hogwarts Champions!" Heidi was holding the other end, and most of the 'Puffs were sitting around them. The main exception, of course, was that arse, Zach, who was sitting as close to the Slytherins as he dared, and glaring at the rest of them.

Hannah watched in horror as the dragons were brought out, and gave a sigh of relief when Cedric escaped mostly unscathed after retrieving his golden egg. Sure she was irritated at him for being an arse, but that didn't mean she wanted to see him get hurt! She wasn't that interested in seeing how the French girl or Krum did, but gasped as the final dragon, the one that Harry would have to face, was brought into the stadium. She turned to look toward the door where Harry would enter, and saw him walking confidently through it, and look around at the stands. His eyes lit up and he smiled when he saw the banner they were holding, and gave them all a quick bow before turning to face his dragon.

The Hungarian Horntail was watching him intently, puffs of smoke coming from her snout, when Harry raised his want and transfigured the ground in front of him into a brick wall. There was some applause from the stands at the spell work, but most of them were watching to see what he would do.

They didn't have long to wait, as he reached into his robes and pulled out a small pouch. Opening it, he dumped it on the ground at his feet, and a whole bunch of tiny items fell out. When Harry pointed his wand at them and the figures started growing, Hannah laughed, realizing what they were. Her cousins had played with the little armored knight toys when they were little, and that's exactly what Harry had with him.

Harry gestured, and the knights kept growing, until they were the size of full grown men and he cast another charm and the knights started swarming toward the dragon, who reared back in anger and shot a burst of flame at the first row of the figures.

Hannah turned her attention to Harry, not wanting to watch the dragon burning the attacking knights, and she saw him tapping his head with his wand, and he faded away. She laughed in delight, the disillusionment charm was not taught until Sixth Year, so it was amazing that he was able to get it to work as at his age. She looked across the stands and her eyes landed on Hermione, who was practically peeing herself in excitement!

There was a roar from the crowd as they realized what Harry was doing, and Hannah turned to watch the golden egg that was by the dragon's back foot. The dragon was distracted by the attacking knights, and didn't notice the way the dirt was moving around Harry's feet as he moved around her. She held her breath when the egg started floating away from the dragon, and then it disappeared completely!

The crowd was muttering in confusion, only to cheer and applaud when Harry suddenly reappeared at the door leading out of the stadium, holding the egg in his hand. Harry grinned and gave them a salute, before pointing his wand at the remaining knights, and the figures dropped to the ground, shrinking back to their normal size.

The dragon gave another roar of anger and sent a blast of flame toward him, but Harry slipped out the door and shut it behind him, letting the flame wash harmlessly against the stone wall.

Hannah didn't even wait for the cheers to die down, handing the post holding the banner to Susan, she left her seat and hurried down to the medical tent to see Harry. She wanted to see him to congratulate him on what he had done, she told herself, not because the way he used his magic had gotten her so turned on she wanted to take him in her mouth right there in front of the whole stadium!

She reached the tent at the same time as Hermione, and the two of them grinned exultantly at each other, and, as Harry stepped out of the tent, the two of them slammed into him, hugging him tightly, and making him laugh.

Hermione pulled back first, congratulating Harry on the amazing job he'd done, which Harry accepted with a grin. Hannah congratulated him as well, but leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Meet me in the room after dinner tonight, you deserve a reward for how well you did!" She giggled as she felt him stiffen against her leg, and he winked and nodded at her, releasing the hug.

Just then Weasley came rushing up, and made some asinine statement about how somebody really was trying to kill him, and Hannah whirled on the idiot redhead before Harry could say anything. "No shit Weasley! It's taken you this long to figure things out? It was obvious since the beginning, that if Harry didn't enter himself, which he didn't, that whoever did was out to hurt him." She glared at him, before shaking her head, "It's plain to see why you didn't end up in Hufflepuff. Harry's been your best friend for how long? And you turn on him over something stupid like this? You should be ashamed of yourself." Turning back to Harry and ignoring the Weasley boys' sputtering she smiled at Harry and mouthed "See you tonight" before turning and leaving the tent.

Hannah went back up to the stands to watch the awarding of the points, and, to no ones surprise, Harry ended up in first place with 39 points, and that was only because the Durmstrang Headmaster only gave him 9 points!

She was making her way back out of the stands when she noticed a crowd of people were standing around Cedric, and she saw Cho Chang yelling at him. Hannah smirked, it looked like Cedric was getting his arse well and truly dumped, and she drifted over to hear what Cho was saying.

"….. Bridget Williams, Natalie Fairbourne, Kellah Young, and Emile Dubois! I know about all of them Cedric, and I'm through, you cheating bastard! Good luck finding another girlfriend, since all the girls here know exactly what kind of arse you are!"

Turning, Cho walked away, her head held high, no sign on tears on her face, to a round of applause from the women in the crowd. Hannah saw Cedric's mother grabbing him by the ear and dragging him away, and she almost felt sorry for him, but that didn't last.

Hannah had noticed that Cho had seemed to be getting friendlier with Harry, and decided to let Harry know about the breakup, because he had already headed back toward the castle. She saw him walking with Hermione and quickly caught up with the two of them.

"Harry, I don't know if you heard what just happened, but Cho broke up with Cedric very publicly! If you catch up to her, I'm sure she could use your support."

Harry smiled and nodded, but, before he could leave, Hannah said, "The reason she broke up with Cedric was because he was cheating on her, so, if you want to try and date her, let her know that you are meeting me tonight so she knows you aren't keeping secrets like that from her."

He surprised her, "Actually Hannah, I was already planning to let her know, I knew she was really unhappy with Cedric's behavior, and why, but thanks for the reminder." He hugged her, and then Hermione, before hurrying after Cho.

Hermione grinned as they watched him go, and said, "I've got five galleons that says her knees are on the floor by tomorrow night!"

Hannah considered, "Ordinarily I'd say by tonight, but unless she's more open minded than I expect, I'll go with Monday night."

The girls laughed and shook hands, heading back to the Great Hall to eat lunch and enjoy the fallout.

End Chapter Three

Hey Folks: I know you are getting tired of seeing this at the end of every chapter, but I'm really in a tight situation and asking for help any way I can think of.

You see, in my off line life, I drive full time for a Ride share company, and it's my only source of income. A couple of weeks ago I had a massive mechanical problem, from what the mechanic can determine, my timing chain broke, and I need a new engine to be able to get back on the road.

To help pay for the engine, and to cover my living expenses while it's being done, I've set up a Go Fund Me.

If you can, please click on the link:

HowardKammererCarRepair

if the link doesn't appear, type this into your browser search bar:

https (:) / / HowardKammererCarRepair

and remove the parentheses () and spaces, and it will lead you to my donation page.

Even if you aren't in a position to donate, it would still be a help if you would share it on your social media.

Thank you very much!

Red


	4. Chapter Three - After the First Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a surprise, Hannah and Cho get Friendly, and Hannah and Harry have a talk

STORY TITLE: The Education of Hannah Abbott  
CHAPTER TITLE: After The First Task  
PART: 04 of ?  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson ( )  
DISTRIBUTION: HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own,  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Characters or the Harry Potter Fandom. They all belong to JK Rowling and her publisher. I'm not making any money off of this.  
SUMMARY: The rest of the day of the First Task  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 9,581  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.  
AUTHORS NOTES: I'm quite sure I'm going to hell for this, but the story just started flowing through my fingers onto the keyboard. It's a P w/minimal Plot, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
ADDITIONAL NOTE: With this chapter, and the remaining chapters, I'm going to be having some scene's from Harry's POV, because there are things that are happening that Hannah won't be there to see.  
AND YET ANOTHER NOTE: I know that in canon, Cho wasn't the Fifth Year Prefect, but it works better in this story if she is.

On the path to the Castle  
Saturday, December 5th, 1994  
12:30 pm

Harry could see that Cho was nearly to the front doors of the castle, and, wanting to catch up to her before they were surrounded by people, he started jogging toward her. When he got closer, he called out, "Cho? Hey Cho, hang on a second."

Cho turned toward him, a look of irritation on her face that faded when she saw who was calling her. The look was replaced by a smile and she stopped walking, waiting for him. When he caught up to her he said,

"Hey, thanks for waiting for me. I just wanted to let you know that I completely agree with what you just did. Cedric was an absolute arse to act like he did. You're too sweet a girl to put up with him cheating on you like that!"

Cho's smile widened, and she said, "Thanks, Harry, it means a lot for me to hear that from you."

"You're welcome. Now for the tough part of the conversation, I know that you probably aren't interested in dating at the moment, but, when you decide you are, I would really like to go out with you. I already knew that I enjoyed flying against you, Hell, you're the only Seeker in the school that really makes me work for the snitch! But, over the last week or so that we've been talking, I realized that I like the girl just as much as the Seeker, if that makes sense?"

Cho giggled lightly, "Yes, you're making sense, Harry. And, I'm actually not all that upset right now, I got that out of my system when I first realized exactly what Cedric was doing. I would very much like to go out with you, but, just to keep the Rita Skeeter fan club from spreading too many rumors, it might be best to wait for a few days before we start dating officially." She paused, thinking, "Next weekend is a Hogsmeade Weekend, maybe you could ask me out on Friday?" Cho grinned, "I promise, unless you make a total mess of things, that I'll say yes!"

Harry laughed, and said, "That sounds brilliant!" He paused, "but, just to make sure you are aware of this, I do spend time in the Gryffindor Comfort Room a couple of times a day." Cho nodded, "And there is also a girl from another House who has helped me out, and, actually, is looking to see me after dinner tonight."

The smile dropped off Cho's face and she was starting to frown, so Harry continued quickly, "We aren't dating, the other girl has a Line Continuation Contract that will go into effect when she turns 20, so there is nothing other than her relieving tension going on!"

Harry was relieved to see Cho relax when he explained about the contract, and he said, "You should also know that I have a contract as well, and it's a Line Continuation one, but I don't know who it's with, so, if things get to that point with us, and that's probably a huge assumption on my part, I wanted you to know that I'll have more than one wife."

Cho looked at him calmly for a moment or so, before she said, "Okay, I appreciate your letting me know before we started dating, and I don't have a problem with the Line Contract, there are several people I know of who are under something similar. As for the girl in the other house, who is she? Because if she's one of the girls that Cedric was cheating with, that's a deal breaker!"

"She isn't one of those girls, I can promise you that. In fact, she thinks he was being an arse the way he was acting." Harry looked around and saw that Hermione and Hannah were walking toward them, laughing about something, "Tell you what, would you like to meet her?"

Cho blinked in surprise, not expecting that response, but nodded, "Sure, when?"

"How about right now?" Harry waved to Hannah and Hermione, and gestured for the two of them to join he and Cho. Harry saw the recognition in Cho's eyes, and said, "Hermione is my best friend, has been since first year, but there is nothing there besides friendship. She's practically my bossy older sister."

Cho laughed, "Yeah, I'd heard from some of the people in your year that she can be quite forceful about getting things done! So, it's Abbott? I don't know her, but don't think I'll have a problem with her either."

By this time, the two girls had gotten close enough to be included in the conversation, and Harry said, "Cho, this is Hermione Granger, my best friend for the past several years, and my training partner for the Tri-Wizard." She and Cho had a silent conversation while they were greeting each other, and Cho seemed reassured when they finished.

Turning to Hannah, he continued, "And this is Hannah Abbott, a new friend, who recently helped me pull my head out of my arse about the Comfort Rooms, and has also been a vocal supporter of mine in the Badger House."

Cho smiled warmly at Hannah, and asked, "So, what was his problem with the Comfort Rooms? Because I can't imagine any guy not wanting to take advantage of the situation."

Hannah snickered, and Harry blushed, "It wasn't that he had a problem with the idea, he just didn't realize that we witches get just as much pleasure out of it as the guys do! Apparently it's very different in the non-magical world. Once he understood that, he was more than happy to let me help him out!" She grinned widely, "And trust me, the pleasure was all mine!"

Cho grinned and turned to Harry, "I like your friends, Harry, thanks for letting me meet them." Turning to the two smiling girls, she said, "Okay, please don't go spreading this around, but Harry and I are going to be dating officially by the end of the week. I don't want to give the gossips any more to talk about right away."

Hannah grinned, and Hermione said, "Oh Merlin, yes! I can just picture what the gossip girls in my dorm would do if they heard about Harry dating!"

Cho smirked, "I'm sure they would have all kinds of interesting speculation, but that's their problem."

Looking at Harry, she said, "I don't have any problem with Hannah helping you out, and your using the Comfort Room in the Tower, but I'm not willing to put up with you going to Slytherin or other 'Puffs, okay?"

Harry nodded, but then paused, "You didn't mention Ravenclaw, why not?"

Cho blushed, "Well, there is a girl in your year that I'm really good friends with, and, she might have happened to mention that she's got a bit of a crush on you, and, well, as long as I was there, I wouldn't mind if you let her help you out either."

Harry's jaw dropped, "I, uh, I really don't know what to say about that, but, can I ask who the other girl is?"

Cho paused, "Not yet, I want to get her permission before I reveal something that personal about her, and besides, I'd still have to get permission for you to be in the Ravenclaw Comfort Room, and that won't be until after we start dating officially. I'll let you know next weekend, okay?"

He nodded, "Okay, I guess, but, you do know that I'm going to be going crazy for the next week trying to figure it out, don't you?"

Cho gave a musical laugh, "Of course I do, why do you think I said that?" Harry groaned, and she stepped closer, "Don't worry Harry, I promise not to tease you like that very often." Stepping back she looked at Hannah, "I understand you will be rewarding him for his excellent performance tonight?"

Hannah nodded, and Cho continued, "Meet me after Dinner tomorrow night, Harry, I've got an idea of where we can go and not be disturbed."

Harry didn't know why Hermione laughed, and Hannah groaned, but wasn't sure he wanted to know. Cho didn't seem to have that problem, she just looked at the two girls and said, "Explain that please?"

Harry was surprised to see Hannah actually blush, but she said, "I just lost a five galleon bet. Hermione was sure that you would be on your knees by tomorrow night, and I thought you would wait until Monday! Thanks a lot, Cho!" Hannah added with a mock glare at the Chinese girl, who just smirked before turning to Hermione.

"Since you are betting on me, I want half, Granger, understood?"

Hermione laughed and nodded, and the four of them started back up to the castle.

The Great Hall  
Saturday, December 5th, 1994  
A Few Minutes Later

As she and Cho stood by the doors to the hall and watched Harry and Hermione walk over to the Gryffindor table, Hannah said, "So where are you going to take Harry? I figure since you cost me five galleons I've got the right to ask."

Cho smirked at her, "All I'm going to say it that there are perks to being a Prefect!"

Hannah laughed, "I hope to have a chance to find out next year." Growing serious, she said quietly, "Just so you know, be prepared to have a much more enjoyable experience with Harry when you swallow. I don't know just how powerful he really is, but when I swallowed his cum I actually had a massive orgasm, and that's not what usually happens I understand."

The other girl shook her head, but looked intrigued. "That's good to know, especially since he's going to have more than one wife. I'm not sure if the two of us are going to take things that far, but it's still good that he told me ahead of time."

She looked directly at Hannah, "I have to admit, if Harry hadn't told me about you before we started dated, I would have probably dumped him for it, but I feel a lot better about his character since he let me know before I got naked with him."

Hannah gave her an understanding look, "I actually said something about making sure that you knew about me, but he was way ahead of me and said that he was already planning to tell you."

She paused, "You know that Hermione has helped him out too, right? Well, you don't have anything to be concerned about with her, she's got her eye on a different guy in Gryffindor, and she told me who it is."

"Really?" Cho grinned, "Care to share?"

Hannah shook her head, "Not yet, she's planning on approaching him this afternoon, so you might find out at Dinner tonight. But, you said something about getting Harry access to your common room, I didn't know you could do that."

"It's not easy, but it can be done. Most people don't bother with making formal arrangements, it's just easier to find an out of the way classroom, but, knowing Harry, the staff keeps such a close eye on him that sooner or later he'd get found out, and that would be more of a mess than either of us wants to deal with!"

Hannah frowned, "Damn, I guess I'd better to find a different place, because Heidi would be pissed if I got her favorite spot discovered!"

There was a slight 'pop' beside them, and the strangest house-elf either of them had seen was standing there. It was wearing a Hogwarts pillowcase, but it had the most eye-bleeding colorful socks on its' feet and a knitted nightcap in Gryffindor colors on its' head! The elf said, "Pardon Dobby, Misses, but is you looking for a place where you can be with the Great Harry Potter?"

The two of them looked at each other in confusion, before Hannah shrugged, "Yes Dobby, we are. Do you know a place where we can go?"

The elf nodded enthusiastically, "Yes Miss Master Harry's Hufflepuffies, Dobby does! If youz go to the 7th floor by where silly wizard is dancing with trolls and walk backs and forths three times thinking about a place to be with Great Harry Potter, Sir, a door will open and youz will have a place to go!"

Hannah and Cho were both stunned, not only at the idea of a room appearing like that, but by the bizarre behavior of the elf. Hannah managed to collect herself enough to thank the elf, who bounced happily before disappearing.

Shaking her head, Hannah said, "Oookay! I think that was officially the strangest thing I've seen since I started Hogwarts. But, it gives us something to check into this afternoon."

Cho snickered, "I loved the nickname that the elf gave you, 'Miss Hufflepuffies! Are they, really?"

Hannah grinned, "Want to find out? We can go find that room now."

Cho shook her head, "No, I think I want something to eat first, didn't each much breakfast, but, after we have lunch, sure!"

Laughing, the two girls walked into the hall and headed for their separate tables.

Hannah ate with more than her usual gusto, looking forward to the afternoon just as much as her time with Harry that night. 'Well, I guess that Heidi was right, I am a lot like her. I like the taste of a girl just as much as I do when Harry cums in my mouth! Too bad that Cho doesn't want any other 'Puffs involved, because I would love to watch Heidi on her knees in front of Harry... hmm, maybe I can convince her to make an exception?' Giggling to herself, she ignored the curious looks of Susan and the others who had joined her at the table, she was imagining what she would have to do when she and Cho were alone...

Gryffindor Table  
Same Time

Harry was finishing his lunch and relaxing, glad to have done so well in the task, and the 'after task' meeting with Cho and the others, that he really wasn't paying that much attention to anything other than his treacle tart.

When Angelina, Alicia and Katie sat down across from him it took him a few seconds to realize they were there, but he smiled and said, "Well hello there, what can I do for the Fabulous Flying Foxes today?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes while Katie and Alicia giggled and Angelina smirked, before she said, "Oh no, Mister Seeker, it's more what we can do for you. You see, we were all extremely impressed with how you handled yourself against that Dragon this morning, and decided that you deserved some special recognition for it."

Harry was rather proud of the fact that he managed to keep from jumping up and doing a dance on the table, because, like most of the guys in the school, even if they refused to admit it, had spent time fantasizing about the three of them. He just managed to casually take a drink of his juice and smiled at them, "Well, that does sound that an enjoyable way to spend the afternoon, what did you have in mind?"

Of course, the effect was ruined by Hermione slapping him on the back of the head and saying, "Honestly, Harry! Don't be such a prat!" making the girls laugh.

When Angelina got her snickers under control, she said, "Well, I was talking to Alicia and Katie, and we thought that you might enjoy the three of us kneeling in front of you, taking turns sucking that wonderful hunk of meat you've got between your legs, until you couldn't stand it anymore. And, when you were about to lose your mind, we were going to point you at my tits and let you cum all over them! How does that sound?

"Guh!" was all that Harry managed to say, as the mental image burned itself into his brain, and he felt himself nodding quickly.

Distantly he heard Katie giggle and say, "Gee, Ang, I think you broke him! And you didn't even get the part where Alicia and I get Lavender and Parvati's help to lick your tits clean!"

He heard Hermione clearing her throat loudly, and Katie quickly said, "Oh, and Hermione of course!"

Harry was clawing his way back to coherence as he heard Hermione say primly, "That's better!" Making the other girls laugh again.

The Staff Table  
Same Time

Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and way too many other titles to mention, watched the interaction at the Gryffindor Tower with quiet amusement. He had been concerned that the pressure of being forced to compete in the Tournament would be too much for young Harry, but, surprisingly he seemed to be thriving, and honestly, happier than he'd been in quite a while.

He was still determined to discover who it was that had entered Harry into the Goblet, and they would find out why he was the only wizard Tom ever feared! Alastor was still investigating, but not progressing as fast as he or Albus would prefer. It was annoying, but so far there were no overt signs of interference in the Tournament that would harm Harry.

And Harry seemed to be gaining friends and allies in the other houses as well. Most of Hufflepuff was supporting both he and Mister Diggory this morning, which pleased him a great deal. Of course, that seemed to be the work of Miss Abbott, and he had already been approached by Pomona about making her the Prefect for her year group. Based on what he was seeing, Albus thought that was an exceptional idea and told his Head of Hufflepuff that.

He had been informed that Miss Abbott and Miss Chang seemed to have plans to spend time with Harry over the next couple of days, and he made a mental note to tell the staff not to interfere, unless one of the students was in danger. He would have to give specific instructions to Severus to prevent him from passing the information on to any of his Slytherins, but the younger man knew not to cross him when he was given a direct order.

Albus shook his head, Severus had been such a disappointment the past few years. He had always been a very strict instructor, but that was needed in the Potions classroom, but ever since Harry had arrived his behavior had gotten progressively worse. He had reprimanded the man on several occasions but the Board would not allow him to take any further steps. He had hoped that after Lucius had been removed things would have improved, but, with the Nott, Selwyn and Flint families holding their seats, he hadn't been able to get a majority to remove the man from his post. It was an aggravation to have to continually support the man, even against the other teachers, but his hands were tied by the Governors.

He idly wished that the Headmaster was forbidden from dueling, because he would love to challenge the sour man to a duel for the damage he was doing to Hogwarts reputation. Of course, he would also be able to come down a lot harder on Mister Malfoy and his fellow thugs. If Albus had been able to, he would have had the young Malfoy expelled during the Heir of Slytherin trouble, after his disgusting comments and absolute glee that fellow students were being attacked. But, again, the Board would not permit any sort of punishment for the Heirs of the 'Proper Wizarding' Houses. Bah!

He almost choked on this tea when he heard Miss Grangers' reaction to Miss Bells' comment, and felt a momentary twinge of envy for the position young Harry had found himself in. Of course, he didn't have the drive that the young did, fortunately, because he thought there was something more than slightly sad about men his age trying to hold onto their youth like that.

Looking at the other tables, he saw that the students were finishing their meals and starting to leave, but his attention was caught by the look of anger on young Malfoys' face as he rose and started moving toward the Gryffindor table. Shaking his head sadly, Albus slid his wand into his hand under the table and silently sent a tripping jinx at the blonde brat, sending him tumbling to the floor.

The child jumped to his feet, looking around as the students still in the hall started laughing at him. Malfoy glared at the laughing students and stomped out of the hall, his face red from embarrassment. Albus felt his Deputy looking at him, and he turned his head slightly, to see her raising an eyebrow at him, and he just grinned slightly. Making a decision, he softly said, "Meet me in my office after the evening meal, I think it's time we impress upon Severus that the behavior Mister Malfoy has been demonstrating is not acceptable, and that he, as the Head of House, will be held accountable for such behavior."

Minerva looked at him in surprise, but nodded, a tight smile on her face. "It will be my pleasure, Albus."

"Let Pomona and Filius know as well, we will need to come to agreement on our actions before I summon Severus.

The Gryffindor Comfort Room  
After Lunch

Harry had excused himself to grab a shower after they got back to the tower, and the others said they would meet him in the room when he was done. After the quickest shower in history, he dressed again and headed back downstairs to the common room. He didn't worry that Cho would be upset, because he had no intention of pursuing anything with any of the girls who would be 'helping' him this afternoon. It was just for his and their mutual enjoyment, and yes, he really was looking forward to seeing Parvati and Lavender topless, he was a guy after all, but that didn't mean he was looking to date either of them.

When he got to the room and unlocked the door, he was surprised to see that he was the only guy in the room, but all of the Fourth Year and above Gryffindor girls were standing in the room, completely topless!

He knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it, a room full of topless girls is going to catch anybody's attention, and he was already keyed up from the conversation at the table earlier! It got worse as the girls lined up, and the Seventh Year girls strutted toward him, their breasts moving as they walked, sultry smiles on their faces. Each of them paused in front of him, to let him devour them with his eyes, before they kissed him on the cheek and walked away, pulling their bras and blouses back on, and taking seats around the room.

Angelina led the Sixth Years, and Katie the Fifth years, and they did the same thing, but Ang, Alicia and Katie stayed topless while the other girls moved to take seats on the various couches in the room. Then Hermione led her dorm mates up to him, and, after he gave her an appreciative look and a wink, she grinned and kissed his cheek as well, leaving Lavender standing in front of him. He was sure he had a little drool coming out at the sight of the breasts he had wanked himself imagining for the last years, but she just giggled and raised her hands to jiggle the shapely globes in front of him, before following Hermione's example and then stepping to the side.

Harry smiled warmly at Parvati who seemed a little nervous to be standing there, and leaned forward, saying "You are beautiful, you know that, don't you?"

She flushed, "But I'm so small compared to Lavender and the other girls..."

He shook his head, "So what? Your breasts are the perfect size for you, they fit you, and you don't need to worry about what other girls figures look like!" Harry could see the confidence returning, and she surprised him by grabbing him and kissing him firmly on the lips!

She broke the kiss and softly said, "I want you to come to me after Yule, okay? Pad may have the crush on you, but that doesn't mean I don't want to make you feel good too!"

Harry was still thinking about what Parvati had said about her sister as Fay and then Sally-Anne stepped up to him, and he managed to give them the attention they deserved before they kissed his cheeks and got dressed as well.

When it was just Harry and the six girls, Angelina said, "Okay ladies, thanks for your help in giving our Champion a proper welcome. You can let the guys in now." Taking him by the hand, she led Harry to the couch he had sat on before and he sat, looking at them eagerly.

Angelina sat next to him on the couch and said, "Okay, this is how it's going to go. Hermione's already had a taste of you, so we're going to let Parvati and Lavender get you started, and then we are all going to switch off, understood?"

Harry nodded, afraid that he would embarrass himself by saying something stupid if he tried to speak, and Angelina said, "Alright then, Harry, hands behind your head and sit back and enjoy!"

The next forty five minutes were the longest in Harry's life, but he loved every second of it! Lavender had been the first, and she moved his legs apart and unbuckled his belt. When she pulled his zipper down and let him out to breath, the busty blonde wrapped her hand around his shaft and looked up at him, her eyes were so full of lust that he almost came right there! "Oh, Lav likes!" Lavender breathed, before taking the head of his cock into her mouth.

She sucked him for a minute or so, before Angelina tapped her on the shoulder and she pulled back with a pout, before moving aside and letting Parvati slide into place. Parvati was a bit more hesitant, starting out by licking his shaft and taking his balls in her mouth gently. She seemed to draw encouragement from his moans of pleasure, and soon was taking him into her mouth and bobbing her head enthusiastically on him.

Angelina must have been watching closely, because just as he was about to cum, she tapped the girl on the shoulder to make them stop. She did this for Hermione, Katie and Alicia too, before taking her own turn. It was the sweetest torture he had ever experienced, especially when the girls started again!

It was on Parvati's third time with him, and she was getting more enthusiastic with each time, that Angelina decided he'd had enough and said, "Okay, Parv, move aside, I'm going to show you how to catch a load on your tits!"

When Parvati, reluctantly, moved aside, Angelina knelt between his legs, but, instead of taking him back in her mouth, she wrapped her hands around him and pointed his cock at her breasts, jerking him smoothly.

That was it! Harry threw his head back and groaned, as bursts of cum shot from the head of his cock and splashed on Angelina's creamy chocolate skin, a part of his mind counted five separate blasts before he fell back against the couch and panted in relief. He managed to raise his head enough to see all the girls jostling for position as they licked up his cum off of Angelina's tits, and he couldn't help the sated smile that spread across his face. A random thought occurred to him that, if this had happened last year, his Patronus probably would have destroyed the Dementors, not just driven them off!

By the time that Parvati had licked him clean and pulled his trousers back up, he was able to focus better on the rest of the room and realized that he was surrounded by most of the guys in the house, and they were clapping for him, and he saw looks of stunned admiration on the faces of the Weasley Twins and Neville.

He also saw that Dean was looking at Hermione with interest, and she was blushing slightly and smiling, and Harry smirked, 'So that's who Hermione's got the hot knickers for? Good on ya, mate!'

Harry was walking out the door when he heard Hermione squealing in happiness, and he turned around to see her bouncing as Dean had his arm around her. Shaking his head in amusement, he would get the full story later, right now he needed a nap before dinner. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was going, so the fist that caught him in the jaw came as a total surprise!

He fell back against the wall and looked up in shock to see Ron Weasley standing there, his fists balled and his face as red as his hair! "You just couldn't do it, could you, you bastard? You knew how I feel about Hermione, and you couldn't leave her alone, let somebody else have a shot at her! Maybe I was right all along, and you really did cheat to get your name in, you seem to get everything else you want!"

Harry couldn't believe his so called 'best mate' was acting this way, and, honestly, he was still a little muddle headed from what he had just experienced. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, when a brown haired blur pushed past him and a fist landed on Ron's nose, knocking him off his feet!

Harry watched in disbelief as Hermione stood over Ron's prone form, and he could literally see magic sparking off of her, she was so angry! Turning to the gathered younger years she said, "Out! Go to your rooms, go to the library, go outside, I don't care, just get out of here!" All of the younger years scrambled to get out of the way of the angry witch, and then Hermione turned her attention back to Ron, to his regret.

"Listen to me, Ronald Bilious Weasley! Harry had nothing to do with what happened in there, that was all our idea, I'm not dating Harry, and have no intention of dating Harry, it would be like you dating Ginny! But that doesn't mean I would ever date you! You do nothing but belittle me, insult my family and my interests, and seem to expect that any woman unfortunate enough to marry you would be happy to do nothing but keep your house and raise your children! Get this through your thick skull – It's not going to happen! And if you ever raise your hand in anger to anyone in this house again, I'll permanently change your hair to blonde and have you re-sorted into Slytherin!"

Turning her back on him, she said, "Now, get out of my sight!"

The entire group from the Comfort Room had rushed out when they heard Hermione's voice raised, and they stood in stunned silence, not even realizing that Professor Mcgonagall was standing there, until she spoke. "Would someone like to explain to me why all of my young lion cubs came tearing out of the tower like they were being pursued by Dementors?"

Hermione blushed slightly and said, "Um, actually that was my doing Professor, Mister Ronald 'Brain the size of a knut' Weasley was having a temper tantrum and had actually hit Harry and was starting to shout things that the younger years aren't allowed to be told, so I had to get them out of earshot before he opened his mouth again."

The old Professor looked at her sternly, "And how did Mister Weasley end up on the floor, with blood pouring from his nose?"

Hermione looked at the woman defiantly, "He seemed to assume that I was his property, I had to correct that impression in the most direct manner I had available to me!"

Mcgonagall nodded, "Very well, 20 points from Gryffindor for fighting, and Miss Granger, report to my office for detention after dinner Monday evening. We will discuss this in much greater detail."

Lifting her wand, she levitated Ron and said, "I will be taking Mister Weasley to the Hospital Wing to get his nose healed before escorting him home for the next several days. He needs to learn to control his temper before it gets him deeper in trouble."

With that, she walked out the door, floating the protesting boy behind her.

Looking over at Hermione, who had Dean's arm wrapped around her he smirked, "Remind me to never piss you off, Hermione, that was a wicked punch! And threatening to have him re-sorted into Slytherin? That was just cruel!" He laughed, "But I think that he may have gotten the message. Ron's a good bloke most of the time, but he really needs to think before he speaks or acts."

Dean spoke for the first time, "I'm just glad that Hermione got to him first, or I probably wouldn't have been able to stop with one punch. Nobody talks about my girlfriend like that!"

That silenced the others in the room, until Hermione's room mates rushed over to her and started dragging her up the stairs toward their dorm.

Harry watched them go with a smile before turning to his room mate, "Treat her right, okay Dean? She 's my best friend, and what I think having a sister would be like, and I don't want to see her hurt, or I would get upset, and you really don't want that, do you?"

Dean shook his head, "No offense Harry, but she's a lot scarier than you are."

Harry and the others laughed, and Harry went back upstairs to grab a nap, it had been an eventful afternoon.

The Room Of Requirement  
Approximately the same time

Hannah and Cho were stretched out on the bed that the room had provided, both of them naked, coated in sweat, and extremely satisfied smiles on their faces.

Cho was the first to speak, "Damn, I don't know who taught you, but either she such a good teacher she should be on staff here, or you are a natural! I don't think I can even feel my legs right now."

Hannah gave a tired chuckled, "I'll let Heidi know what you said, I'm sure she will appreciate it!"

Cho turned her head, "Heidi? Macavoy? That's who trained you? She's the one who let me know what Cedric was doing!"

Hannah nodded, "Yeah, I said something to her the night I saw the two of you in the library and it looked like you were giving him a tug under the table, but then he strolled into the Comfort Room like it was nothing! I just didn't think it was right for him to act that way, especially if he was dating you."

Cho leaned over and kissed her, "That's another one I owe you then. I had no idea he was pushing things the way he was. I thought he just went every couple of days when the pressure got to be too much."

Hannah said, "You don't owe me for that, I'm just glad you decided to check things for yourself, and I think Harry will be a much better boyfriend for you."

Cho giggled, "If it weren't for the fact that I need to make an appearance in the Common Room tonight, to let the girls in my house sympathize with me, I'd love to stay and watch you with Harry tonight, and maybe give him a preview of what he's going to get tomorrow night!"

Hannah grinned, "I'm glad you're okay with my helping him like this, a lot of girls would have a problem with it."

The Chinese girl smirked down at her, "Hannah, quit kidding yourself. Tonight has nothing to do with 'helping' Harry. He can get all the stress relief he wants right there in the tower. No, you just like the way it makes you feel when you have him in your mouth, and you're enjoying the fantasy that maybe, just maybe, Harry is the one who you are going to marry, aren't you?"

Hannah opened her mouth to answer, but then closed it, "Damn, you're right! I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean for it to be anything other than just helping a guy out, but, he kind of snuck under my defenses, I guess."

Cho kissed her again, "Don't be sorry, you can't help how you feel at times, and besides, you helped Harry and I get together, which I am very happy about, so how could I have a problem with you taking care of him when I'm not available."

Cho rolled back over and rested her head on the pillow, thinking, and then she softly said, "I'm not sure when it's going to happen, but I've got a strong feeling that I'm going to be giving my virginity to Harry sometime fairly soon, he's already proven himself to me in a lot of ways. But, when the time comes, I'd like you to be with us. I know that you can't let him touch you, but you can still get us ready for each other, and, when we finish, would you like to clean his cum and my juices out of my freshly shagged pussy?"

Hannah gasped, "Oh! Oh Damn! That sounds so nasty, I love it! Yes, I'd love to be there!" She grinned, and maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll get to see Harry bugger you that night!"

Cho snickered, "Buggering, huh? Is that your kink or Harry's?"

Hannah laughed, "It's mine, actually. Don't have any idea if Harry's even thought about it, to be honest."

Cho paused thoughtfully, "It would be something different, that's for sure, but I don't think I'd be ready for that the first time we're together. Maybe save it for Valentine's Day?"

A chime sounded in the room before Hannah could respond, and Cho said, "Damn, that was the alarm so we can get back to the dorms and get cleaned up for dinner!

Summoning a shower area, Cho climbed out of the bed and she and Hannah got rinsed off and did their best to look presentable before getting dressed and leaving the room.

It was only as Hannah got back to the Sett that she realized she'd forgotten to ask Cho about Heidi.

Dumbledore's Office  
After Dinner

Albus looked around the table at the three heads of house and nodded, they would need to be united to prevent Severus taking out his pique on the other students. Before starting the meeting he turned to his Deputy and said, "How did it go at the Burrow? I'm assuming, since I haven't had Molly Weasley yelling at me through the floo that it went fairly smoothly?"

Minerva nodded, "Surprisingly, yes, although young Mister Weasley may not agree, after receiving a 20 minute Howler directly in his ears. Both she and Arthur were extremely unhappy, and, to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised to see Ronald pulled out of Hogwarts for the remainder of the year. Apparently they had been receiving reports on his behavior from the twins and Ginny all term, and he would have to show dramatic improvement to be allowed to come back."

Pomona and Filius were both looking at them curiously, so Minerva had to explain what had happened in the Gryffindor Common Room, as well as what had led up to it. By the time she was finished, the other two were laughing merrily, and Filius said that James would be going out of his mind with excitement at what the girls had done!

When the amusement died down, Albus said, "Yes, while I'm sure that James and Lily would be quite entertained, we do have some serious business to discuss. Severus has taken his protection from the Board far too much for granted, and, while I am prevented from firing him outright, I can, and will inform him that I do not intend to renew his contract at the end of the School Year if there is not a significant change for the better in his behavior, as well as that of his Slytherins."

The three others nodded, and Albus continued, "What I'm going to need from each of you is to track every point deduction he takes from your houses, and all detentions assigned. If, after investigation, you determine them to be undeserved or excessive, report them to me. I will be documenting every instance that we can find, so I can prevent the board from trying to overrule me."

The discussion continued for another hour as they ironed out their responsibilities under the new discipline monitoring system.

Later That Night

Harry showed up right on time after dinner, and Hannah was already naked when he got there. She didn't say anything to Heidi, but the older girl just grinned when Hannah was fidgeting in excitement all through dinner.

Harry surprised her by saying, "Before we get started, I need to let you know what happened this afternoon. You see, you weren't the only person who decided I deserved a reward for how well I did, and while Hermione and I were eating..."

By the time Harry finished, Hannah was panting, her fingers pumping inside her pussy, and she managed to say, "Six girls? Damn, I wish I had access to a pensieve, that's a memory I'd love to see!"

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, it was definitely one to fuel a Patronus, that's certain." He paused, "I just hope that Cho reacts as well as you did, because I think that's a little bit more than she agreed to this afternoon."

Hannah didn't answer at first, as her fingers and imagination did the job and sent her into another amazing climax. It was a few minutes before she could talk again, and, remembering what he had been saying, shook her head.

"I doubt that Cho will have a problem with it. While you were up in the Tower, Cho and I found this really interesting room on the Seventh Floor that can become just about anything you want it to! I'll tell you about it later, but, Cho and I really enjoyed the way it turned into a bedroom, and we had a very memorable afternoon! We got to talking about different things, while we were resting, and she really likes the idea of watching you with another girl between your legs, so she'd probably cum just as hard as I did at what happened."

Harry apparently wanted to ask her about that, but she was done talking. Sliding onto the carpet, she spread Harry's legs, and soon, Harry didn't want to talk either.

She was happy, but not surprised that Harry lasted a lot longer this time, although he still came just as much! And his magic affected her even stronger this time, she actually collapsed back onto the carpet as her orgasm hit her, and, something about the 'rightness' of how his magic felt made her hope that she was right, and he was the one she was contracted to!

When she recovered, she saw Harry watching her, a slight grin on his face, and she grinned, "Yeah, it wasn't just to reward you that I wanted to see you, I was looking forward to that part of it too!"

He laughed happily, "I'm always happy to assist, although, it's odd, none of the other girls react as strongly as you do, I wonder why that is? I mean, yeah, they cum when they swallow, but it's not the earth shaking toe curlers that you seem to get."

She sat up and said, "I have a suspicion, but the only way to prove it is too dangerous if I'm wrong."

He leaned forward to help her up, "What's your suspicion? If it's dangerous, maybe we shouldn't do this," he said, concern in his eyes.

Hannah shook her head, "Harry, the only dangerous thing about me sucking you is if I get addicted to the orgasms, and I don't see that happening! No, what I suspect is going on, and we won't know until August after graduation, my 20th Birthday, is that we are actually contracted together, and our magic recognizes that we are going to be together eventually, so it's increasing the pleasure we get."

Harry nodded, "I have to say, I have absolutely no problem with that idea. Not just because of what you are doing for me, but, I've always thought you were nice, and enjoyed spending time with you on the Herbology projects over the years, besides the fact that I think you're a really pretty girl with an amazing body."

He leered at her, "I hope you're as open minded as you seem, because you've got an absolutely smashing arse, and I'd really like to see what you look like when I'm buggering you!"

Hannah cried out as the magic suddenly roared inside her again, shocking her into another orgasm at hearing the words she was wanting to hear! Forcing herself to stay conscious, she managed to growl, "Harry, if I wasn't so worried about losing my magic if I was wrong, I'd have your cock buried in my arse this instant!"

Harry laughed in surprise, "I'm glad you like the idea, and now I'm hoping even stronger that you are right!"

She managed to nod, "Me too! Just imagining being in your bed, holding my arse open as you slide into me, is going to fuel my fantasies for ages!"

From the way that Harry's cock stiffened again, Hannah figured that it would fuel Harry's fantasies too! She had a naughty thought, about sharing fantasies, but that could wait, save something for another time!

When she had recovered enough to move, Hannah climbed up on the couch and pressed her back against the padded armrest. Looking at Harry, she said, "Slide back to the other end Harry, I need some room."

When he shifted further down, Hannah stretched out, one leg resting on the back of the sofa, the other on the floor. Looking down her body, she smiled as he stared at her, his eyes locked on her pussy.

"I told you I had something special for you, and this is it. I'm going to show you how a woman gets herself off when there isn't a man, or another girl available, and while I'm doing that, I want to watch you stroke yourself until you cum. Sound like a plan?"

Harry nodded, still looking at her, but his hand was already reaching for his cock. Hannah said, "That's right Harry, watch me as I pleasure myself, and imagine that I'm doing it in my bed tonight, thinking of you taking my pussy and my arse, because I will be, you know? Even if it isn't you that I'm contracted to, once I give him the Heir, and my body is back in shape, I'm going to find you, and help you live out every fantasy you have about me! If your wife wants to, she can join in, and you can watch me pleasure her as you bugger me. Do you like that idea?"

Harry groaned, unable to form words, and she smiled as she ran her fingers over her breasts, "Look at me Harry, see how I play with my nipples? They're very sensitive, and I love it when my partner blows softly on them, before using her tongue to lick them gently, and when she sucks on them, I swear it shoots lighting right to my pussy!"

Lowering one hand between her legs, she said, as she stroked her pussy, "See how wet I am? how my pussy is swollen with excitement, and my lips spread open for a tongue, or a cock? You've gotten me this turned on, Harry, and I'm going to bring myself off so you can watch. If you are the one for me, I'm going to love having your tongue in my pussy making me cum so hard before your hard cock opens me up all the way, and you put your baby in my belly!"

She worked her fingers between her swollen lips and shivered with pleasure as they rubbed against her already sensitive flesh. She said, "Oh yeah, Harry, that feels so good! Just thinking about you using your fingers and, Oh! Tongue on me is going to make me cum! Are you close Harry, is watching me make myself cum getting you so excited that you'll shoot your cum all over your hand and your belly? If you do, I'll come over and lick it up, would you like that? Feeling my hot tongue all over your skin as I lick up all your delicious cum?"

Hannah was already on the dagger's edge of cumming, and teasing Harry was pushing her closer and closer, but, when he gasped out her name again, and his cock spurted all over his hand before landing on his chest and belly, that was enough to push her over the edge into another climax! The last coherent thought she held on to before the waves of ecstasy overwhelmed her was, 'I think I could get addicted to cumming like this!' before her head fell back against the cushion and she was miles away.

When they recovered, and Hannah lived up to her word and licked him clean, enjoying another orgasm, they helped each other get dressed, and, with another hug, Harry slipped out the door. Hannah was still sitting on the couch, trying to focus when the door opened again, and Heidi stuck her head in. When Hannah saw her, she waved tiredly, and Heidi came in, closing the door behind her.

Heidi took a close look at her dazed expression, and the remnants of Harry's cum on her lips and shook her head, "Just out of curiosity, how many separate times did you cum tonight?"

Hannah frowned, concentrating, "Five times, I think. Once when he was describing what he did this afternoon, twice when I swallowed his cum, once when he said he really wanted to bugger me, and once more when we brought ourselves off, why?"

"Because you're cum-drunk, Hannah-hon, I know it feels great, but you've got to pace yourself. The staff don't worry about what happens in the common room or the girls dorms, because they did it themselves, but, if Professor Sprout, or worse, Mcgonagall saw you like this in the halls, you would really get into trouble. You don't want that, do you?"

Hannah managed to shake her head, and Heidi said, "Okay, I've got an idea, I'm going to hit you with a sobering charm, that should let you keep it together until we get back to the Sett, okay?"

Hannah nodded, trying to give the girl a smile, but she really was having a hard time concentrating on anything but how good she felt. She heard Heidi saying something, and a light yellow beam came out of her wand and hit her, and Hannah was suddenly clear headed.

She shook her head, "Wow! Was I that out of it?" Standing up, Hannah was completely steady on her feet, and she said, "Okay, I think I can back to the dorm okay now. Do I look presentable?"

Heidi looked at her, and leaned in, running her tongue over Hannah's lips, getting the last of Harry's cum and said, "Now you're presentable!"

As they were walking to the door, Heidi said, "You know, if you react the same way to sucking Cedric or one of the guys in the house, it might be best if you limit yourself to a couple of nights a week. You do want to be able to focus on your classes, don't you?"

Hannah shook her head, "I don't think I'll have the problem with anybody else. There's an extra dimension to being with Harry that's making it so much stronger. First, as we saw today, his magic is a lot stronger than even the Seventh Years, and, I'm not sure, but we both think there's a good possibility that he and I are contracted to each other, so our magic is increasing the pleasure we get. He said that the other girls he's been with all climax, but not to the extreme that I do."

Heidi considered that, "Interesting," she said, thinking, "I wonder... Hannah, how would you feel if you watched other girls with Harry? I know you say that you just like the orgasms, but, hon, it's obvious to me that you've got feelings for him."

Hannah blushed, "Yeah, I do have some feelings for him, but I'm not going to focus on them. If we are going to end up together because of the contract, then great, I'll be happy as Fudge at an all you can bribe buffet, but if not, I'll be disappointed, but I'll get by. Anyway, to answer your question, I don't think I'd have a problem, but his new girlfriend probably would. She's given me permission to be with him, and he can use the Gryffindor Comfort Room, but nobody else from Hufflepuff or Slytherin."

Heidi looked surprised, "So he's already dating Chang? That was quick!"

Hannah shook her head, "They aren't officially dating yet, and won't be until Friday, so you can't tell anybody. But yeah, Harry asked her right after she dumped Cedric and Cho said yes. He then surprised us both by introducing me to her, and explaining what's been going on. Cho didn't mind, since she knew about it, and the two of us found a really interesting room this afternoon where we spend time getting to know each other."

Heidi laughed, "Girl, there a bunch of stories in there that I've just got to hear! Come on, let's get you back to the Sett and we can have an old fashioned girl talk session."

Hannah grinned and followed the older girl out the door, neither of them noticing Professor Sprout who was in the shadows and smiling with approval.

End Chapter Four

Kind of a lemon heavy chapter, hope you don't mind, but, it seems that all the characters had some tension to relieve GRIN

See you in a few days with the next chapter

Red

A Plea for Help from The Author

Hey Folks: I hope you don't mind me adding a personal plea, but I'm really in a tight situation and asking for help any way I can think of. I am in dire need of funds to both get my car repaired, as well as living expenses while I get enough to pay for the engine repaired or replaced. Donations have come in, but, very slowly, so I'm trying to get as many eyes on my GoFundMe as possible, in the hopes that some folks who've enjoyed my writing will be able to contribute so I can get back to working.

You see, in my off line life, I drive full time for a Ride share company, and it's my only source of income. A couple of weeks ago I had a massive mechanical problem, from what the mechanic can determine, my timing chain broke, and I need a new engine to be able to get back on the road.

To help pay for the engine, and to cover my living expenses while it's being done, I've set up a Go Fund Me.

If you can, please click on the link:

HowardKammererCarRepair

if the link doesn't appear, type this into your browser search bar:

https (:) / / www (.) gofundme (.) / HowardKammererCarRepair

and remove the parentheses () and spaces, and it will lead you to my donation page.

Even if you aren't in a position to donate, it would still be a help if you would share it on your social media.

Thank you very much!

Red


	5. Chapter Four - Heading to Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah gets closer to Harry and Cho

STORY TITLE: The Education of Hannah Abbott  
CHAPTER TITLE: Heading to Yule  
PART: 05 of ?  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson ( )  
DISTRIBUTION: HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own,  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Characters or the Harry Potter Fandom. They all belong to JK Rowling and her publisher. I'm not making any money off of this.  
SUMMARY: Hannah gets Closer to Harry and Cho  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 10,019  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.  
AUTHORS NOTES: I'm quite sure I'm going to hell for this, but the story just started flowing through my fingers onto the keyboard. It's a P w/minimal Plot, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
ADDITIONAL NOTE: With this chapter, and the remaining chapters, I'm going to be having some scene's from Harry or Cho's POV, because there are things that are happening that Hannah won't be there to see  
AND YET ANOTHER NOTE: I know that in canon, Cho wasn't the Fifth Year Prefect, but it works better in this story if she is.

Hufflepuff Common Room  
Sunday, December 6th, 1994  
9:30 am

Hannah was feeling incredibly relaxed when she woke up that morning, even Susan's complaining about her cramps didn't bother her, she just got dressed and helped her friend to the infirmary to get a relief potion, before the two of them went back to the Sett and got ready for the day.

As they were drying off from their shower, Susan said, "So, when are you going to tell me where you've been sneaking off to after dinner? I know you weren't in the library, because I was there last night and didn't see you."

Hannah didn't even consider lying to her, she and Susan had been friends since they were in nappies, practically, but... "Please don't say anything to anybody else, but, there's a guy in another house that I've helped out a couple of times. Heidi knows, and helped me find a place to go, but, you know how people would talk, especially since I'm not supposed to be going on my own yet!"

Susan looked at her seriously, "Okay, Han, but, you aren't doing anything you aren't supposed to, are you?"

Hannah shook her head emphatically, "No, he hasn't put his hands on me, other than hugging me after we finish."

"Okay, so who is he? Is he in our year at least?"

Hannah nodded, "Yes, he's in our year." She paused, "Sue, you can't say anything to anyone, at all, that I'm going to tell you. Do you swear to keep it quiet?"

Susan jerked back as if struck! "Of course I'll keep your secrets, you should know that by now Hannah Penelope Abbott! I'm kind of offended you would even ask me that!"

Hannah said, placatingly, "Sue, if it was just my secrets I wouldn't even have to ask, I know you can be trusted with them, but, it's not just my secrets that I'm protecting."

The red head closed her mouth, considering, before nodding, "Okay, yeah, that makes sense, and I swear I'll keep it quiet unless you tell me otherwise. Is that okay?"

Hannah grinned in relief, "Yep, now, lean closer, I'm going to whisper a name in your ear, and I think you'll understand why I'm keeping it quiet."

Susan grinned in anticipation, this had to be good for Hannah to go this far to keep it secret. When she heard the name her eyes widened and she had to bite back a squeal of excitement. "Really? Oh wow, tell me about it? How did it happen?"

Hannah took a quick look around to make sure they were alone, and said, "It started, I guess, with the morning that I told off Malfoy about those badges..."

They were still standing really close and taking when Megan came in to the shower room, yawning. She took a look at the two of them and snickered, "If you two are going to be working on the homework that Heidi and Maxine assigned you, I think one of your beds would be more comfortable, don't you?"

Hannah flipped her the two finger salute before laughing, and Susan laughed too, before they finished drying off and went back to their dorm.

As they were dressing, Susan giggled, "It's too bad that Heidi and the others didn't assign us homework, I think we'd spend all weekend doing it!"

Hannah giggled, and said, "True, it's just as much fun as being with a guy, for me anyway."

Susan gaped at her, "You mean you've been with somebody already? Is there anything you haven't done yet?"

Hannah grimaced, "Just the one thing I really want to do, and I discussed it with him last night, because he wants to do it to me as much as I want to have it done to me!"

Susan shuddered, "I don't know, Hannah, aren't you afraid it would hurt? I mean, even an average sized guy would stretch you pretty bad, and you said he's bigger than average?"

Hannah laughed, "Not worried at all! I found some spells in a couple of the 'marriage books' my mother has, and there are several that make it easy to take him that way. Just wish I could try them out without risking my magic!'

Her stomach growled before she could say anything more, and the two of them finished getting dressed and went down to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall  
Sunday, December 6th, 1994  
10:15 am

There were only a few students still at the tables when Hannah and Susan got to the Hufflepuff table, and Hannah had to hide a smirk at seeing Cedric sitting by himself at the end of the table. There was a noticeable gap between him and any of the other 'Puffs. Even his roommates were noticeably cool to him this morning. 'Serves him right,' Hannah thought, 'loyalty isn't just to your house, arsehole!'

Sitting with the other Fourth years, Hannah started filling her plate while glancing around the hall. She looked across her table toward the Ravenclaws, and was able to clearly see Cho sitting with Padma Patil and a younger blonde that Hannah thought was named Luna something, but she wasn't sure. Padma was talking to the two of them conspiratorially, at least that's what it looked like from where Hannah was sitting, and she wondered what they were saying?

It was when she saw Padma holding her hands about eight inches apart that Hannah realized she was describing Harry! How would Padma know... Oh, her twin sister! Now, how is Cho going to react?

Watching closely, but trying not to be noticed, Hannah bit her lip to keep from grinning as Cho's face flushed and her breathing changed as well. From her experience with the other girl the day before, Hannah could tell that Cho was extremely turned on, and she was glad, because it most likely meant that Cho wouldn't mind watching her taking care of Harry sometimes. She didn't know what it was, but she realized after her first time with Harry that knowing Heidi was watching just added a little extra thrill to what she was doing, and wanted to see if it was just Heidi watching, or if Cho watching would be as big a thrill.

There was a stir in the entrance way, and Hannah looked over to see Harry walking in, with Hermione next to him, but, surprisingly, the other girl was walking with Dean Thomas! Hannah smiled, 'so she made her move after all! Good on ya, Hermione!' she thought, looking at the others with Harry. It was no surprise that Neville was with him, but seeing Lavender and Parvati there, and the three Chasers? They must have really enjoyed themselves the day before!

Her attention was drawn to the Ravenclaw table when Cho stood up, a smile on her face, and she came around the table and headed toward the door. When she got to Harry, she surprised him, and the rest of the Hall by grabbing him and snogging the life out of him in front of everyone!

Hannah looked up at the Staff Table, expecting Snape or one of the other Professors to object, but, while Snape looked furious, he didn't say anything. She also noticed that Dumbledore was watching Snape very closely, and wondered what that was all about.

Harry certainly didn't object, as his arms wrapped around Cho and he started kissing her back, making the students in the hall cheer and applaud, before the broke apart and, taking Harry's hand, Cho led him over to the Ravenclaw table where he joined Cho and her friends for breakfast. Harry's friends just shrugged and smiled as they went to their own table, although it looked like Parvati was tempted to follow Harry and Cho, interesting...

Hannah wondered what happened to waiting before going public, but she figured she would find out from one or the other of them soon enough, and turned back to her breakfast. She didn't notice Cedric glaring at Harry from his end of the table before getting up and walking out in disgust.

As they were leaving, Susan looked around to see if anybody was listening to them and quietly asked, "Did that bother you? Seeing her kissing him like that?"

Hannah laughed, "Not a bit! I helped get the two of them together, so why would it bother me?"

Her friend shook her head, "I don't get it, it's obvious that you are having feelings for him, but don't care that he's snogging, and probably a lot more, with another girl?"

Hannah said, "Look, it's not that big a deal. I know and he knows that, unless we are the ones named in each other's contract, that nothing is going to come of us, so why should it bother me. I'm going to do my best to stay friends with both of them, and if we do end up together, at least she will be more willing to accept me."

She paused, "Do I hope that we end up together because of the contract? Hell yes! But that's still several years away, and I can't put my life on hold and wait, there's too many things I want to get out of Hogwarts to let that happen."

Susan looked at her thoughtfully, but didn't say anything, and soon the two were making their way back to the Sett.

The Great Hall  
Ravenclaw Table  
About the same time

Harry had a bemused smile on his face as he ate his breakfast, and, after swallowing, he said, "Not that I have any objections, whatsoever, but I thought we were going to keep things quiet for a few days?"

Cho blushed slightly and dropped her hand into his lap under the table. Stroking him through his pants, she said, "I know that was the plan, and there are a couple of reasons. First, if a girl is in a serious relationship, she's not expected to spend that much time in the comfort room, which is a benefit, but, honestly, after hearing what Parvati and the others did for you yesterday, well, I got so turned on that I didn't want to wait any longer!"

Looking around them, she saw that Padma had managed to distract Luna from what Cho was doing, and Cho leaned closer and softly said, "Hannah and I found a great place to spend time yesterday, and I want to show it to you after breakfast, if that's okay?"

Harry barely managed to nod calmly, her hand was really getting him going, and she continued, just as softly, "I'm not ready to have sex with you, not yet anyway, but I really want to get you into my mouth! From what Hannah told me, the orgasms are amazing!"

He was having a hard time keeping control, and turned to Cho so his mouth was at her ear, he said, through gritted teeth, "Cho, unless you want me to tell you to slide under the table and start sucking me right here in the Great Hall, where everybody can see what you are doing, I need you to stop what you are doing. I'm enjoying it very much, but I'm only human and you're driving me crazy right now!"

Cho's hand froze in place and Harry felt her stiffen against him, and he was worried that he'd upset her, until he pulled back to look at her face. Her eyes were wide open and staring at nothing, but she was flushed and her mouth was closed, her teeth biting her lower lip as she started breathing harder. He grinned as he realized what was happening, having seen Hannah and the girls in the Comfort Room in a similar state, and he put his arm around her, saying "What part of that is getting you so turned on, Cho? Is it that anybody could see you, or that you'd be doing what I told you to do?"

"Both! Damn it!" Cho gasped, as she buried her face in the shoulder of his robes and did her best to keep her moans quiet as she shuddered against him. Harry smiled at Padma when the girl looked over to see what was going on, and Padma's eyes widened and she grinned as she realized what was happening, before shaking her head in amusement. Luna seemed to be distracted by making a face in her oatmeal and wasn't paying attention to the byplay.

When Cho was able to sit up and had herself under control, she said, "Harry, please tell me you are finished with breakfast, because I really need to get out of here!"

Harry smiled at her, and wiped his face with his napkin. Taking her hand, he said, "I am now." Standing, he said, "So tell me about this room you found..." as he helped Cho to her feet, and, nodding to Padma and Luna, he led her out of the Hall.

When they were out the door, Luna turned to Padma and asked, "Didn't you want to go with them Padma? Or are you going to join them later?"

Padma was watching the two of them and said absently, "No, I'll let her have him to herself the first..." She realized what she was saying and turned to Luna, "Wait! How do you know about it?"

Luna smirked, "Padma, I've known about the room even longer than you or Cho have. My mother kept very good journals from the time she was a first year, and I found them when I was younger, and, well, you know how I love to puzzle out codes..."

Padma stared at her young friend in disbelief before shaking her head and laughing lightly. "Only you, Luna, only you. But, Cho is going to ask if I can be there at other times, although I hope she can avoid going too far today. He really had her worked up, did you notice?"

The younger girl snickered, "I think the entire Hall noticed, but after what Harry did with the Dragon yesterday I don't think even Malfoy is stupid enough to push him, but then, I could be wrong..." she trailed off, her gaze going to the Slytherin table.

Padma looked over to see what had distracted her friend, and saw Draco and Pansy Parkinson in the middle of what looked like a very quiet argument. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she did see Pansy stand and stalk out, followed by her room mates, and all of them were glaring at Malfoy hatefully.

She wondered what that was all about, but shrugged, her sister or Lavender would find out soon enough, and Parvati would let her know if it was important. Looking at Luna, Padma saw that the girl had finished her breakfast as well, and the two of them left to head up to the Aerie. Luna to work on an essay for Charms, and Padma to join her mentor Paige in the Comfort Room.

The Room of Requirement  
A Few Minutes Later

Harry watched as Cho walked up and down the hall several times in front of the ludicrous tapestry and grinned in amazement as a door appeared in the wall. When Cho opened the door, he followed her inside, curious to see what had been created.

His eyes widened when he saw the different things in the room, but they weren't as important as the girl in front of him. Reaching out, he turned her around so that they were facing, and Harry lowered his face to hers, kissing Cho as passionately as she had in the Great Hall. Cho melted against him, her mouth opening eagerly to his tongue, and their fingers were fumbling with the buttons on her blouse trying to get the clothing opened. When they popped open, Harry's hand was touching the warm skin of her belly before sliding up to cup her bra covered breasts. Cho moaned at the roughness of his hand on her body and broke the kiss, to Harry's disappointment, but then she slipped the blouse off her body and reached behind her, unhooking the bra and letting it fall, so that she was topless in front of him, her arms at her sides and her head slightly bowed.

Harry didn't know what it was about the gesture that affected him so much, she certainly wasn't the first girl he'd seen topless, nor were her breasts the largest, but the way she opened herself up to him with that simple gesture was far beyond anything he had experienced in the last several weeks. She hadn't even touched him yet, and he was already close to losing control! Resolving to think about it later, he pulled her close and kissed her again, before whispering "You are so beautiful, Cho, thank you for showing yourself to me like this." He didn't know where the words came from, but they seemed to be the right thing to say as she kissed him back, and her hands dropped to fumble with the buckle of his belt.

He didn't want to be fumbling around with their clothes while leaning against the wall, so Harry reached down and his hands cupped the cheeks of her arse, lifting Cho off the ground and stumbled over to the couch, where he set her down on her feet and his hands moved to the button on her skirt, popping it open. Cho released his belt and tugged her skirt off, stepping out of it, leaving her standing there in just her knickers as she started working on his trousers again.

While she was busy, Harry stripped out of his shirt and vest, breaking the kiss to pull the vest over his head, and then helped Cho get his trousers and pants off, so he was standing completely nude before her. Cho's hand wrapped around him and she stroked him roughly, making him break the kiss and say, "Unless you want me to rip those knickers off your body and take you right here on the couch, slow down a bit, Cho! I'm already having a hard time controlling myself, and I don't want to go too fast!"

Cho looked up and saw the strained look on his face and released him, a pleased look on her face. He put his arm around her, and the two of them sat down on the couch until Harry lifted Cho and sat her on his lap, kissing her again. Cho shifted her legs until she was straddling him, and rubbed her knicker covered center against his cock, moaning at the feelings that were pulsing out into her.

Harry released her mouth, and lowered his face until he was at her breasts, running his tongue over each of her nipples before sucking the erect nubs lightly. He could feel that Cho was getting closer and closer to losing control, and he was straining to hold himself back at the same time. Harry wanted her to peak at least once before he exploded! He continued sucking on her breasts, but he dropped his hands to her waist and held her in place, his cock rubbing between her wide spread lips, the thin cloth of her knickers keeping him from impaling her on his erection.

He moved against her, pressing against her sensitive flesh until he felt her tense against him and then moan loudly, Cho's body collapsing against him shuddering as she came. He held her as the pleasure washed over her and softly stroked her back, whispering in her ear how beautiful she was and how happy he was that she was his.

While Cho was enjoying the afterglow, he leaned back and looked around the room curiously, He had seen the expected couch right away, but hadn't bothered looking any further at the time. But now his eyes widened and he smiled at the other furniture, if it could even be called that, in the room. There were a couple of wooden frames that had chains at the corners, and the leather cuffs dangling from the chains, that really caught his attention. He was familiar with the idea of bondage for fun and games, of course, Sirius had managed to get access to his porn collection somehow, and sent Harry copies of some of his favorites.

It was more than a little embarrassing to realize that he actually recognized several of the people in the pictures, although it did give him an appreciation for what his dad and the others had seen in his mum! It was the pictures of a much younger Madame Rosemerta that really caught his attention though, because there were several pictures of her in bondage, and more than a few taking on Sirius, Remus and his dad at the same time! It was seeing Peter with a woman who looked a lot like Professor Vector that really shocked him, and it drove home the fact that the four of them really were the closest of friends in school.

Turning to Cho, Harry saw that she was alert again, and he said, "I like what the room created from your imagination, but maybe we can hold off on the bondage games until we are more sure about things?"

Cho was actually blushing, and she nodded, licking her lips nervously, "I wasn't planning to have those things in the room, but I guess I was thinking about it without meaning to, and the room picked them out of my mind. They don't bother you, do they?"

Harry chuckled and pulled her against him, her soaking knickers rubbing against his stiff cock. "I think you can feel how little they bother me, can't you?" Her eyes widened as she realized he was still fully hard against her, and he said, "That's right, I haven't cum yet, can you take care of that for me?"

He was actually surprised at how he was talking to her, but the words just appeared in his mouth and he let them out. He was worried that Cho would be offended at how he was acting, but Cho didn't seem to object at all, in fact she smiled widely and slipped out of his arms kneeling between his legs. He started to put his hands behind his head, but realized this was a completely different situation than one of the girls in the Comfort Room, so he rested his hands at his sides and watched as Cho opened her mouth and took him in.

Speaking softly but firmly, he said, "Cho, while you are serving me, I want you to take your knickers off and rub your pussy, I want to see you cum again when I flood your mouth. Can you do that for me?"

Cho nodded eagerly and moved so she was able to remove the last bit of cloth hiding her from Harry. She didn't know how he was able to read her so well, but she didn't really care, he was pressing buttons she didn't even realize were there! Cedric had seemed to want to treat her like a little China doll, and that was fine once in a while, but she really needed someone who could give her what she really needed! She was determined to wait before she gave herself to Harry, but it was going to be damned difficult when a part of her was screaming to climb up on his lap and take him all the way into her body!

She would tell him later that she was deliberately concentrating on the bondage equipment, wanting to see how he would react, and he didn't disappoint her at all. Maybe the next time she would ask him to put her in the frame and use the paddle on her?

Cho felt his hands rest on her head, and she held still as he moved, pumping his cock into her eager mouth. She used her mouth and tongue as best as she could, the heat of his flesh practically steaming in her mouth. Her fingers were working in her pussy as he used her mouth and she could feel the pressure building inside of her, picturing the time to come when he would be sliding his cock into her virgin opening, claiming her and making her his!

She was so lost in the images of his body on top of hers, and her legs wrapped around him, that she almost missed the way he swelled in her mouth, until the first of his seed splashed against the back of her mouth! She was shocked at the way her magic wrapped itself around his, and the overwhelming burst of ecstasy that flooded her body, she barely managed to keep sucking him, as each blast sent another wave of pleasure rolling over her, until she couldn't tell when one orgasm ended and the next began!

The last conscious thought that Cho had, before the pleasure got to be too much and she collapsed onto the carpet, was 'Hannah was right!'

Harry watched in amusement, having seen Hannah having a similar reaction, as Cho experienced the greatest orgasm of her life. Sliding off the couch, he stretched out beside her and put his arms around Cho, holding her and stroking her body while she enjoyed herself.

When Cho was conscious again, she smiled as she felt Harry's arms around her, and said, "That was absolutely amazing Harry! I've never had a reaction like that before!"

Harry's arms tightened around her, and he said, "As amazing as it was, I'm just curious why you and Hannah had just a strong reaction to my magic. The girls in the Comfort Room get a burst of pleasure from swallowing, but nothing like the orgasms you two experienced. I think we might need to talk to Madame Pomfrey about it, see if she has ever heard of a reaction like that."

Cho sighed, "I think you're right. But, if we could, I'd like to wait a few days, so that I can get you access to the Ravenclaw Aerie. We really aren't supposed to be doing this here, even though it was my idea, because there's nobody to interrupt if things start getting out of hand."

She felt the rumble of laughter in Harry's chest and he kissed her on the temple. "Well, I can certainly understand that, it took all of my self control not to jump you earlier!" Cho nodded in agreement, and then he said, "You know, now that my brain is functioning again, I remembered that we were told to bring a set of Dress Robes with us this year, did your letter have the same thing in it?"

Cho nodded, "Basically, yes, we were told to have a formal gown ready that could be delivered."

"So, it sounds like there will be a Ball of some sort this year. Miss Chang, if there is a Ball or other event requiring a date, will you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you?"

Cho giggled, and said, "Well, considering that I'm laying here naked in your arms, recovering from the greatest orgasm of my life, and happier than I've been in years, I don't think I'll be accepting any other invitations!" Rolling over so she was facing him, Cho tilted her head up and kissed him, "Of course you can escort me to whatever Ball or event they are having, Harry!"

Harry captured her lips again, and there was no more talking for quite a while.

Thursday, December 10th, 1994  
After Transfiguration Class

Hannah gave Harry a quick smile as she and the other 'Puffs walked past him out the door. Hermione and Dean were waiting at the door, along with Neville, Parvati and Lavender, so she just nodded at Hermione and headed to lunch. She was slightly curious why Professor Mcgonagall wanted Harry to wait behind, but figured it had something to do with the Yule Ball, since he was one of the Champions.

She was sitting down at the Hufflepuff table when Harry walked in, a smile on his face, and walked over to the Ravenclaw table where Cho was sitting with her friends. Hannah saw Cho smiling at Harry and felt a slight twinge of jealousy, even though she knew that Harry didn't belong to her. She watched as Harry actually bowed to Cho, before saying in a clear voice, "Miss Chang, will you do me the honor of being my date to the Ball being held on the Evening of Yule?"

Cho blushed at the way Harry was talking, and Hannah wondered what that was about, before she smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Mister Potter, I would be happy to be your date to the Ball." Harry grinned and nodded, turning back toward the Gryffindor table, but Cho stopped him and invited him to join them for lunch. Padma and Luna slid down slightly and Harry sat down next to Cho and began filling his plate.

Hannah was amused at the various reactions to seeing Harry asking Cho out, most of the guys seemed to realize they needed to get a date as well, and were looking rather nervous, but a few of the older boys just got up and approached the girl they were dating and did the same thing Harry did, down to the bow and over the top way of speaking. Of course the Weasley Twins had to ham it up even further as they approached Angelina and Alicia, and Lee approached Katie Bell, but that was to be expected.

Out of curiosity, Hannah looked over to where Cedric was sitting, still by himself, and saw that the older Champion was glaring at Harry and Cho furiously. Shaking her head, Hannah reached for the platter of sandwiches and crisps, wanting to get something filling in her belly before heading to Double Potions.

Hannah kept watching the room as she ate, half listening to Susan and Megan chatting about the Yule Ball, and half keeping her ear open to anything unusual. Glancing toward the Slytherin Table, she saw that Pansy and the other girls were still keeping their distance from Draco and his goons, and was very curious what the story there was? She hadn't had a chance to talk to Hermione to see if Parvati had found anything out yet, and made a mental note to spend time in the Library that night to catch up with her Gryffindor friend.

The rest of the meal passed quietly, except for when Ernie lead the rest of the Fourth Year Boys around the table to her and the girls and each of them, following Harry's example, asked Hannah and her roommates to the Ball. With a laugh, the girls accepted, and they all went back to eating.

After Dinner  
The Library

Hannah smiled at Hermione when she saw the other girl sitting at her regular table. Hermione grinned and waved, and Hannah slid into the seat across the table, before pulling out her Potions book. Putting up the privacy charms, Hannah said, "So, have you got your date lined up yet?"

Hermione grinned, "Dean asked me as soon as we left the classroom, although he did tell me at lunch that if he'd known Harry was going to show off like that he would have done something similar. I had to take him up to the Comfort Room after we ate to let him know that I was perfectly happy with how he asked me! I don't even have to ask you, since I saw Ernie and the others asking you at lunch."

Hannah nodded, "Yeah, although I feel sorry for Sophie, she got stuck with that prat Zach Smith, who made it obvious he was only asking because the other boys in the dorm pressured him into it. But Ernie and Justin said that they would make sure he behaved himself or he'd regret it!"

She wrote a couple of sentences on her essay before something Hermione said registered, and she looked over at the girl in surprise. "Wait a minute, did you say that you took Dean into the Room? By yourself? I didn't think you were able to do that until after we got back from Yule?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not in Gryffindor or Slytherin, but I understand that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws do have to wait until after Yule. No, in Gryffindor, when your Mentor says you're ready to go solo, she sends a message to Mcgonagall and then you have a meeting with her and your Mentor, and if Professor Mcgonagall gives you the go ahead, you can be on your own from then on. And let me tell you, having a discussion about giving a guy a knobber with your Head of House is probably one of the more embarrassing things I've had to do since I've been here!"

Hannah laughed, "I can only imagine! So, who else in your year has a date?"

"Pretty much everybody, Neville is going with Ginny Weasley, Seamus is taking Parvati, and Oliver Wood, of all people, is taking Lavender. I think that Seamus and Parvati are just going to have fun, because Seamus is more interested in trying to conjure rum than dating. But it looks like Oliver and Lavender might actually turn into something, because he always goes to her when she's in the Comfort Room, and the two of them were seen heading toward the Shrieking Shack the last time we were in Hogsmeade."

Hannah snickered, but then froze, "Oh Shite! I can't believe I forgot!"

Hermione looked at her in concern, "Hannah, what's wrong? What did you forget?"

"I was going to have Susan write to her Aunt Amelia, who's the Head of DMLE about the Sirius Black situation, and it totally slipped my mind until just now!"

Hermione gasped, "That, that would be brilliant! Do you think she would help?"

Hannah nodded, "I think so, she's really strict, but also very honest, and if she can prove that he never got a trial, she's going to raise all kinds of hell about it. If anybody can help Harry and Sirius, it would be her."

"That would be great if she could help, I'm sure Harry would be ecstatic about it. Can I say anything to him?"

Hannah thought, "Tell him that I'm going to ask Susan to write, but try not to let him get his hopes up too high, because there's no guarantee that she'll be able to get him a trial, but I know she will do her best." Leaning forward, she continued, "That's enough of the serious stuff, has Parvati or Lavender found out what the deal is with Pansy and Draco yet? She's still giving him the cold shoulder, and he doesn't look happy about it at all!"

Hermione laughed and nodded, "Oh yeah! It seems that ferret boy was really upset about Cho snogging Harry, and demanded that Pansy head to the Service Closet so she could take care of him, and Pansy slapped him down, hard! It seems that what he did was a major, major breach of pureblood etiquette, and Lucius actually had to apologize to the head of the Parkinson family. As a result, Draco and his goons are all forbidden from using the Service Closet until the end of term, and if Draco embarrasses his father one more time like that, he's going to be kicked out of the Malfoy family!"

Hannah whistled softly, "Damn, Ferret Senior must have been furious! To threaten to disown him, without having another heir available? That's almost unheard of, and you know that having to do it would have caused Lucius to lose a lot of respect in the Ministry! I'll have to write my father, to see if he's heard anything more about that side of things."

Grabbing a clean sheet of parchment, Hannah started writing a letter to her father, to let him know what she had just heard, and asking if the information would help the Abbott family in the Wizengamot? Hannah had always tried to pay attention when her father would discuss the family, even more so since she found out that she would be responsible for keeping the family name going. She finished the letter and looked up, to see Hermione watching her in amusement, and Hannah blushed, "Sorry about that, I guess I got a bit distracted. So, anyway, how are the others treating Harry now, since he did so well against the Dragon?"

Hermione scowled, "How do you think? He's their hero again, and everybody wants to be his friend. Fortunately, ever since you pulled his head out of his arse about things, he's been a lot more confident, and he basically ignores them. Those of us who were supporting him all along, he's still friends with, but the others, he's polite to, but that's about it." The scowl dropped and she chuckled, "Of course, after what we did for him after the Task, just about all of the guys in Fourth Year and above seem to want to worship him. I think that Fred and George were kidding about setting up an altar to him, but I'm not really sure."

Hannah snickered and shook her head, before the two of them concentrated on finishing their homework.

Hogsmeade  
Saturday, December 12th, 1994  
Late Morning

Hannah and Susan were walking toward the carriages that would take them to the village when Hannah saw Harry and Cho up ahead. Nudging Susan, her friend saw them and the girls started walking faster, catching up just as they were getting to the carriage. "Hey, Cho! Hey Harry! Hold up for a second, please?"

The two had turned back at Hannah's call, and were standing there smiling at her and Susan as the two 'Puffs came up to them. "Thanks, I wanted to ask the two of you to share a carriage down to the village, we've got some news for you."

Harry glanced at Cho, and when she didn't seem to object, nodded and reached for the door to the carriage. Harry helped Cho in, and then offered his hand to Hannah and Susan, making them smile, before climbing in himself. When they were all seated and the carriages were moving, Hannah said, "Okay, first of all, did Hermione talk to you the other night about what I was planning to do Harry?"

Harry looked at the two of them questioningly, and said "About my godfather? Yes she did."

Hannah noticed that Cho seemed to be aware of what they were talking about, because she was leaning forward watching them intently. Harry said, "Cho knows about him, and that he's innocent, we talked about it Sunday afternoon."

Susan said, "Okay, so I don't have to dance around the subject. Hannah talked to me Thursday night and I sent a letter to my Aunt Amelia asking her about it, and she contacted me this morning, she wants to meet with us at the Three Broomsticks as soon as we get to the village, before we get started with our shopping. I'm sure that she won't mind if you are there as well, Cho, since you already know what's going on."

Harry turned to Cho and softly said, "Would you like to come with us? This is really important to me, and to Sirius."

Cho smiled, "Of course I'll come with you, and then we can get some lunch before wandering the shops."

Harry smiled back, before turning to the other girls, "What about Ernie and Justin? Won't they object to losing their dates for the day?"

Susan snickered but shook her head, and Harry looked at her curiously, "Okay, I know why Hannah wouldn't be calling it a date, but what was it that made you laugh, Susan?"

Susan stopped snickering and looked at him, "You didn't know? Oh crap! Please don't say anything, but I thought you knew already. Ernie and Justin are a couple, they only asked us because Wayne wanted to ask Megan, and talked the others into asking the rest of us at the same time."

Harry shrugged, "Makes no difference to me, but yeah, since Ernie is a pureblood I guess his family wouldn't be all that impressed, would they?"

Hannah shook her head, "They actually don't mind that much, since Ernie's older brother has already had a son to continue the family name, but it's still nothing that gets talked about, the same way that nobody really cares if a witch prefers to spend time with other witches, as long as she marries and provides an heir at some point."

"There actually is a clause in that contract that gives the wife permission to have outside lovers, as long as it's after the heir is born, and she makes sure that any other children are mine as well." Harry said, nodding. "I wondered about that at first, but it makes sense now."

They passed the rest of the time with general conversation, until the carriages arrived at the Hogsmeade station.

The Three Broomsticks  
30 Minutes Later

The meeting with Susan's Auntie was very quick and to the point, as soon as Susan had introduced Harry and Cho to her, she asked Harry for the story of that night, and had it written down by what she called an 'evidence quill' that was unable to be tampered with. Then she asked for a copy of the memory of that night so she could use it as proof that Pettigrew was still alive, and his confession. She warned them to keep things quiet, because there were people who were very interested in preventing the truth from coming out, and if she could get the case put together without those people being made aware of it things would go a lot smoother.

Harry quickly agreed, but asked if she was going to want to talk to Hermione or Ron? She shook her head, saying that because Hermione is a muggle-born that her testimony would be discounted, and the Weasley's wouldn't be able to keep things quiet long enough.

With that Amelia asked Susan to stay behind, so they could catch up, and Hannah left with Cho and Harry. Hannah had been worried that the two of them would resent her being there while they were on a date, but, surprisingly, they seemed happy to include her in whatever they were doing.

It wasn't until Cho had sent Harry off to Tomes and Scrolls to pick up a couple of books for her, while she did some shopping that the knut dropped for Hannah. Once Harry was out of sight, Cho grabbed Hannah's hand and led her down an alley between two of the shops to a part of the village that Hannah had never seen.

"Cho? Where are we going?" She asked, as Cho started walking faster.

"I'll tell you in a minute, we don't have a lot of time before Harry gets done with his errands." Cho turned a corner and stopped in front of a shop that made Hannah grin widely. There was a hanging wooden sign that identified it as Lilith's Toy Shoppe, and the items in the window made it very clear exactly what sort of 'toys' that the shop carried. There were leather cuffs and dildos, blindfolds and gags, as well as a bunch of potions in lurid colors sitting in the window display.

"There's an age specific ward around this part of the village, you have to be at least 16 to even see it, that's why you didn't see it last year." Cho explained as she opened the door and stepped inside. Hannah followed her, her eyes darting around, gazing at the lingerie until she noticed the sign reading "Bum Fun" and was drawn to that part of the shop. There were all different sizes of plugs, and strings of beads, and lubricants, and Hannah would have loved to spend the rest of the day just trying the different items out. But Cho got her attention and Hannah reluctantly headed over to where Cho was looking at the bras and knickers.

When she got there, Cho said quietly, "I'm going to be having sex with Harry after the Yule Ball, in the room we found, and I'd like you to be there. You know that Harry has feelings for you, and, since I've gotten to know you, my feelings for you are growing as well, and it just seems right that you be there with us. There is a connection forming between the three of us, I've even dreamed of watching Harry as he made love to you, and I've dreamt of the two of us together a few times. Did you know that I came just as hard from swallowing Harry as you did? None of the other girls that Harry's gone to have reacted like that, and there has to be a reason for it!"

Hannah smiled and said, "I'd love to be there with you, is that why you are here, wanting to pick out something special to wear under your gown?"

Cho nodded, "I've got some ideas and wanted to get your opinion, and also get something nice for you to wear too, of course."

The two of them spent several minutes narrowing their choices down, although Hannah could have happily spent all day in the shop, before taking their selections up to the counter and paying for them. They would have taken less time, except that Cho had suggested that each of them get a second set, but these would match, so they could surprise Harry that night in the room. When she heard what Cho had in mind, especially her idea for the grand finale, Hannah eagerly agreed. The two of them spent a few extra minutes picking out the same style knickers and bra, Cho's in blue and bronze, and Hannah's in yellow and black. She was surprised, but very glad, that Lilith's offered House Elf delivery and their packages would be put on their beds, waiting for them to get back to the castle.

They were just coming out of the alleyway when Hannah spotted Harry walking down the street toward them, carrying several packages.

The three of them went to the Post Office and had the packages shipped to Hogwarts, so that Harry didn't have to carry them the rest of the day, and they enjoyed the next several hours just wandering the village. They saw several of their friends, and fortunately, managed to avoid Draco and his minions, but they did see Pansy and the other Fourth Year Slytherins.

Harry actually surprised Pansy and the others by being polite and friendly to them, which led to Millicent saying, "Why are you being so friendly, Potter? Don't you hate all of us 'slimy snakes'?"

Harry shook his head, "Not at all, in fact, if it wasn't for the fact that Draco had annoyed me so much the two times I met him, I would have been sorted into your house. Don't you remember how long my sorting took? I was arguing with the hat to avoid being put in the same house as Malfoy, which is why I ended up in Gryffindor. The hat actually said that I could have done well in any of the houses, but, hearing that my parents were in Gryffindor made me want to go in the same house that they were in."

He paused, "And it's Ron that has the problem with Slytherin, although I have no idea why, since the Weasley's are related to the Blacks, and they're about as Slytherin a family as I've ever heard of!"

Pansy actually laughed, "You mean it's Malfoy's fault you ended up in Gryffindor? Oh that's priceless! Thanks Potter, you've just given us even more information to make the ferret's life hell!"

Harry smirked, "Of course, why else do you think I told you?"

Laughing, the Slytherin girls went on their way, and Hannah and Cho were both smirking as they imagined the effect of that bombshell in the Snake Den.

Room of Requirement  
After Dinner

Harry was grinning in anticipation as Cho paced in front of the wall and the door appeared. He had a very good idea what was going to happen, but the fact that Cho had specifically invited Hannah to join them just made the whole thing even more exciting!

He wondered if Cho was going to have the bondage equipment in the room this time. He didn't want to overreact the last time, but the idea of having his girlfriend tied up and helpless really got him going, and the idea of having Hannah tied up next to her, as he stretched out the blonde's arse for his cock had featured in several of his dreams! He knew that Cho wasn't really as obsessed with the idea of being buggered as Hannah was, but she wasn't against the idea, at all!

The door appeared in front of Cho, and he and Hannah followed her inside. Once the door was shut behind them, Hannah walked over to stand next to Cho, who said, "Go over and sit in the chair Harry, Hannah and I have something to show you."

Harry looked to where Cho gestured, and his eyebrows went up as he saw that Cho had created a full sized bed in the back of the room, with a comfortable looking chair right by the side of it. Walking over to the chair, he opened his robes and sat down, trying to wait patiently.

He didn't have to wait long, because the two girls walked over and stood in front of him, their robes hanging open. His cock hardened instantly as he saw that the two of them were only wearing their knickers and bras under their robes, and he smiled when he realized the two were wearing their house colors.

Both girls stripped off their robes, and first Cho and then Hannah leaned forward and kissed him softly before they sat on the edge of the bed. Harry watched as Hannah put her arm around Cho, and pulled the girl into a kiss, her other hand toying with Cho's breasts. Hannah moved the arm that was holding Cho to her back and unhooked the bra, before pulling it away from her chest.

Harry held his breath as Cho's breasts were exposed, her tiny nipples standing tall and firm. Hannah had both of her hands playing with the breasts, making Cho moan against her mouth. Hannah moved so that Cho was pushed back on to the bed, her legs falling open. The younger girl then tugged on Cho's knickers, sliding them down her legs and tossed them to Harry, saying, "Put those in your pocket for a memento Harry, she's not going to need them tonight!"

He laughed and did just that, saying, "Are you going to give me yours as well, Hannah?"

She snickered, "Don't be greedy, you're already getting to watch two hot witches having sex, save something for next time!"

Harry blinked at the mention of a 'next time' but kept his mouth shut, willing to wait to see just what the two of them had in mind. For now, though, he just enjoyed the sight of Hannah stripping out of her underwear and climbing naked on the bed, her legs straddling Cho's face. Cho had moved so that her legs were stretched out on the bed as well, and Harry watched happily as Cho's tongue started licking Hannah's pussy, pulling sighs of pleasure from the blonde.

He couldn't help himself, when Hannah lowered herself so that she was licking Cho at the same time, Harry popped the button on his trousers and pulled his zipper down, freeing his cock from the tight confines of his pants. He started stroking himself slowly, watching as the two girls made love to each other in front of him. It was obvious to him that Hannah and Cho were having sex as much because they cared for each other as they were to give him a show, and that made him very happy.

He hadn't consciously thought about it before, but he had to admit that his feelings for Hannah were just as deep as they were for Cho, and he was already starting to form a plan for trying to buy out Hannah's contract if it wasn't with him. Hell, depending on who the other people named were, he might even try to arrange a transfer. All he knew was, he didn't want to let Hannah get away, and, from the way she was acting, neither did Cho!

Harry just watched the two of them, enjoying the cries and moans of pleasure from each of them. When he could tell that they were getting close to cumming, he stopped stroking himself, wanting to hold off on his own climax until the girls could enjoy it too. The two of them hit their peak at almost the same time, and he smiled when the two of them almost unconsciously shifted around so that their arms were wrapped around each other, and they started softly kissing. It was probably the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Harry shifted in his seat, trying to avoid touching himself, and the noise brought the girls back to reality, making them aware that they weren't alone in the room. Without a word Hannah and Cho looked at each other and grinned, before moving apart and sliding off the bed. Cho spread his legs apart, even wider than usual, and she and Hannah knelt between them.

Harry expected one or the other of the girls to reach for him, but instead, they stayed in place, and Cho said, "We want to experience something different this time. We want to watch you stroking that monster and when you get ready to cum, we want you to paint our faces! We've already put protection spells on our eyes, so don't worry about that!"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Sure, he was aware of what a 'facial' was, but to actually have them asking for one? They really seemed to be looking forward to it, too. As he said before, he may not have been a Ravenclaw, but he wasn't stupid enough to turn them down! Reaching down he gripped his cock, stroking it quickly, because he knew how close he was, and within a minute, he groaned out his release, and the first jet burst out of him, landing across Cho's cheek and nose. He shifted and the second landed on Hannah's lips, with some of it hitting her tongue. He still had more inside of him, and he stroked urgently, until the final burst sprayed both of their faces!

He fell back in the chair, panting as the two girls turned to each other, and started licking his seed off and swallowing it. He found it vaguely interesting that, while they both seemed to get pleasure from it, it was nowhere near the massive orgasms he'd watch them have when they swallowed directly.

When the two girls had swallowed everything, he reached out his hands and pulled them both up onto his lap. He cast a mouth cleaning charm on each of them, before kissing them firmly, and just holding them in his arms for a little while.

Unfortunately, as much as they were all enjoying the closeness, Harry's legs started complaining, and he said, "I'm sorry, but we're going to have to get up, this position is killing my legs!"

The girls grumbled a bit, because they were comfortable, but they got up, and Harry stood, stretching his legs. Looking at the two of them, he noticed that they were both looking more than a little disheveled, so he decided to try something. He concentrated, and a shower area and a couple of dressing and makeup tables appeared at the back of the room.

Cho looked at him in surprise when she felt the room change, and Harry just gestured toward the back, and she smiled, "I guess we do all look like we've just been shagging, don't we?" And she took Hannah's hand and the three of them rinsed off before the girls got themselves back in order.

After checking that there was no one outside the door, Harry cast a disillusion charm on the three of them, impressing both girls that he was able to cover them all, before they slipped out, and started heading for the Sett.

After they left Hannah at the Hufflepuff door, with many kisses first, Harry dropped the disillusionment charm on her, and he and Cho headed for the main floors of the castle, before he removed their charms as well.

Neither of them noticed the scowling form of Mad-Eye Moody standing deep in the shadows as they walked past, or heard him whisper, "Enjoy yourself with your whores while you can, Potter, I'm going to ask if the Dark Lord will let me ravage them both in front of you before you die!"

End Chapter Five

A Plea for Help from The Author

Hey Folks: I hope you don't mind me adding a personal plea, but I'm really in a tight situation and asking for help any way I can think of. I am in dire need of funds to both get my car repaired, as well as living expenses while I get enough to pay for the engine repaired or replaced. Donations have come in, but, very slowly, so I'm trying to get as many eyes on my GoFundMe as possible, in the hopes that some folks who've enjoyed my writing will be able to contribute so I can get back to working.

You see, in my off line life, I drive full time for a Ride share company, and it's my only source of income. A couple of weeks ago I had a massive mechanical problem, from what the mechanic can determine, my timing chain broke, and I need a new engine to be able to get back on the road.

To help pay for the engine, and to cover my living expenses while it's being done, I've set up a Go Fund Me. If you can, please click on the link:

HowardKammererCarRepair

if the link doesn't appear, type this into your browser search bar:

https (:) / / (www) (.) (gofundme) (.) (com) / HowardKammererCarRepair

and remove the parentheses () and spaces, and it will lead you to my donation page.

Even if you aren't in a position to donate, it would still be a help if you would share it on your social media.

Thank you very much!

Red


	6. 06 Yuletide Explorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah gets a very pleasant Yule Gift, and Padma and Parvati get involved.

STORY TITLE: The Education of Hannah Abbott  
CHAPTER TITLE: Yuletide Explorations  
PART: 06 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, FF. Net, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing, Twisting the Hellmouth, My Yahoo Group  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Characters or the Harry Potter Fandom. They all belong to JK Rowling and her publisher. I'm not making any money off of this.  
SUMMARY: Hannah gets a gift she really enjoys! And has fun at the Yule Ball too!   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT:   
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
AUTHORS NOTES: I'm quite sure I'm going to hell for this, but the story just started flowing through my fingers onto the keyboard. It's a P w/minimal Plot, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
AND YET ANOTHER NOTE: I know that in canon, Cho wasn't the Fifth Year Prefect, but it works better in this story if she is.

Sunday, December 25th, 1994  
Hufflepuff Fourth Year Girls Dorm  
Early Morning

Hannah opened her eyes, blinking slowly as she woke up. She looked around, wondering what it was that woke her until she glanced at the foot of the bed and gasped in surprise. Dobby was standing there next to a large gaily wrapped box. She had to look at the elf again, to make sure she was seeing things correctly, because, while she had gotten used to seeing the elf wearing a strange collection of clothing items, it was extremely bizarre to see him dressed as one of Father Christmas's elves! 

When she opened her mouth to ask the elf what he was doing, Dobby put his finger to his lips in the universal sign to be quiet. Then he climbed up the bed toward her and whispered, "I'se bringing you your prezzie from the Great Harry Potter, Sir, and his Lady Cho! He says it's a private prezzie so to opens it when you'se is alone." With that, the elf popped out, leaving her shaking her head in amusement. 

Hannah looked at the box curiously, then checked her clock. Seeing it was just past midnight, so it was technically Yule, she closed the curtains on her bed and cast a silencing charm and a bluebell flame in a jar to provide light before reaching for the box. 

A few minutes later she was very glad she cast the silencing charm, otherwise, her dorm mates would have been extremely unhappy with her for waking them with her excited shout. Unwrapping the box, she found a polished wooden carrying case with her initials engraved on a brass plate in the center of it. She smiled softly, running her fingers along the engraving, before opening the latch on the front and lifting it open. 

Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside the box. There was a layer of foam padding, and in individually shaped openings were a set of anal plugs, from one barely the size of her pinkie all the way up to one almost as large as Harry himself! There were several different types of lubricants and a set of beads on a string that Hannah had remembered staring at in the store. She didn't recognize a few of the other items, but they were obviously the same type of thing, toys to give her anal pleasure. She was extremely tempted to strip out of her nightgown and try the first of plugs out, but decided she would wait until she and Harry were together so he could watch her penetrating herself for the first time! 

Looking closer, she saw that there were small looped ribbons on either side of the case, so she could pull out the top layer of foam. When she carefully removed it, she nearly shrieked in delight, for, in a foam frame of its own, was an exact duplicate of Harry's cock when fully erect. She lifted it out of the box and ran her hands along the shaft, amazed at how warm and lifelike it felt. She was about to put it in her mouth and picture herself thanking him for his gift when her eyes landed on a folded slip of paper that had been under the replica Harry. 

Opening it, she immediately recognized his scrawled handwriting, and read the note;

Hannah, I know that you would have much preferred to receive the real thing, just as much as I would have loved to let you have it, but we both know that it's impossible for the time being. So, I'm hoping this will be a close substitute for giving you what you really want. 

Enjoy!

Harry

That did it! Her plans to wait until Harry was with her went right out the window reading his note! Setting the Harry down, Hannah reached down and pulled her nightgown over her head, leaving her completely nude on her bed. Looking at the selection of plugs, she picked up the smallest one and a tube of the lubricant. When she had her index finger coated, she picked up the plug and slid it into her mouth as she lifted her legs and reached down, rubbing around her arse until she could pop the tip of the finger inside. 

She held the plug in her mouth while she pushed her finger further inside and, when it was completely buried in her arse, began to move it around, stretching her ring. Once she could move it easily, she started licking and sucking on the plug, getting it as slick as possible before took her finger out and replaced it with the plug. 

It was indescribable, the feeling she got as she felt something other than her finger for the very first time! There was no pain, not even a little discomfort, just a delightful fullness that sends shivers of delight throughout her body. Picking up the partial Harry, she lifted it to her mouth and placed a kiss on the head, just like she would do if he were there, and then took him inside her mouth. 

With one hand holding Harry, she wiped her other hand clean on her nightgown and started fingering herself, closing her eyes as she imagined actually being with Harry and Cho, he would be filling her mouth, and Cho would be fingering her and sucking on her nipples. She was deep into her fantasy, and just about to hit her peak when something happened that sent her over the edge!

She hadn't really been focusing on the plug in her arse, but suddenly she felt it starting to move, it was vibrating inside her and the sensations were all too much for her to take and she felt her magic exploding inside her! There were fireworks behind her eyes, her blood was pounding in her veins and it felt like her magic was dancing from her fingertips to her toes and back again!

It was a good thing that she had been sucking on Harry at the time, or, silencing charms or no silencing charms her shrieks of ecstasy would have woken the entire dorm! As it was, it was still several minutes before Hannah was aware of her surroundings again, she lay on her bed, panting in exhilaration, Harry laying on the pillow beside her head, and a smile that picturing Hagrid skinny dipping wouldn't remove.

She reached down between her legs and slowly removed the plug, amazed that it automatically cleaned itself before her eyes, and put it, and the lubricant back into the case. She was going to keep Harry with her! It was after she closed the case that a spectral silver stag came through her bed curtains, and she heard Harry's amused voice. 

"Happy Christmas, Hannah, I see you couldn't wait and opened my gift. I hope you enjoyed the little extras I added, and yes, I was the one who activated the plug. I had all the plugs, and the special gift at the bottom of the case that you enjoyed so much, tied to my magic, so anytime you are wearing or using them, I know it! And I'd be careful about wearing one of them during classes because I might be feeling mischievous and start it vibrating in the middle of Potions! You wouldn't want that, would you?" 

She stared at the stag incredulously, he wouldn't? Would he? There was a throaty chuckle from its mouth, and he said, "I'm sure you are wondering if I'm serious about doing something like that. Well, do you really want to take the chance? My father and two of my honorary uncles were notorious pranksters, I might just have inherited the trait." He laughed again, "Go back to sleep, Hannah, I'll see you at breakfast with your public present." 

Hannah started laughing as the stag faded away, this has got to be one of the best Christmas's of her life, and it was just barely getting started. Shaking her head, she grabbed her nightgown and slipped out of bed, putting it in the laundry hamper for the elves to find. Moving the case to under her bed, she climbed back under the covers and was soon fast asleep, the smile still on her face.

Ravenclaw Aerie  
Prefect's Rooms  
6:00 am

Cho smiled down at the dark-skinned girl in her arms, their nude bodies glistening with sweat from the last hour's exertion and said, "Are you ready to talk about what's gotten you so worked up the Padma?" 

Padma shifted slightly so she could look up into Cho's eyes and sighed, “Just nerves I guess. After tonight, everything is going to be different. You're going to be having sex with Harry, and with Flitwick getting him access to the Aerie I'm going to have to watch you with him, and I know that you are fine with me joining the two of you, why would he even be interested? I mean, he's got you, and that 'Puff, Abbott, who would live on her knees in front of him if she could, not to mention the girls in Gryffindor who practically drag him into their Comfort Room, why would he want anything to do with me?”

Cho looked at her friend, her lover thoughtfully, before saying, "Okay, first of all, yes, I'm planning on giving myself to Harry tonight, that's been the plan for the last couple of weeks after we started dating publicly. And yes, Hannah is a part of this, and Harry and I both are hoping that the two of them end up being on each other's contract, she's a really sweet girl and I think you would enjoy getting to know her if you spent time with her. But that doesn't mean you are going to be left behind, even if Harry didn't have another family name to continue beside Potter, and he does, the Multiple Marriage Act requires that he have consorts for each of the families he's responsible for, and if he takes a concubine for one of the families, he'll need one for the other families as well." 

Padma's eyes widened, “And does Harry know about that? He was muggle raised wasn't he, that sort of thing isn't common in the muggle world from what I've heard.”

She nodded, “He knows, his godfather had sent him a letter when the news reached him about Harry and I being together. He was surprised at first, but then just laughed and said it was a good thing he had enough money to be able to support them.” 

She grinned impishly, “Of course, the fact that I had just finished swallowing his third load of the night meant he was in a surprisingly mellow mood. But, and this is the important part, he did say that I would have a major say in who the consorts would be, and I mentioned your name.” 

Padma sucked in her breath, which did interesting things to her chest, Cho noted, before she continued, "Let's just say that Harry is really in favor of the idea! It's not just your looks, although he was very complimentary about them, he likes your intelligence and the fact that you so obviously care for Luna, who can be more than a little odd at times. He said that he likes the way your eyes sparkle when you are amused and quite a few other things. It all adds up to the fact that I can say Harry is definitely interested in you!" 

Padma stared at her in disbelief, before laughing, “Okay, so I guess I was worrying for nothing, but, who else did you suggest for consorts?”

"Luna, of course, the three of us have been close since she was a firstie when the two of us kicked the hell out of Edgecombe and Turpin for trying to get her roommates to steal her stuff!" She frowned, "I still can't believe the two of them thought it was a bright idea to try and bully a Lovegood, this is supposed to be the house of those who value their brains!" 

“Does Luna know you've mentioned her? She hadn't said anything to me about it.”

Cho shook her head, "No, and that goes back to the fact that Harry had another line to continue. It's not official yet, because there is a lot of things going on that I can't tell you, they aren't my secrets to tell. But, the other line he is responsible for requires that the wife is an English born and bred pureblood witch, so he's thinking about approaching Luna and her father about it when it's all settled." 

"So that would still leave him needing another consort, plus one for the line contract. Do you know who he might be considering? Because I know that 'Vati fancies him a bit too, and we kind of grew up expecting that we'd be with the same man. I mean, our dad is married to our mum and has her two sisters as consorts, so it's not like we have a problem with the idea." 

Cho chuckled, “That's why I don't have a problem with Harry using the Comfort Room in Gryffindor Tower, while he isn't as over the moon about your sister as he about you, he does like Parvati, and, once I give him the word that you and I have talked, he's going to approach her.”

Padma raised an eyebrow, “And you were planning on discussing this with me, when? If I hadn't been hit with a dose of the nerves last night, would you have said anything to me anytime soon?”

The older girl just leaned in and kissed her, "Of course I was planning to talk to you, I was originally going to bring you in here when I got back to the tower tonight, for a good old-fashioned girl talk session, but this just means that Harry can talk to Parvati now and see if she's interested." 

“It's too bad you can't talk to him now, because 'Vati told me last night she was going to be in their Comfort Room early this morning. I bet Harry would really enjoy how she shows her interest!”

“Actually,” Cho grinned, reaching for her wand, “Let me show you a spell that Harry learned the other day. Adfero!” A ghostly white swan appeared, and she said, “Happy Christmas, Harry. I just talked to Padma and she's in agreement. Parvati should be in the Comfort Room for your conversation.” Pointing the wand toward the wall, the swan floated through it and out of sight.

Padma stared for a minute, before shaking her head and grinning, “Okay, I'm really going to want to know about that spell, but that can wait for later. Right now, since I'm feeling a lot better about things, want to help me get Christmas off to another great start?”

Cho's eager kiss was all the answer she needed, and it was nearly an hour later that they were finally getting a shower and dressed.

Gryffindor Comfort Room  
7:00 am

Harry couldn't imagine any better Christmas morning. Not only did Hannah really enjoy her gift, but Cho had basically given her approval to adding the second of a pair of gorgeous twins to their relationship. He was glad that Padma was interested, but after Parvati's comment after the First Task, he wasn't that surprised. Now they were just waiting for Madame Bones to get his mutt of a dog-father his trial and he could talk to Luna. It was nice that at least one part of his life was going smoothly since the Headmaster still wasn't finding anything about who had entered him in this damned tournament! 

Of course, he smirked, certain parts of the tournament weren't bad at all! The memory of the afternoon after the First Task would certainly fuel his Patronus for years. Although he could have done without the sock to the jaw from Ron that came afterward, the letter he got said that his parents were keeping him home until next September, so they could work on getting his temper under control, and make sure his grades didn't suffer. Harry really did hope that Ron got a better handle on things, he did miss his best mate, but he wouldn't put up with the jealousy and other things any longer. 

He shook his head, this morning was for thinking about fun things, and he had to admit, that if it wasn't the tournament, he doubted that he and Hannah would have noticed each other, which would have been a very bad thing! It was with her help that he had the confidence to approach Cho after she broke up with Cedric, and that led to what she had told him was going to happen tonight! So, yes, there was some good from being entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. 

He was still smiling when he imagined Hannah's face as she enjoyed her gift, and hoped she would still be wearing it after the Ball, he really wanted to see her arse being stuffed! Cho had said she was willing to try it, but not right away, which was good, because he needed to learn the charms to make it pleasant for the witch that was in the book he'd bought when he got Hannah's gift made. 

He couldn't believe it when Neville had told him about the hidden area of Hogsmeade after the first visit this term and made it a point to slip out during the last weekend. He was just glad that there were two scheduled weekends this month, to let people get what they needed for the Yule Ball. 

Cho had gone with him and pointed out a few of the things that Hannah had been interested in, even helping him to get fully prepared for when the witch made the replica of his John Thomas. The witch hadn't even blinked when Cho opened her blouse and sucked him when they were finished, although the woman did raise an eyebrow when she climaxed from swallowing. He couldn't wait to see what Rita Skeeter made of that particular tidbit! 

Cho had even shown him some of the books of spells for private use, and his Gringotts vault took a bit of a hit with all his purchases! It was going to be so worth it, though! The stamina and replenishing spells alone were worth every galleon, not to mention the all the spells that were meant to ensure the witch's first time was pleasant and pain-free. 

It was while Cho was browsing for something for him that Harry managed to ask the sales witch about books for loving a submissive woman, and about bondage. The witch had grinned at him and told him he was a lucky, lucky wizard, and brought him three different books, as well as what she called a memory viewer. It was a lot smaller than a pensieve because it didn't have to be as versatile, it just had to show the memories. She also had a set of memories that he purchased, saying that they were memories of a wizard who had a submissive witch as his lover, and how he trained her. He hadn't had the time to start watching those, because of everything else that was going on, but Cho and Hannah were both leaving to spend the rest of the break with their families. 

Taking a shower and shaving, he was thinking about the coming conversation with Parvati. He was glad that Cho had talked to Padma, although, considering the hour of the morning, he had to wonder if they were doing something other than talking? He grinned, he was sure that Cho would tell him all about it when they met for breakfast later. Checking to make sure that his ball and tackle were completely clean, he finished dressing and made his way down to the Common Room, stopping to pick up the 'public gifts' he'd gotten for Cho and Hannah.

Sticking his head into the Comfort Room, he grinned seeing Parvati sitting there alone, looking more than a little bored. She looked up when the door opened and a wide smile crossed her face when she recognized him.

“Harry! Hi, Happy Christmas, come on over!” Parvati said, patting the seat next to her.

"Happy Christmas to you too, Parvati. I didn't think anybody would be down here this morning." He said, sitting down and giving her a quick one-armed hug. The hug seemed to surprise her, but she didn't seem to mind at all. 

Parvati shrugged, “Truthfully, Christmas isn't really that big a deal to me or my family. Sure, my parents do the public celebrations and decorate their business, but, it's not part of our culture. It's just another Sunday to me, and since Alicia and McGonagall cleared me to go solo I thought I'd get started, so, here I am!”

He blinked, rather surprised since Hermione and Lavender had already gone solo weeks ago. He ignored the questions that raised to give her a friendly smile, "So, I'm the first guy you've ever done this for on your own?" 

She nodded, "Honestly, I probably could have asked to have the meeting at the same time Lav did, but I really didn't feel the need. Sure, I get why we are doing this, and the magic does feel good when I rub it on my skin, but I get more pleasure out of what we do in the girls' dorms. That's kind of why I'm hoping you'll keep me in mind for a concubine position when Padma finally makes her move...." she trailed off, "Oh crap, I wasn't supposed to say anything! Pad's gonna kill me!" 

He put his finger against her lips, smiling, “Hush, Parvati, I'm well aware of Padma's interest, Cho and I have already discussed it and we are both in favor of it! You don't have to worry about keeping it a secret. Besides, I do remember what you said the day of the first task, you kind of spilled the beans then, remember?”

Parvati blushed as the words she'd said about Padma's crush came back to her, but Harry didn't let her dwell on it for long. Turning on the couch to face her, he said, "As I said, Cho and I have already discussed bringing Cho in as a consort to one of my families, and we are also in agreement about asking you to join us as well, and since you've already said you are interested...." 

Her smile was blinding! “Of course I'm interested! I wouldn't have mentioned it to Pad if I wasn't!” She moved into his lap and hugged him tightly, her smile turning to a sultry grin as she felt his obvious reaction. “Would you like me to take care of that for you 'master'?” she purred, playing the part of a concubine.

Harry chuckled, “Well, since you asked so nicely...”

She laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips as she slid off his lap. 

“Then lean back and put your hands behind your head, you can put your hands all over my virginal body when we've got a nice soft bed to enjoy ourselves in.”

“Oh, that can easily be arranged, but not until we formalize things with your parents.”

Parvati smiled softly, “Thank you for thinking of that, Harry. Thinking about my reputation and Pad's, even what you don't have to, just makes me even more certain that this is the right thing to do! My parents will be thrilled when I tell them what you said.”

He blinked before laughing slightly, “I guess it's my muggle raised background, but I can't imagine being comfortable about talking to a girl's parents about having sex with her. Especially when it's going to be both of their daughters!”

“My parents won't be worried about that, it's that fact that we are non-English and you still care about our reputation is what is going to make them ecstatic. But we can talk about my parents later, right now I believe I've got something to take care of...”

Kneeling between his legs, Parvati pulled her vest over her head and tossed it on the couch, leaving her topless in front of him. She leaned back to let him admire her bare breasts, and he raised an eyebrow seeing that she had pierced her nipples and bellybutton at some point, the jewels were glittering in the light coming from the fireplace, making the light seem to dance around her breasts and firm belly.

He didn't have time to consider when she had gotten pierced because her hands were busy with his belt and zipper, and then there was no need for thought at all as Parvati proved just how enthusiastic she could be!

A little while later Harry watched in bemusement as the Indian beauty shuddered on the carpet, her hand working between her legs as a massive orgasm transported her to another level! 'Okay, that's Hannah, Cho and now Parvati cumming their brains out from swallowing, but none of the other girls have that kind of reaction. Is it a reaction to the family magic? I think we need to talk to Nurse Pomfrey about this, Christmas or no Christmas!' 

Seeing that Parvati was still lost in pleasure, he drew his wand and concentrated, smiling as the two miniature Prongs' floated from his wand and spoke a brief message. The twin stags floated out of the room, heading for Cho and Hannah as Parvati's eyes fluttered and she started to sit up with a satisfied smile.

"Oh, Morganna's pierced clit that was amazing!" She breathed, her fingers gathering up the seed that had overflowed her mouth and covered her chin. Looking up at him as she reached for her vest and pulled it over her head, Parvati said, "Okay, as fun as that was, I've never seen that happen to any of the other girls, even the ones that swallowed you before. Has it happened to you before?" 

He nodded thoughtfully, “Yes, you're the third girl who's had that reaction. And two of you have a connection to one of my families, and I have a suspicion that the third girl does as well, but we won't know for a while. I sent a message to Cho, I think we need to head to the Hospital wing after we have breakfast. I don't think it's anything to be concerned about, but I'd rather we know for certain, wouldn't you?”

Parvati frowned, “Probably a good thing, but, it didn't feel dangerous, more welcoming, I guess? It's hard to describe, but the magic felt like you were surrounding me and claiming me like I was part of you and you were part of me. Does that make any sense?" 

Harry shrugged, “Kinda, I haven't noticed any reaction in my magic, but it might be something about being connected to the Potter family, I don't know.”

Standing, he helped Parvati to her feet and said, “Let's head down to the Great Hall, I want to get some breakfast and I'm sure that you are hungry too, aren't you?”

She grinned, “I could eat. That was a tasty snack but not all that filling,” she said, as she cast a mouth cleaning charm on herself. He laughed and pulled her into a kiss before they headed out the door.

The Great Hall  
Fifteen Minutes Later

Cho, Padma, and Hannah were all waiting for them when Harry and Parvati got to the Hall, and, after giving all three of the girls a kiss, he handed Cho and Hannah their gifts. Hannah smiled happily when she took it, although she blushed when Harry smirked at her.

They were just sitting down and reaching for the trays of food when the Daily Prophet delivery arrived and there was an explosion of noise around the room. Picking up a copy, his eyes widened when he read the headline:

SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT! PETTIGREW WAS FOLLOWER OF YOU-KNOW-WHO! 

 

Harry ignored the noise and quickly read the article, before turning to Hannah and pulled her close, his mouth capturing hers in a passionate kiss! Hannah froze in shock before eagerly responding, the two of them ignoring the uproar from the staff table or the cheers and clapping from the various tables. Finally breaking the kiss, he softly said in Hannah's ear, “Officially, that was me thanking you for getting Susan to contact her aunt, but truthfully, I really wanted to kiss you. You don't mind, do you?”

Hannah gave a flustered laugh, “Oh hell no! And I'm going to want a lot more of that when we get somewhere private!”

Harry didn't get a chance to answer because McGonagall was standing at the table demanding an explanation for the unseemly display!

"I was just thanking Hannah for setting things in motion to see my Godfather finally exonerated, Professor. We were discussing the events of last year and she mentioned what she'd learned to Susan Bones. You can see the results in this mornings paper, so of course, I had to express my appreciation." 

The older woman was trying to glare at him, obviously not believing a word of what he was saying. Harry was about to say something else, but then he noticed the corners of her mouth twitching as she just shook her head and walked away.

Turning back to his breakfast, he and Hannah shared a quick grin, to Cho's amusement. She leaned close and her breath was warm in his ear as she said, “Harry, I love you, but you are absolutely pants at lying, you know that, don't you?”

He smirked, “Hey, I'd just finished snogging one of my favorite girls, my brain needed time to restart.”

“Uh-huh, sure Harry, if you say so,” Cho laughed before starting to eat again.

The rest of the breakfast passed quietly, although Hermione hugged him happily when she and Dean came down and saw the newspaper, before moving down the table to sit by themselves. Luna was not far behind them and she just nodded, a slight smile on her face.

When Harry saw Luna looking at the paper, he glanced at Cho, an eyebrow raised questioningly, and she looked over at the blonde and smiled, nodding slightly.

Harry softly said, “Luna?” When she looked up at him, he said, “We need to head up to talk to the nurse for a few minutes, but after that Cho and I want to talk to you in private. Do you want to go with us to the Infirmary and we can talk when we finish?”

She smiled and nodded, “That would be lovely, thank you, Harry. And Daddy and I will both say yes, so don't worry about that!”

Cho and Padma laughed while Harry just stared at her in surprise, before snorting a laugh, “Well, that sort of defeats the purpose of asking the question, doesn't it? Do you have any idea who the other two witches are going to be?”

Luna stirred her oatmeal thoughtfully, "Not at the moment, neither of them is quite ready yet, I think, but one will be ready before the end of the year." She shrugged, "When they're ready, it will be clear, but until then, I don't know who they are, sorry." 

Harry looked at Cho and Padma who were doing their best to muffle their laughter and he just shook his head. “Only you, Luna, only you,” he said as he reached over and pulled her into a hug. 

Luna just smiled happily and snuggled up to him briefly, before going back to her breakfast. Spooning some raisins into the oatmeal she absently said, “You probably should check to see if Padma has the same reaction before you go see the nurse, it might tell her something.”

Hannah, Cho, and Parvati looked at Luna in surprise, while Padma snorted. Harry opened his mouth to say something but paused, thinking. Looking over at Padma he said, "She's a bit blunter than I would like, but Luna makes a valid point. If you have the same reaction that the others do, it might help the nurse figure out why you are reacting so strongly, and none of the other girls are." 

Padma eyes were twinkling merrily “So it's just a matter of medical curiosity, Harry? What a nice way to put things!”

He grinned, “No, not just curiosity, but I'm trying not to be crude here!” He leaned across the table and whispered “Would you rather I said 'Hey Padma, care to come over and give me knobber?'” speaking normally he said, “Look, it's taken me long enough to get comfortable with the idea that you get almost as much out of it as I do. And, as much I would love to watch you kneeling between my legs, it really is more important right now to find out why only certain girls are affected so strongly. If there's a connection between your magic and my family magic that could tell us something interesting, don't you think?”

Padma was grinning openly now, “I'm just kidding Harry, and I actually am curious, especially now that Parvati had the same reaction. But, I'm not going to climb under the table and give you a suck. That might be Cho's fantasy, but it's not mine!”

Harry looked over at Cho, who was blushing but didn't deny it, and he just grinned "We can try that the last night of the year, don't want to risk getting expelled, do you?" 

She laughed, shaking her head, and Padma said, “Well, there's no time like the present, shall we go to that room on the Seventh Floor?”

As they all stood up, Luna put her spoon down and said, “I think I'll join you, if you don't mind? I haven't got any experience and I'll need to learn.”

They looked at each other and shrugged, and Padma sat down beside the younger girl and hugged her. “Sure you can watch, but only watch this time, you're still technically too young, even if you know about it from reading your mum's journals. Your magic isn't really settled enough yet, but it won't be that much longer.”

Luna nodded placidly, “Oh, I know, but I do want to know what I'm going to spend a lot of time doing starting over the summer. The way that Cho and Hannah talk about it has me really looking forward to trying it for myself.”

With that, the six of them left the table, ignoring the amused looks from Hermione and a few of the other girls, and the speculative look on Pansy's face as they walked out the doors.

Room of Requirement  
A few minutes later

Padma looked around the room in interest, joined by her sister and Luna, apparently, Parvati wasn't that different from her twin since the mystery of the room was far more interesting to the three of them than naked Harry time. Of course, the room was almost routine for Harry, Cho, and Hannah and they just moved to the couch in the center of the room and relaxed, stripping out of their clothing and sitting completely nude. Harry had his arms around both girls, a hand lightly cupping each of their breasts as the snuggled happily against him. The two girls were gently stroking his erection, just enough to keep contact, not trying to get him any harder. 

While the other three girls were exploring, Harry said, “Did Hannah tell you that she's already tried out the gift we got her?”

Cho smirked, “Oh really? I'm surprised, I would have thought you would wait until the celebration after the Ball tonight, so Harry could watch you penetrating that sweet arse of yours for the first time.”

Hannah chuckled, "I know, I know! I was originally going to wait, but then I saw what was at the bottom of the case and I couldn't help myself! Hell, if I hadn't had Harry in my mouth when the plug started moving I would have woken up the whole Sett! And then the girls in the dorm would want to borrow him, and sorry, but I'm not going to be passing him around to just anybody!" 

Cho snickered, “Good point. The girl at the shop where we had it made was looking extremely interested too! Especially when I passed out after sucking him. I'm surprised that it hasn't shown up in Rita's articles yet.”

“That's a little too complimentary toward Harry for Rita to be interested in, besides, the Prophet wouldn't print something that was about sex, Molly Weasley would send them a howler, never mind that she spent just as much time on her knees as any other witch who went through Hogwarts. You'd think she never even saw a cock until she got married!”

Harry groaned, “Can we please change the subject? I really don't want to think about Molly Weasley sucking anybody's cock! I mean, she's a decent enough woman, but the thought of that mouth getting anywhere near my ball and tackle makes it want to shrivel up and hide!”

Cho patted him on the leg sympathetically while Hannah just chuckled, “Well this should take your mind off of Molly Weasley quite nicely Harry. I'm sure you figured out that Padma and I were together when we got your message? Well, we had been together the whole night, and she absolutely lost her mind when I slipped my finger in her arse when I was licking her. So our sweet and innocent Hannah may not be the only member of the future family who has a thing for being buggered!”

Hannah smiled at being referred to as a member of the family, and she really hoped it would turn out to be true, it would break her heart if she was actually contracted to somebody else. But Harry pulling her close and kissing her again quickly drove those thoughts from her mind.

She could feel Harry getting harder in her hand, and it was so tempting to just wrap her hand around him and start stroking, but Hannah knew that she wouldn't stop with just her hand, and it was actually important for Padma to get him in her mouth.

Fortunately, the other three girls had managed to complete their explorations by then and she heard the sound of clothing being removed. Breaking the kiss, Hannah looked over and saw that all three of the other girls were completely nude, and her mouth watered slightly seeing that, for some reason, Luna had shaved all the hair off her pussy! She cursed lightly because the younger girl still wasn't old enough for them to bring her all the way in, but swore to herself that as soon as the blonde was 16 her tongue was going to be tasting the girl! 

Hannah did take a moment to enjoy the sight of the naked twins, identical to having the same piercings, and she wondered if Harry would like it if she got pierced? She liked the way the nipple rings and navel piercings looked on the twins but wasn't sure how they would feel. Something to think about later, it looked like things were going to get interesting! 

Interesting was not quite the word for it, as Padma knelt down between Harry's legs. Parvati moved into position right behind her and Luna was off to the side, a frown of intense interest on her normally smiling face. Padma's eyes were wide as she got her first look at just how big Harry was, but then she licked her lips and grinned, moving forward. 

Harry smiled down at Padma encouragingly, while it seemed that Parvati was whispering instructions in her twin's ear. Hannah couldn't hear what was being said, but she could see the look of intense focus appearing in Padma's eyes as her mouth surrounded the head of Harry's cock. 

Hearing a breathy moan from Cho, she glanced over and saw that Cho was watching with lust-crazed eyes at what Padma was doing, and Hannah got a wicked idea. Leaning forward, she tapped Parvati on the shoulder and said, "I think your sister can take it from here, but Cho could use some attention, don't you think?" 

Parvati looked over at the girl on the other side of Harry and grinned. Moving back, she soon had Cho stretched out on the carpet, her mouth latched on the older girl's pussy. Hannah heard Harry chuckle and she looked at him, warmed by the amused approval in his glance. She leaned closer and softly said, “Since she's going to be the family concubine, it only makes sense that she learn what her mistress tastes like, don't you think?”

“Yes I do, and I think you deserve a reward for thinking of it. Go over and lower yourself to Cho's mouth, let her so her appreciation for taking care of her needs so nicely!”

She laughed with delight and said, “You just love watching Cho and I together, don't you Harry? You know you don't need an excuse, we enjoy it just as much as you do.”

He nodded, but leaned in and whispered, “I know that, but you know as well as I do that it gives Cho an extra thrill to do it because I want her to!”

Hannah paused and then smirked, “Are you sure that Parvati shouldn't be the wife while Cho wears the concubine collar?”

Raising his voice slightly, Harry said, “No, I've already got a different collar in mind for Lady Potter, one I think she will love to wear!”

Hannah choked back a laugh as Cho reacted to Harry's words by moaning loudly. "Well then, I better make sure that she pleases you enough to earn her collar," she said, slipping off the couch. 

She looked over at Luna, and she saw that the young girl seemed really interested when Harry mentioned a collar for Cho, and wondered if the blonde had similar leanings? Something to explore when she was old enough, for now, she wanted to feel Cho's tongue inside her! 

Padma was doing a good job on Harry, even if she was obviously not as experienced as she and Cho were, or even her sister, but Harry was clearly enjoying her attention. Hannah smirked at the way Padma's hand was between her legs rubbing furiously, it was clear that the girl was enjoying herself as much as Harry was. 

Moving over to where Cho was laying, her legs over Parvati's shoulders, Hannah knelt down, looking directly into Cho's eyes and smiled at the happiness there. 

"You like this, don't you Cho, knowing that you are going to pleasure me because your Master wants you to? I'm really looking forward to tonight when I can enjoy your tongue going wild in my pussy as Harry slides his cock into your virgin body! Isn't that going to be fun? Maybe we'll invite Padma and Parvati to watch, and you can get their pussy's nice and wet for Harry to enjoy as well? Do you think he'd enjoy that? Having three virgins in one night? Especially when he watches you lick his cum and their juices clean?" 

She heard Parvati moan out her approval of that idea, but Hannah was focused on Cho, who was staring at nothing as she imagined the scene, a wide smile on her face and incoherent moans coming from her throat. She could feel Harry's eyes on her, and she looked over to see the smirk on his face before he jerked his head back and gave a moan of his own as Padma sucked him deeply. 

Lowering her pussy over Cho's mouth, Hannah sighed as the other girl's tongue automatically reached out for her, her hands coming up to grip her thighs, bringing her closer to Cho's tongue, and then there was no more time for teasing as Cho was touching all the parts inside her and the pleasure was bouncing through her body! 

Hannah had been on edge ever since she woke up, both from the gift that Harry and Cho had gotten her, and then watching Padma have her first taste of Harry, with Luna watching hungrily. And getting Cho to submit to her, drawing Harry's approval, it was all too much and the orgasm blasted through her sending her on a trip to the outer reaches!

By the time she was able to focus again, Padma was still sucking Harry, to his clear enjoyment. Hannah was impressed at the way she was taking her time, licking all around the head, her tongue collecting the seed that was already starting to weep from the tip, before she opened her mouth and taking him deep, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked him.

Hannah licked her lips, knowing from the way that Harry was tensing, and the sounds from his throat, that he was very close to filling the Indian beauty's mouth, and she wanted nothing more than to be kneeling beside Padma to catch what she couldn't swallow. But she didn't, she would get plenty of Harry's cum later that night!

She grinned when Harry sat up straight on the couch gasping Padma's name, and then saw the kneeling girl's eyes go wide as her cheeks ballooned, his cum filling her mouth before she could start swallowing. Padma did her best, but was soon overwhelmed and fell back gasping as the magic triggered a whole body curling orgasm! The last burst of his cum landed on her chest as she collapsed onto the carpet, cries of ecstasy bursting from her lips, her eyes closed as her head rolled from side to side, her body shuddering as the pleasure shot through her.

Hannah looked back at Harry, who was watching Padma with a slight smile, and she said, “Harry, I think we really need to see the nurse about this, don't you?”

Hogwarts Hospital Wing  
Thirty Minutes Later

Fortunately, the Infirmary was empty when they arrived, which Harry was thankful for, there were already enough rumors floating around about him, Cho and Hannah, adding Parvati, Padma, and Luna into the mix, especially after they had left Breakfast together would just be adding fuel to the fire! At least they were presentable because all of them had managed to get cleaned up and dressed, so they didn't show obvious signs of what they had just spent the last hour doing. 

Nurse Pomfrey had listened attentively while he and the girls had explained what had happened, finally shaking her head in amusement. 

“Mister Potter, I thought that your parents had caused me to see everything that could possibly be seen in this job, but you seem to have a knack for going beyond anything they ever accomplished! As to what is happening with you and these ladies, I'll need to run a couple of scans, but it sounds like you all have just been exceptionally lucky that their magic is more than usually compatible with the Potter Family magic. This is a very good thing, especially since most if not all of you ladies are tying yourself to the Potter family.”

Sitting all of them on separate beds, the nurse went over each of them in turn, her smile not wavering. When she finished, she gathered them all together and said, “It's what I thought, all of the ladies here are just exceptionally attuned to your magic Mister Potter, and because of your magical strength it caused the reaction. There's nothing to be concerned about, it's not the most common occurrence, but it has happened before, although it's usually only one or two girls at the most that are affected.”

All of them relaxed hearing her, especially when she continued, “I will say that if all of you are planning a future together, the fact that you are all so compatible magically will help make for a much more harmonious family life than most people enjoy, so I'd suggest counting your blessings!”

“However, if I could speak to Miss Abbott and Mister Potter privately for a moment, there is something I need to discuss with them.”

He and Hannah looked at each other a little nervously, before nodding. Turning to Cho and the others, he said, “I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about, I'll tell you about it when we get done.”

Stepping off to the side, Poppy smiled at them reassuringly, “There's nothing to be concerned about, it's just that what I have to say only applies to the two of you. When I was running the scans, I came across something interesting. There is actually a magical connection between the two of you, it's several years old and appears to be growing stronger. I'm not certain what is causing the connection, but it's not harmful in any way. And before you ask, it's not one of those mythical soul-bonds that are written up in some of the magazines like Witch Weekly.”

Hannah spoke up, the hope in her voice almost painful, “Could it be something like a marriage contract? Both of us have contracts but we don't know who they are with, is that something your scans would find?”

The nurse looked between the two of them thoughtfully, before shaking her head, “I honestly don't know, Miss Abbott. It's certainly possible, but I can't tell based on the connection what is causing it. I'm sorry I can't give you a definite answer, but if there were strong enough secrecy charms on the contracts it would prevent me telling you anyway. All I can say is that based on other connections I've seen over the years, is that the two of you will be close for the rest of your lives in some way or another.”

He couldn't stand the look of disappointment in Hannah's eyes, so Harry turned to her and said, “Hannah, listen to me, I wasn't going to say anything, but, once the contract activates and we know who the other people are, I was planning to speak to the person named in the contract and offer to buy it out, or, if the two others are willing, even talking about changing the contracts so that you and I will be together! You mean as much to me already as Cho does, and I don't want to think about my life if you aren't part of it!”

Hannah's face lit up in the happiest smile he'd ever seen, and she practically crushed his ribs with her hug. That must have been the signal that Cho and the others had been waiting for because they were instantly surrounded by the four girls joining into the hug. 

After a quick explanation, Poppy shooed them out so she could finish her paperwork before lunch.

It was a much happier group that left the infirmary to enjoy the morning before getting ready for the ball that evening.

The Ossuary  
Earlier that Morning

Amelia Bones was happier than she ever thought she would be again. She had thrown herself into her career after that horrible day when she thought that the man she loved had betrayed her. When Susan had contacted her about Sirius Black, she had a very hard time not shouting her relief from the rooftops. He wasn't the monster she'd thought he was all these years! 

Once she finished digging up what had happened and was convinced that Harry had been telling the truth, she contacted Sirius using a spell that only the two of them knew, convincing him to meet with her so she could make sure he got a trial. 

It wasn't as easy as she'd hoped, but arranging a quorum of the Wizengamot to be available when Fudge and Crouch and the others who would object were all at the Malfoy Christmas Ball made sure that the trial would actually happen.

Of course, there would be hell to pay when Fudge saw this mornings paper, but she really didn't care! She had more than enough documented evidence against the Minister and his Under-Toad that she could squash them easily if they pushed her. And with Crouch's fingerprints all over the decision not to give Sirius a trial, he would be lucky to still have a job on Monday morning!

But all that could wait, the man lying beside her was stirring again, and she rolled over in the bed, straddling him, his hardness rubbing against her as his eyes fluttered open. "Good Morning, Ami, ready for another round already?" 

She gave a throaty chuckle, "Sirius Black, I've been on nearly a 15-year dry spell! You aren't getting out of this bed other than to use the bathroom until you've made up for at least part of it!" 

Sirius laughed and reached for her, and there was no more talking for a while.

End Chapter Six

A Plea for Help from The Author

Hey Folks: I hope you don't mind me adding a personal plea, but I'm really in a tight situation and asking for help any way I can think of. I am in dire need of funds to cover expenses while I deal with a temporary personal situation. Donations have come in, but, very slowly, so I'm trying to get as many eyes on my GoFundMe as possible, in the hopes that some folks who've enjoyed my writing will be able to contribute so I can get my bills paid as I continue trying to find a full-time job. 

If you can, please click on the link: 

https://www.gofundme.com/HowardKammererCarRepair 

if the link doesn't appear, type this into your browser search bar:

https (:) / / (www) (.) (gofundme) (.) (com) / HowardKammererCarRepair

and remove the parentheses () and spaces, and it will lead you to my donation page.

Even if you aren't in a position to donate, it would still be a help if you would share it on your social media.

Thank you very much!

Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Folks: I hope you don't mind a personal note from the author. But I really need your help.
> 
> In my off line life, I drive full time for a Ride share company, and it's my only source of income. This past weekend I had a massive mechanical problem, from what the mechanic can determine, my timing chain broke, and I need a new engine to be able to get back on the road.
> 
> To help pay for the engine, and to cover my living expenses while it's being done, I've set up a Go Fund Me.
> 
> If you can, please click on the link: 
> 
> https://www.gofundme.com/HowardKammererCarRepair 
> 
> if the link doesn't appear, type this into your browser search bar:
> 
> https (:) / / www (.) gofundme (.) com / HowardKammererCarRepair
> 
> and remove the parentheses () and spaces, and it will lead you to my donation page.
> 
> Even if you aren't in a position to donate, it would still be a help if you would share it on your social media.
> 
> Thank you very much!
> 
> Red


End file.
